Phenomenon
by Rose Mary 1733
Summary: Sasuke es un escritor mayormente conocido por su fisico que por sus escritos, tras meses de trabajo continuo decide tomarse unas vacaciones cerca de un bosque Su raciocinio será puesto a prueba cuando un zorro malherido se atraviese en su camino. (yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen: **Sasuke es un escritor mayormente conocido por su fisico que por sus escritos, tras meses de trabajo continuo decide tomarse unas vacaciones cerca de un bosque  
Su raciocinio será puesto a prueba cuando un zorro malherido se atraviese en su camino

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es de mi autoría, absténganse del plagio, gracias

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje vulgar, lemon, Mpreg, posible muerte de un personaje, universo alterno y...creo que es todo

La línea intermitente del cursor parpadeaba una y otra vez frente a él. La luz de la pantalla se reflejaba en sus oscuras pupilas

Repasó lo escrito tantas veces que las palabras se habían quedado grabadas en su memoria, tan nítidas como el bullicio exterior que de vez en cuando captaba su atención

-Maldita sea- se levantó más que fastidiado por la irrupción del exterior. El ventanal junto a su escritorio no cumplía otra función que no fuera la de distraerlo en momentos sustanciales. Los niños reían, el sol iluminaba en todo su esplendor el parque, actualmente atestado de turistas

Con un bufido, corrió las cortinas, aun a sabiendas de que el ruido no cesaría. Llevaba más de dos horas frente al ordenador, ideas inconexas en su cabeza que debía redactar a tiempo para la imprenta. Ningún contratiempo debía surgir y sin embargo allí estaba, desde el ruido del exterior, la escandalosa voz de Karin del otro lado de la puerta, y ahora le sumaba su propio alboroto mental que lo llevo a tamborilear los dedos sobre la superficie de la mesa de caoba

Sasuke resopló al darse cuenta de las escasas ciento diez palabras tecleadas. No tenia inspiración, no tenía motivación, y mucho menos ganas de perder su tiempo…porque eso hacía, y estaba convencido de que le sería imposible entregar la siguiente novela a tiempo

Dos semanas era el plazo máximo de entrega y su frustración no ayudaba en nada

Cualquiera diría que solo era un quejumbroso y apático muchacho con complejo de escritor y no estarían muy lejos de la verdad

Sin embargo le gustaba, su empleo era mucho mejor que varios, mejor pagado y la exigencia física era casi nula…casi, ignorando el desesperante dolor de cuello y espalda acaecido por el estrés de no saber qué carajo escribir después de una puñetera pagina sin editar

Pero no todo estaba perdido, podía conseguir una semana más si se lo proponía…

Y de nuevo el "pero" de la situación se lo impedía. Sasuke Uchiha no era ningún mojigato lame botas. Primero muerto que doblegarse ante alguien, aun si ese alguien era su jefe…hasta el término en si lo asqueaba

Aun así, de cualquier modo, no iría a solicitar una semana más a su dirigente. Prefería perder el empleo

Suspiró abatido, revolviéndose el cabello con ambas manos. ¿Para qué romperse la cabeza?

A la mierda, a la mierda todo

-Sasuke-kun

El tono meloso secundó al rechinido de la puerta al abrirse

-Mal momento- Karin cerró la puerta con la misma rapidez en la que la había abierto. Y no era para menos. El semblante de entero fastidio de Sasuke hubiera atemorizado a cualquiera en ese momento, a cualquiera menos a…

-¿Ya terminaste?- fue el turno de Suigetsu por ingresar a la oficina. Sasuke murmuró uno de sus gastados monosílabos, apenas un quedo gruñido de negación. –Veamos cuanto llevas escrito- su curiosidad lo condujo al extremo opuesto del escritorio, la laptop aun estaba abierta pero lo que vio escrito lo decepcionó en demasía. –Bien- leyó la breve descripción del Uchiha, impecable como era de esperarse, el único detalle era la cantidad de palabras y el lapso de tiempo empleado

-No puedo escribir- admitió Sasuke en un suave murmullo, se aproximó a la ventana para descorrer las cortinas, perdiéndose enseguida en el barullo exterior protagonizado por niños en su mayoría. ¿A quién demonios se le ocurría situarlo en una oficina así?

El condenado ruido solo conseguía elevar sus niveles de estrés que, a esas alturas, era excesivo

-Varias chiquillas están en espera de tu trabajo- masculló Suigetsu, dejándose caer sobre la silla de su "jefe"

-No me importa…

-Las traes mas locas que a Karin, y me atrevo a decir que no es precisamente por tu trabajo

Suigetsu se arrepintió de haber mencionado lo último cuando Sasuke se volvió en su dirección para observarlo con aquella mirada llena de desprecio que tan bien conocía

-Bueno- balbuceó. –A lo que me refiero es a que…

-Cierra la puta boca y lárgate

Chasqueando la lengua, Suigetsu se puso de pie. Conocía a la perfección el carácter de su superior pero a pesar de ello tendía a olvidar lo mucho que cabreaba a Sasuke el hecho de que los ingresos por sus obras se debieran más a su atractivo físico y "encanto" para con las féminas, que a su trabajo en sí. Los escritos de su jefe distaban mucho de ser mediocres pero no eran muy tomados en cuenta últimamente

-Lo que necesitas son vacaciones. Te aseguro que la inspiración volverá si descansas un tiempo

Y como si hubiera dicho alguna clase de conjuro, las duras facciones de Sasuke Uchiha se suavizaron, reemplazando el hastío por un gesto dubitativo que Suigetsu logró apreciar unos instantes

-Ve a la playa, a un bosque, auséntate unas semanas y cuando regreses retoma el escrito

Sasuke aspiró resignado, llevaba meses atrapado en la misma monótona rutina que él mismo había creado. Y aunque odiara admitirlo, Suigetsu tenía razón, le hacía falta descansar, dejar el trabajo un tiempo y retomarlo después. Solo así lograría entregar a tiempo el escrito

-Consígueme dos semanas mas- no era una sugerencia, se trataba de una orden, clara y concisa. Suigetsu tragó pesado, negando después con la cabeza

-¿Qué? No Sasuke, tú conoces mejor que nadie el temperamento del Raikage, a ti te estima un poco y además…

-Entonces no iré a ninguna parte-pese a la afirmación, su semblante no se inmutó. Suigetsu miró indeciso la laptop. Odiaba dar la cara por Sasuke pero sabía que no había alternativa. Lo hacía o ambos perderían el empleo, y a Sasuke no parecía afectarle mucho ese hecho

-Bien. Dos semanas y…

Pasó por alto la segunda molestia de Sasuke, reparando en ello al ser sujetado del cuello de la camisa con una fuerza descomunal

-No me digas que hacer- le advirtió Sasuke, cediendo poco a poco con el agarre. Suigetsu tosió un par de veces, se limitó a asentir con la única finalidad de no molestar más a su jefe…como lo odiaba

Despreocupadamente, salió del edificio, avanzando a paso seguro. Ahora la única preocupación en mente giraba en torno al lugar en cuestión. Lógicamente debía ser fuera de la ciudad, necesitaba un poco de aire puro antes de poder sumirse de nuevo en el caos generado en su propia oficina

Tenía un lugar en mente. La antigua cabaña de su abuelo, situada frente a un lago, lejos del ruido y el alboroto urbano, bello y armonioso paisaje frontal. Vagos recuerdos alteraron su estado de ánimo pero no se permitió divagar demasiado

-¡Sasuke…!- hasta que la odiosa voz de Karin hizo eco en sus tímpanos. Su remilgada y promiscua secretaria de tiempo completo. Posiblemente la única mujer capaz de soportar sus arranques de ira en el trabajo, ya tenía casi dos meses laborando para él, y una decena de veces más follando con él

Karin era la más puta que había conocido hasta el momento pero sus defectos saltaban a la vista. Hablaba demasiado y lo acosaba aun más. Era la típica mujer rogona que tanto detestaba, y sin embargo seguía tirándosela cada tanto tiempo

Quizás por falta de estima propia, si lo deseara podría seducir a cualquiera que se le plantara en frente. Mas no era su caso, odiaba las citas, el romanticismo, lo único que él buscaba en una mujer era sexo ocasional, sin compromisos ni ataduras

Actualmente el lugar que poseía Karin dentro de sus estimaciones era de una simple mujerzuela. Trabajaba sin parar para él, se desvivía por él, y ni con ello lograba despertar su interés

-Llevo prisa, te veré después

Karin se frenó en seco, conocía a Sasuke mejor que nadie y sabia que aquel efímero "después" significaba "cuando quiera follar". Ni siquiera eso logró afligirla, por el contrario, aumentó su deseo por seducirlo

Coqueta, se ajustó las gafas, viendo partir al hombre de sus sueños

**

Faltaba un cuarto para las diez de la noche. Sasuke había acomodado en tres valijas lo necesario para su estadía temporal en las cercanías del bosque

El entusiasmo por descansar había desaparecido casi de manera inmediata. Él era un completo adicto al trabajo, podía desperdiciar horas antes de ponerse al tanto con sus deberes laborales, más no semanas…

¿Qué haría en tantos días varado a la merced del bosque?

Recorridos por los verdes prados, siestas vespertinas, esporádicas caminatas ¿y después?...

Frustrado, se volvió por la laptop que reposaba en el mullido sofá. Un posible incentivo lograría que su musa regresara, era una completa estupidez ausentarse del trabajo para alejarse de la ciudad con el mismo objetivo

No importaba. Eran al menos ochenta paginas las que debía redactar, sería conveniente adelantar una parte en caso de que su ánimo por escribir decidiera volver

"Solo a un loco se le ocurre adentrarse en un bosque de noche"- habían sido las sabias palabras de su chofer, un comentario banal proferido mas al viento que a sí mismo. Sasuke quiso objetar pero decidió prudente no hacerlo esta vez

Conocía el recorrido de la zona lateral de la arboleda. Escasos metros lo distanciaban de la carretera. Era cuestión de seguir los señalamientos, no le tomaría mas de veinte minutos llegar. Quizá sus recuerdos eran exiguos pero había memorizado a detalle el camino hacia la desolada cabaña

Dieciocho años de edad y la última vez que había pisado esa residencia distaba de los tres años

Tres años de tropiezos e incertidumbre, situaciones y decisiones que lo habían llevado al punto justo en el que estaba parado en la actualidad. Con un empleo mediocre, subordinados incompetentes y una rutina que lentamente comenzaba a fastidiarlo

El aire puro del bosque, el aroma a pino y el alboroto de los animales lo acompañaron en cada paso. Desde grillos hasta el graznido de las aves. Sasuke se replanteó si no había sido una pésima idea acudir a ese lugar para descansar, la distancia entre la cabaña y el bosque oscilaba entre los quince y veinte minutos de diferencia

El alivio embargó su cuerpo al divisar el puente que separaba la intersección entre ambos puntos. Cruzándolo y a escasos metros de distancia estaba su residencia

El sonido de una respiración entrecortada llamó su atención. Su cuerpo pareció paralizarse ante el ruido pero recobró la compostura para volverse y encarar a lo que fuera que lo estuviera siguiendo

Pronto, el temor fue sustituido por la sorpresa. Sasuke observó con aires de indiferencia a la distancia, ahí, justo en medio de la carretera, un pequeño zorro rojo se hallaba tendido

Se dio la vuelta, odiaba a los animales, seres sucios y repugnantes, con un valor insignificante y otro de relevancia dentro de la cadena alimenticia. Los animales no eran de su agrado pero al retomar la caminata se percató para su infortunio del ridículo malestar de su consciencia

Apretó los puños antes de devolverse sobre sus pasos. Detestaba no poder oponerse a ese sentimiento tan ambiguo que aún conservaba

Lentamente, se acuclilló para apreciar al herido animal que respiraba agitado. Examinó a detalle el cuerpo, mirando entre el pelaje del zorro. Solo hasta que un gruñido de dolor escapó de los labios del animal, Sasuke supo de donde provenía la herida

Su suposición fue acertada, lo habían atropellado, pero no era nada de qué alarmarse, quizá le habían roto una extremidad

Indeciso, chasqueó la boca, pasando a tomar en brazos al pequeño zorro. No había nada mas por hacer, solo lo llevaría a la cabaña, si se recuperaba o no le daba completamente igual, por nada del mundo regresaría a su casa para que lo atendieran en una veterinaria. Dar aviso a un guardabosque también era un fastidio

El animal se removía de vez en vez entre sus brazos, ya fuera por el dolor en su pata derecha delantera, por el movimiento brusco efectuado mediante la caminata, o quizás solamente se trataba de alguna pesadilla

Fuera lo que fuera, solo había un detalle irrelevante que mantuvo al Uchiha inmóvil una vez que estuvo a medio camino del puente

La luz de la luna, tan hermosa y resplandeciente como pocas veces al año podía apreciarse en la ciudad

Apático, continuó su camino, deteniéndose solamente cuando los gruñidos del animal le resultaban insoportables, incrementando así sus ganas de dejarlo tirado cerca de algún arbusto. Pero nuevamente la estúpida consciencia hacia acto de presencia, espetándole que alguna bestia se lo tragaría en cuanto él se alejara

En esta ocasión, el chofer tenía la razón. Pudo haber continuado el trayecto dentro del vehículo, deshacerse de aquellas ideas triviales y demás nimiedades que lo habían orillado a querer caminar el diminuto tramo hacia la estancia

Quería inspirarse, relajar sus articulaciones mediante una corta caminata nocturna. Pues bien, lo había conseguido, a costa de ese saco de pulgas que actualmente cargaba

Ni bien entró a la cabaña, Sasuke se apresuró a encender todas las luces. Las valijas yacían cerca de la puerta, tal como se lo había pedido al hombre robusto que se encargaba de transportar sus pertenencias cuando tenía la necesidad de salir de su oficina. Aunque esta vez el recorrido había sido mucho más lejano, y exhausto además

Con su mano libre, hurgó en una de las maletas, pasando a sacar uno de los tantos periódicos que se había tomado la molestia de empacar horas antes, su medio de distracción para los días siguientes

El periódico cayó al suelo, junto a la puerta entreabierta. Una sutil indirecta en caso de que el animal se sintiera mejor durante la noche

No le molestaría en absoluto si se largaba cojeando, al contrario, así lo quería él. No más interrupciones ni estupideces sin sentido

El zorro se quejó al ser soltado sobre el frio papel

Ni siquiera eso le importó. Ya era tarde, estaba cansado y no tenía necesidad de preocuparse por ridiculeces

Sin demora, se adentró en la estancia para dirigirse hacia la que sería su recamara en las siguientes semanas, imitando el procedimiento anterior, se encerró en la alcoba

La humedad del lugar era más que perceptible, aunado a las capas de polvo y telarañas que se encargaban de "adornar" el lugar. Ya se encargaría de eso después, afortunadamente había una televisión, ya se las ingeniaría para cambiarla a la entrada, esa pequeña sección la asignaría a sus escritos. Nada mejor que perderse en el paisaje a través de una de las ventanas, adelantaría bastante y una vez que entregara el escrito, se daría el lujo de vacacionar en alguna playa cercana

Cansado, se recostó en la cama, sus parpados le pesaban y Sasuke no tardó en sumirse en un profundo sueño que se encargó de reducir sus preocupaciones y planes futuros a pensamientos banales…

*

El sonido hueco producido por objetos al caer lo sacó de su ensoñación. Sasuke bostezó antes de levantarse de la cama, hasta que el ruido se hizo más evidente

Un escalofrío lo recorrió entero al reparar en su estúpido error de la noche anterior. Había dejado la puerta abierta

"Algún ladrón" pensó abrumado

Avanzó sigiloso hasta la puerta, dispuesto a atrapar al delincuente con las manos puestas en sus pertenencias, era una pena para el criminal que él no llevara consigo objetos de valor más allá de su computadora portátil y fácilmente reemplazable

El pasillo le pareció interminable, estaba nervioso, no sabía si el intruso estaba armado y en dado caso de que así fuera, él no tenía nada al alcance para defenderse

-¿Qué demonios?- parpadeó confundido, la figura de un adolecente desnudo se hallaba de pie junto a la puerta, con una de sus valijas en la mano

Los objetos caían al suelo, produciendo un ruido estrepitoso cada vez que el chico sacaba algo de la maleta, lo observaba desinteresadamente y lo arrojaba lejos de él

Bien, su predicción no había errado del todo. Frente a sus ojos había un criminal, menor de edad, exhibicionista y algo desaliñado que descaradamente osaba tocar sus pertenencias

-Te sugiero que dejes mis cosas en su lugar antes de que agotes mi paciencia- su voz salió apática, indiferente

El chiquillo se volvió en su dirección con una expresión de temor. Sasuke sonrió ante ello, su advertencia había dado resultado…o eso pensó

-Deja eso- Sasuke frunció el entrecejo al ver como el muchacho rodeaba la mesa del comedor con uno de los panecillos que previamente había empacado. –No estoy jugando- se exasperó cuando el menor abrió la envoltura para saborear el que sería "su" postre del día

Solo hasta que lo tuvo de frente, Sasuke reparó detalladamente en las felinas facciones del muchacho. Ojos grandes, expresivos y azules enmarcaban el bello rostro del menor. Su cabello rubio y enmarañado contrastaba con la piel canela

Se perdió unos segundos en el físico del chico, calculándole a lo sumo quince años. Tres menor que él. Delgado y de mediana estatura

-Basta de estupideces- pero no podía darse el lujo de mantener su estupor inicial. El chico era lindo, no tenía importancia, su belleza física estaba siendo opacada por su falta de modales y pésimo criterio

Fastidiado, lo tomó con firmeza del brazo. Un agudo gemido lo obligó a soltarlo al instante

El rubio retrocedió con un gesto de dolor en el rostro. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua ante la "sensibilidad" corporal del muchacho, ni siquiera había usado tanta fuerza

Mas sus dudas se disiparon al detenerse a observar las acciones del menor, el cual, acariciaba despacio su muñeca derecha, visiblemente lastimada

Un pensamiento efímero lo forzó a devolver la mirada hacia el periódico de la entrada

No, era imposible, empíricamente improbable, estúpido, radicaba en la ridiculez

El zorro se había escapado por la noche, y en su lugar había entrado ese chico rubio, o tal vez aun estaba dormido, soñando

¡Eso es!, tantas idioteces y la carga excesiva de trabajo estaban nublando su buen juicio

-Duele- salió de sus cavilaciones cuando el muchacho se dignó a hablar mientras se dedicaba a lamer el dorso de su mano


	2. Extrañas coincidencias

Su razonamiento distaba mucho de funcionar. Sasuke lo supo cuando el chico rubio de embriagante belleza comenzó a engullir la pasta instantánea frente a él como si no hubiera un mañana

Ansioso por dar inicio a la retahíla de cuestionamientos que amenazaban con hacerle perder la lucidez del momento, entrelazó ambas manos bajo su barbilla. Su mirada atenta no abandonó ni por un segundo los delicados y felinos rasgos del rubio

Viéndolo de cerca, logró apreciar tres ligeras y apenas perceptibles marcas asimétricas a cada lado de sus mejillas. Los dientes relucientes sobresalían en cada extremo cercano a las comisuras de los labios, al menos los caninos, cuya diminuta punta era perceptible aun cuando el muchacho tenía la boca cerrada

Afilados en la punta y tan blancos como las páginas de imprenta que Suigetsu le entregaba de vez en cuando para que anotara cualquier pensamiento circunstancial para un nuevo escrito

El bello adonis de piel trigueña tenía mucho apetito, ese hecho no le había pasado desapercibido, por el contrario, verlo hurgando en su valija en búsqueda de comida, además de fastidiarlo, había ocasionado que un efímero sentimiento de empatía se apoderara de su cuerpo

De haberlo visto tomar alguna de sus pertenencias no habría dudado en darle una buena paliza antes de entregarlo a las autoridades. Empero no era así, el muchacho buscaba comida, algo con que saciar su apetito. Y aunque a esas alturas su raciocinio parecía fragmentarse debido a la "casual" y ciertamente improbable coincidencia con el animal que había recogido la noche anterior, Sasuke prefirió no ahondar en el tema. Le había ofrecido una muda de su ropa al chico y no podía negar que le sentaba de maravilla, un poco floja la playera azul marino pero fuera de eso lucia bastante…decente

Dentro de lo que cabe, no podía negar que el muchacho era lindo, aun si sus modales eran demasiado grotescos para su gusto. Sasuke había tenido que mirar hacia otro lado cada vez que el rubio hundía su rostro en el plato para sorber el líquido

Espero. Fue paciente y se dispuso a esperar, que el chico saciara su apetito antes de bombardearlo con las decenas de preguntas que venían agobiándolo minutos antes

Una vez que sorbió el último fideo. Sasuke hizo ademan de que esperara. El rubio ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender aquella extraña seña

Creyendo que había sido llamado, se levantó de súbito y siguió con sigilo al apuesto pelinegro hacia una de las habitaciones

-Te dije que esperaras sentado- Sasuke bufó al tener a sus espaldas al rubio, quien, curioso, trataba de ver por encima de los hombros del pelinegro

Haciendo acopio de su autocontrol, tomó el botiquín de primeros auxilios y volvió sin más miramientos hacia la sección que él mismo había designado como el comedor, ya que, disponía de lo básico para ser uno. Amplia mesa, tres sillas, un mullido sofá grisáceo, solo faltaba el televisor pero se encargaría de eso después

-Bien- se sentó frente a la mesa y colocó el botiquín encima. –Primero lo relevante, ¿Cómo te llamas?- ni bien pronunció lo ultimo dirigió una penetrante mirada al rubio, este se sentó con un semblante de evidente confusión. –Tu nombre…

Y ante aquellas palabras, Naruto sonrió, dejando al descubierto los afilados caninos

-Naruto- afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza

Sasuke se dispuso a inspeccionar el contenido del botiquín. Preguntándose a su vez si aquel bello muchacho padecería de algún retraso mental

-Me llamo Sasuke- comentó escueto, sacando una venda y una botella de agua oxigenada

Curioso, Naruto miró los utensilios, sin poder evitar que el nombre del pelinegro se repitiera incesantemente en su cabeza, como si se tratara de alguna mantra. Quería recordarlo, no sabía exactamente porque pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo

-Dame tu mano- ordenó secamente. Naruto se inclinó al tener la palma de Sasuke cerca de él

Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Sasuke lo sujetó con cuidado, pasando a humedecer la herida con el agua oxigenada

Sin estar preparado para el dolor, Naruto se quejó, sus facciones se tensaron un poco pero Sasuke actuó rápido y con unos cuantos movimientos enrolló la muñeca lastimada

-Con eso bastara- dijo, mas para sí mismo que para Naruto. –Prosigamos, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- inquirió mas serio que antes. Interiormente tenía una hipótesis pero quería descartarla inmediatamente. No era ignorante, ni mucho menos. Aun creía que se hallaba sumido en su letargo, bajo el influjo del sueño. Sopesó la banal idea de que despertaría y de pronto se daría cuenta que todo había sido irreal, una utopía creada por su retorcida mente, quizás estaba excitado y sus ojos le hacían ver lo que quería ver. Porque sinceramente, no encontraba mayor desperfecto en Naruto que no fuera su lenta capacidad para asimilar las cosas

Naruto observó el periódico junto a la puerta antes de decidirse a contestar

-Creo que tú me trajiste- respondió confundido, mirando con extrañeza la venda en su mano. El dolor comenzaba a desaparecer, siempre lo hacia después de un rato

-No- Sasuke negó despacio, rehusándose a aceptar lo vivido la noche anterior. Aun si había pruebas físicas se negaría a aceptar ese hecho. Él había llevado a un zorro a su casa, a un animal salvaje y herido que no había hecho mayor ruido durante la noche que no fueran un par de quejidos, seguramente por el dolor en su extremidad. –Yo no te traje, tú entraste

-Te seguí…

Apenas un quedo murmullo provocó que un ligero escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. Recordó haber percibido algún sonido de extraña procedencia a sus espaldas cuando se dirigía a la cabaña, justo segundos antes de que decidiera detenerse y corroborar de donde provenía la acompasada respiración a sus espaldas

Una oleada de incertidumbre lo obligó a caminar de un lado al otro del comedor. Pensando, analizando…o tal vez solo esperando a que el sueño terminara. De ser así solo debería cumplir lo que su fantasía bizarra le exigía

¿Entonces por que sentía que no debía?

Había algo en ese rostro de aire infantil que lo hacía dudar

-¿Por qué me seguiste?

Podía seguir la lógica o dejarse arrastrar por esa falsa utopía…decidió lo segundo

Naruto torció levemente los labios, como si la pregunta lo hubiera ofendido. Avanzó con astucia hacia la valija para hurgar de nuevo

-Naruto…

-Tenía hambre- con una amplia sonrisa, sacó otro panecillo

Decepción, frustración, desilusión. Sasuke no supo a la perfección cual sensación lo recorrió entero al escuchar la confirmación. Aun si aquella desquiciada historia era real, no le había agradado saberse seguido únicamente por sus pertenencias, por esos estúpidos panecillos franceses con chispas de chocolate que a menudo solía comprar en la cafetería junto al edificio donde laboraba

Creyó… ¿Qué fue lo que creyó?, ni él mismo lo sabía. Deseaba que fuera otro el motivo que orilló a tan singular y exótico muchacho a seguirlo

-Correcto- su voz se distorsionó un poco pero no dejo entrever su latente decepción. -¿Y ahora vas a decirme que eras el zorro que recogí ayer en la carretera?- preguntó irónico

Naruto entreabrió un poco los labios, mostrando otra vez los finos colmillos, sin embargo Sasuke se adelantó a silenciarlo, negando repetitivamente con la cabeza como si no deseara escuchar la respuesta

-Olvídalo, es una locura, no te creo nada

Y sin embargo quería saber. Tenía tantas dudas que no lograba asimilar una cuando otra nueva interrogante se formulaba en su interior

-Me pica- masculló Naruto, rascándose con su mano izquierda bajo la playera. Una sutil sonrisa se delineó en los labios de Sasuke

-Quítatela…

La sugerencia fue acatada con tal velocidad que los reflejos de Sasuke se vieron opacados al tener en su rostro su propia prenda, que ahora despedía una extraña esencia masculina

Posiblemente el aroma del bosque se había impregnado en la piel de Naruto, no obstante, ese aroma era único, extrañamente atrayente y bastante eficaz para encender su libido de nueva cuenta

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- la suave voz de Naruto lo devolvió a la realidad, o a su utopía, lo que fuera. Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior, genial, el chico comenzaba a razonar, incluso más rápido que él

Claro que quería que se fuera, lo estaba confundiendo y atolondrando con más facilidad de la que alguna vez sus compañeros de trabajo lograron hacerlo

Un debate mental cobró fuerza cuando Naruto le sonrió coqueto desde el sofá

"Di que si, di que si, di que si"

-No…- sus labios parecieron actuar por si solos y a pesar de ello su voz sonó tan solemne y firme como si de un juramento se tratara

Expectante, Naruto se puso de rodillas para mirar por la ventana, centrando su atención en la inmensidad del claro cielo cuyas nubes blancas se mecían con suavidad, movidas por el viento vespertino

Sasuke observó extrañado y visiblemente confundido como Naruto contaba en voz baja, ayudándose con los dedos

-¿Qué haces?- quiso saber

Deteniendo el conteo, Naruto se sentó

-¿Cuándo hay luna nueva?- inquirió a su vez. Sasuke resopló, detestaba que no respondieran sus preguntas y encima tuvieran la insolencia de interrogarlo a él. No obstante, suspiró derrotado, Naruto tenía cierto efecto tranquilizador en él que no le había pasado desapercibido en ningún instante

-Dentro de tres días- respondió apático, tras echar una fugaz mirada al calendario de la entrada

-En ese tiempo me iré

Já. Tenía que ser una jodida broma, ¿desde cuándo un intruso tenía el derecho de decidir cuántos días quedarse en casa ajena?

Contrariado, Sasuke negó en ademan

-Te irás cuando yo quiera- tajó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Nuevamente los diminutos colmillos resaltaron bajo la luminiscencia del foco, Naruto lo observó desde su lugar con una mueca similar a una sonrisa

-¿Será antes o después?

-Cuando yo quiera, he dicho- sentenció, dirigiéndose a una de las sillas para comenzar a redactar. Extrañamente la inspiración le había llegado de golpe, como si el simple hecho de contemplar los ojos azules hubiera despertado su, hasta ahora, adormilada inspiración

No quería atormentarse con idioteces, cosas sin importancia. Seguramente todo tenía una explicación, desde el encuentro con ese zorro hasta el hermoso ser que ahora lo reemplazaba

¿Era Naruto obra de su imaginación también?

De ser así, deseaba que esa fantasía no se extinguiera nunca. Ansiaba tocarlo pero tan pronto la idea llegaba a él, la desechaba por otra más atrevida y menos pudorosa. Sin darse cuenta sus dedos comenzaron a teclear bajo el preludio de sus voces internas

Sasuke miraba de vez en cuando en dirección del sofá. Absolutamente maravillado de que la figura no hubiera desaparecido. El torso del menor estaba expuesto y el hecho de que Naruto le devolviera la mirada con la misma intensidad que él, solo lo calentaba más y más

"Y los cerezos ríen

Y las azucenas lloran…"

Palabra tras palabra ya había alcanzado la decima pagina. Una gota de sudor se deslizó por su sien, se forzó a detenerse, percatándose del paso de las horas

Su cruel mente de escritor lo había llevado a añorar una situación surrealista, en la cual, los únicos participes eran él y Naruto

Desvió su mirada hacia el susodicho. El rostro taciturno lo hizo experimentar un cumulo de emociones. Estaba ahí, Naruto, su bella fantasía seguía en el sofá, recostado de lado y durmiendo cual hermoso ángel

Lentamente se acercó para apreciar detenidamente el rostro dormido. Ansió despertarlo, quiso volver a cuestionarle las mil y un preguntas que no lo dejaban tranquilo, y sin embargo decidió callar

Era lo prudente, al menos por ahora

A punto de retirarse, el extraño tono cobrizo que desentonaba con los mechones rubios llamó su atención. Sasuke se inclinó para observar detalladamente aquellos cabellos rojizos pero su impresión fue tal que se mantuvo estático unos instantes

Nuevamente creyó soñar, estar sumido en una insana fantasía

No eran mechones de cabello, el pelaje cobrizo que sobresalía entre los mechones dorados eran las puntas de dos orejas, no humanas lógicamente. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya se hallaba inspeccionando el cuerpo de Naruto, desde el cuello hasta los pies

Un nuevo descubrimiento lo hizo exclamar un improperio, provocando que el rubio se removiera incomodo sobre el sofá, seguramente su sueño se había turbado por el ruido, pero era imposible mantener silencio cuando los ojos oscuros estaban presenciando ni más ni menos que una larga cola oculta por lo cojines del sofá

Boqueó un par de veces, sin conseguir decir algo coherente. Se pellizcó a sí mismo, corroborando con horror que no estaba soñando. Frente a él se hallaba profundamente dormido una bella criatura, mitad humana, mitad animal. Aunque los rasgos actuales se encargaran de relucir la segunda esencia de ese ser

Sin pretenderlo ni pensarlo, se apartó del cuerpo de Naruto, dándose el lujo de contemplarlo en esa apacible calma

¿Por qué le atraía algo así?, podía tratarse de una clara falta de prejuicio pero aunque así fuera, Naruto poseía algo que lo había hecho replantearse sobre su orientación sexual en cuestión de minutos

-¿Qué eres?...


	3. Realidad o Fantasía

"Su amor sublime y puro seria fácilmente representado por una suave lluvia de cerezos, porque mientras estos ríen, las azucenas lloran. El reencuentro se vuelve volátil, oscuro, pero los sentimientos prevalecen y bajo la sombra del escepticismo…"

El aliento templado le rozó la curvatura del cuello, tan cálido e insinuante que Sasuke no logró reprimir un suspiro

-Invades mi espacio personal- masculló apático. El rubio entrecerró los ojos, haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia, fijó su mirada en el ordenador y nuevamente la desvió hacia Sasuke

-Tienes dos horas aquí, quiero salir- sus labios se curvearon ligeramente hacia abajo, en un gesto tan enternecedor que Sasuke tuvo que volver la mirada a la pantalla antes de caer nuevamente bajo el hechizo de aquel bello hibrido

Porque eso era Naruto, ¿cierto?, un hibrido. Pero sin importar que ese extravagante muchacho fuera una deidad o una aberración del averno, no podía negarlo, era indiscutible la belleza física que poseía, y tras el paso de los días, Naruto se volvía más enérgico, su nivel de razonamiento se desequilibraba cada tanto tiempo. Era astuto, condenadamente astuto, sigiloso y enérgico. No obstante, carecía de conocimientos sobre la cultura general, los modales y la tecnología le eran ajenos, y sin embargo seguía resultándole tan perfecto ante sus ojos

Llevaba escasos tres días conviviendo con Naruto y contrario a lo que pensó, no había logrado esclarecer sus dudas, entre más cerca veía la luz que se encargaría de aniquilar su ignorancia, más interrogantes surgían, sumiéndolo en el mismo escepticismo, la misma incredulidad de antes de estar bajo el influjo del sueño

¿De qué otra forma podía estar presenciando tan extraño y hermoso ser?

Lógicamente no iba a mostrar tan abiertamente su reciente interés por el muchacho. Estaba atrapado en una irrealidad que comenzaba a pasar factura de manera simultánea. Porque sus dudas lentamente lo arrastraban hacia la demencia. Naruto bien podía ser una alucinación y él solamente alimentaba su delirio mediante conversaciones cortas y triviales

No le había resultado complicado comunicarse con Naruto, puesto que hablaba. El precioso hibrido tenía una voz en extremo aterciopelada, suave y melodiosa que lograba acaparar su atención por horas y horas. Aun si Naruto no paraba de parlotear sobre lo mismo, que si no le picaba la ropa, que si estaba enfermo para querer bañarse a diario, que si la cajita luminosa no le lastimaba la vista. Nimiedades…

Y él en cambio, no se atrevía a cuestionarlo, ¿Qué le iba a preguntar?

¿Te gustan los hombres?, ¿tienes pareja?, ¿eres real?...

Cualquier duda trascendental que pudiera tener no quería expresarla tan de súbito. Necesitaba adaptarse, a su nueva y temporal estancia, a su exorbitante arranque de inspiración y sobre todas las cosas, al par de orejas peludas en conjunto con la esponjosa cola cobriza de Naruto

A esas alturas, ambas extremidades ya eran mucho más notorias. Como si se tratara de una transformación a corto plazo

Inverosímil, era imposible, empírica y científicamente imposible

Una falacia, eso era, un desorden mental generado por las extenuantes horas laborales. Por supuesto, ¿Qué no decían que un escritor era más propenso a contraer aquellas peripecias?

Lagunas mentales, alucinaciones, espejismos, daba igual. Naruto no podía ser real, y aun así se negaba a aceptar que fuera obra de su bizarra mente

Su hipótesis de la existencia del hibrido se convertía en una tesis como tal al tocarlo. Apenas leves roces corporales que lo hacían doblegarse y situarse entre la realidad y una tórrida fantasía

-Sasuke…

Cerró la laptop cuando fue llamado por segunda ocasión. Su mirada se posó por breves instantes en el arrebatador cuerpo del muchacho. Naruto daba vueltas sobre sí mismo, intentando atrapar una mariposa que sobrevolaba cerca de la cabaña

Los relucientes colmillos adquirían un tono aun más albugíneo en el exterior, donde la potente luz solar los alcanzaba, así como alumbraba también el bello y tonificado cuerpo de Naruto

Estirándose, Sasuke salió. Prefería contemplar a Naruto por más tiempo a la lejanía y en silencio pero el rubio no lo quería de esa manera. De algún modo Naruto lo quería a su lado, ya fuera dentro o fuera de la cabaña. Quizás también dudaba de su existencia, hasta ese momento no se había preguntado si Naruto también dudaba de él

Entonces el sentimiento seria reciproco, ambos dudaban de la existencia del otro, por ello necesitaban estar cerca, para que la fantasía no se desvaneciera con la brisa veraniega, para que el espejismo jamás desapareciera

"Los ojos ven lo que quieren ver, su piel siente lo que quiere sentir, por consiguiente, su mente crea lo que desea tener…"

-Quiero más de esa sopa tuya- sin poder anticiparlo, Naruto se abalanzó sobre él, tumbándolo de espaldas al suelo. Y de no ser por la espesa capa de césped, Sasuke se habría dado un buen golpe

A punto de insultarlo, volvió a perderse en los ojos azules, brillantes y majestuosos. Más que nunca, Sasuke logró presenciar la faceta intermedia de Naruto. Los rasgos animales se mezclaban con las facciones humanas

Colmillos, cola y orejas, pero su esencia seguía siendo la de un ser humano como tal

Imposibilitado para moverse, Sasuke lo empujó del pecho, tumbándolo a un lado. Ni siquiera consiguió moverse un centímetro cuando Naruto ya estaba nuevamente sobre su cuerpo, con una mueca de gracia en los labios cuyas comisuras exhibían los finos colmillos

-No estoy jugando- musitó, repitiendo el mismo procedimiento que antes y obteniendo un resultado tan humillante como el anterior. Naruto apenas caía al césped volvía a levantarse con una velocidad digna de un atleta

Una y otra vez, Naruto cambiaba de posición sobre su cuerpo, sentado, arrodillado, acostado, en cuclillas. Lentamente comenzaba a calentarse, estaba plenamente consciente de que Naruto lo consideraba un simple juego, un inocente juego que poco y nada tenía que ver con la molesta erección en sus pantalones

Se cansó, se fastidió, se alteró, todo más rápido que Naruto

¿Por qué debía contenerse?, ¿Quién se lo impedía?

Fue Naruto quien lo provocó, lo justo era que se encargara de enmendar sus acciones

Con firmeza, enredó sus dedos en los rebeldes mechones dorados. Naruto se vio obligado a inclinarse sobre el cuerpo que aun permanecía de espaldas sobre el césped

Su mano libre se situó en las mejillas de Naruto, haciendo presión a los costados de las mismas, forzando así que los colmillos quedaran ocultos por los carnosos labios carmesí

En vano, Naruto trató de reír. Aquella postura le causaba cosquillas y le hacía mucha gracia lo que le estaba haciendo Sasuke

Pero lejos de estar bromeando, Sasuke cerró los ojos, relamiéndose los labios poco después

Y se inclinó, apartó su espalda del césped para poder concretar el beso que por unos instantes se llevo a cabo. Ambas bocas se unieron pero eso no fue suficiente, nada lo era cuando Naruto estaba cerca

Excitado, empujó su lengua dentro de la húmeda cavidad, más que dispuesto a saborear lo que su tórrida fantasía tenía para ofrecerle

Una ilusión que se puede tocar, escuchar, sentir y saborear

En efecto, su cuerpo debía estar en otro lado. Ya fuera el cielo o el infierno, paraíso o averno, no importaba. Cuando la punta de su lengua rozó el paladar de Naruto, meditó que bien podía arder en las llamas del infierno y no importarle en lo absoluto

Era una delicia, una exquisita sensación que lo recorría de pies a cabeza. Mil veces excitación, mil veces deseo. Naruto lo ponía al cien en cuestión de segundos y ese beso había sido la cúspide de todas las emociones previamente acumuladas

Sin embargo, cuando Sasuke se aventuró a ir más allá de los límites establecidos, Naruto lo mordió, cerró la boca con tanta fuerza que sus labios fueron apresados por los afilados colmillos

Un gemido de dolor acompañó la incómoda mueca de quien se sabe en el paraíso y cae de sentón a la simplicidad de la tierra

Asustado, Naruto se apartó, retrocediendo hasta quedar de espaldas a un árbol cercano

Gruñó y se limpio los (ahora), lastimados labios. Un delgado hilo de sangre descendió por la comisura de su boca pero Sasuke no le dio importancia, ni siquiera se percató de la reacción de Naruto

Simplemente regresó a la cabaña, experimentando un sinfín de emociones acumularse nuevamente

¿Tan repugnante y desagradable había sido aquel beso para Naruto?

Al menos había servido de algo, ahora estaba más que convencido de que Naruto era real. Una alucinación no puede dañarte, no físicamente. Verbal, emocional y psicológicamente sí. O eso creía

Las horas próximas transcurrieron sin ninguna novedad. Sasuke permanecía sentado frente a la computadora portátil, en espera de que las ideas inconexas volvieran a unirse…nada

No podía escribir, joder, ni siquiera podía pensar. Su inspiración se había ido a pique también. Su estado de ánimo, su buen humor, su dicha, todo se había esfumado en escasas dos horas

Discretamente, miró de soslayo a Naruto, este seguía en una posición extraña, observándolo temeroso desde afuera. Su espalda se mantenía erguida contra el árbol, de cuclillas y con ambas manos a los costados de sus piernas

De nuevo, desvió la mirada hacia la pantalla. Detestaba esa sensación de malestar en el estomago, el agudo dolor en sus labios y ahora le sumaba la estúpida consciencia que no dejaba de murmurar idioteces en su subconsciente

¿Por qué tenía que hacer algo?, fue Naruto quien lo mordió, Naruto tuvo la culpa, él solo lo había besado y vaya forma de corresponderle tan efímero contacto labial

El inusitado brillo en los ojos de Naruto centelleaba cada vez más a medida que caía la noche

Se maldijo, maldijo su impulsividad y a su puta consciencia de porquería que no hacía otra cosa que no fuera reprocharle sobre lo acontecido

De súbito, se puso de pie. Cerrando de golpe el computador para salir de la cabaña

La silueta que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna, se ocultó aun mas entre los arbustos

Rápidamente, su expresión se suavizó. Sus negros e iracundos ojos reflejaron incertidumbre al ver a Naruto ocultándose entre la maleza. Era un maldito insensible…

-Ven- se agachó y estiró su mano en dirección de Naruto. –No estoy molesto, ven- por unos instantes sintió que le hablaba a un animal y no a un… ¿humano?

Desconfiado, Naruto avanzó a gatas por la maleza, alzó la mirada para ver el rostro de Sasuke, neutral, indiferente, sin vestigios de enfado o decepción, solo él, como lo había visto desde la carretera

Despacio, decidió tomar la mano, aun temiendo recibir algún golpe por su inconsciente acción pasada. Porque Naruto ni siquiera actuó deliberadamente, eran sus instintos los que lo forzaban a actuar con una medida defensiva al sentirse en peligro

-Lo…- Sasuke se mordió la lengua, lo odiaba, aborrecía decir eso aun más de lo que odiaba estar confundido. –Lo lamento- soltó, cerrando los ojos. Las orejas cobrizas se mecieron hacia adelante y hacia atrás

Naruto se acercó lo más que le fue posible hasta quedar de frente con Sasuke. Una suave caricia en sus orejas bastó para que se mostrara sumiso

Los expresivos ojos azules se mantuvieron fijos en la herida que había provocado sobre los labios de Sasuke

Lentamente acortó la distancia. Sasuke intuyó que Naruto trataría de besarlo en recompensa por su actitud pasada, así que, al igual que Naruto volvió a cerrar los ojos

La descarada lamida lo desconcertó tanto que se forzó a abrir los ojos al momento

Naruto volvía a girar en círculos cerca de él, solo entonces comprendió que se trataba de otro de los ridículos juegos del hibrido

Suspiró, cansado, derrotado pero conforme de que su fantasía siguiera a su lado, corriendo sin parar y emitiendo unos sonidos guturales y extraños, impropios en un ser humano

Una sonrisa apenas perceptible se formó en sus adoloridos labios

Con un gesto de mano, le indicó a Naruto que entrara, el aludido acató la orden tan rápido que Sasuke ni siquiera pudo poner un pie dentro cuando Naruto ya se hallaba en el interior

-Quiero sopa- sonrió Naruto, señalando la valija correcta con los víveres. Sasuke asintió antes de complacer al enérgico chico. Se lo debía, en otras circunstancias se negaría rotundamente, sin embargo, interiormente sentía que lo mínimo que podía hacer por Naruto tras asustarlo de ese modo, era saciar su apetito. Aunque ciertamente no había necesidad de que Naruto se lo expresara, tenía tres días alimentándolo y por ende, sus reservas de alimentos se habían reducido a la mitad. Hecho que realmente no importaba mucho, teniendo en cuenta que podría volver a la ciudad por un nuevo cargamento de conservas

Ni bien terminaron de cenar, Sasuke se dispuso a irse a dormir. Ya era tarde y aunque no había conseguido escribir nada ese día se sentía satisfecho al ver a Naruto sobre el sofá, le había asignado ese sitio como su cama

Y de pronto un pensamiento insignificante se hizo presente

-Naruto- llamó, mirando hacia otro lado. El susodicho alzó la mirada entre las almohadas del sofá. -¿Quieres dormir en mi habitación?

Estúpido y peligroso, eso era, teniendo en cuenta la fuerte mordida que casi le arranca el labio inferior

No contestó, Naruto en cambio se encaminó tranquilamente hacia la puerta del fondo, dejándolo una vez más estupefacto. Las caderas de Naruto se contoneaban a cada paso que daba, movimientos altamente provocativos que amenazaban con hacerle perder la poca cordura que conservaba

Y a pesar de todo, logró conciliar el sueño. La cama era lo suficientemente amplia para dos personas, aunado al hecho de que Naruto era delgado, no había inconveniente alguno en ello

Volvió a equivocarse, las manos de Naruto se enredaron en su cintura, el rubio se mantenía peligrosamente cerca de su cuerpo, tentándolo, incitándolo

Pero su autocontrol era más fuerte, quería convencerse a sí mismo. Permitió que Naruto lo abrazara, siendo esta vez él quien lo atraía hacia su cuerpo

Ambos se acurrucaron sobre el otro, sus cuerpos juntos, su respiración chocando de vez en cuando con la ajena, mil sensaciones que ascendían como espuma y un hecho en el que ninguno de los dos reparó hasta el amanecer

Cuando el alba llego, Sasuke se estiró sobre la cama, confundido al no sentir el cuerpo de Naruto junto a él

Rápidamente, se incorporó, mirando a su derecha, donde un pequeño zorro rojo descansaba plácidamente, enroscado en su propio cuerpo

-¿Naruto?...


	4. Contradicciones

El atardecer había llegado, y como cada día, Sasuke se dispuso a tomar notas. Una ridícula rutina que había adquirido apenas semanas antes. Escribía lo relevante, cada suceso y detalle del mismo, movimientos del hibrido, el clima, no había una sola cosa que se le escapara a su bolígrafo. Y no obstante, seguía en el mismo punto de partida. Entre más creía conocer de Naruto, mas se daba cuenta de la verdad…no era así

No lo conocía, ni un poco. Las costumbres del raro hibrido variaban según su aspecto corpóreo. En su fase intermedia, el comportamiento de Naruto era lo más cercano a la realidad que él había podido si quiera concebir antes. Era astuto, enérgico, intuitivo, desinhibido. Sin embargo, estos conceptos no se presentaban cuando la forma física de Naruto adoptaba por completo la de un zorro rojo. Empero, nunca lo había visto adquirir dicha forma en su totalidad, por más curiosidad y morbo que pudiera tener para querer presenciar la transformación, el sueño terminaba venciéndolo siempre, los parpados le pesaban y antes de que pudiera llegar a la cúspide de la espera, todo se tornaba borroso, oscuro, y entonces, tras varias horas de sueño, despertaba. Se espabilaba solamente para maldecir su poca resistencia nocturna y se lamentaba aun mas al reparar en el mamífero que reemplazaba a su bello hibrido

Sasuke solía preguntarse durante las noches si Naruto en algún momento había sido íntegramente humano, o en su defecto, totalmente animal. ¿Cuál era el fallo?, ¿Cuál variable pasaba por alto?

Con el paso de los días la ansiedad se convertía en desesperación, y la incertidumbre en capricho. Su mente no podía estar más envenenada a causa de la mortífera confusión que le acaecía Naruto, el gusto e interés por el hibrido estaba traspasando lentamente las barreras de lo permitido, Sasuke lo sabía y lo más irónico del asunto era que, no hacía nada por evitarlo

Se dejaba arrastrar de lleno por su mórbida fantasía, orillado a los extremos de la línea hacia lo desconocido, y quería traspasarla, anhelaba saber que secretos ocultaba un ser tan malditamente bello

Naruto era su actual nexo entre la realidad y la utopía. Podía observarlo horas enteras sin perder detalle alguno de sus movimientos, de sus acciones y su atrayente mirada celeste

Lo contemplaba al amanecer y seguía haciéndolo cuando el sol se ocultaba. Recopilaba datos y estos no le decían nada en lo absoluto, al igual que Naruto, quizá un poco más

Naruto desconocía su apellido, su edad, ignoraba todo lo que estuviera relacionado con la vida urbana. Y Sasuke no estaba seguro de si se trataba de algún engaño del astuto zorro o si realmente no tenía nada para decirle. Cualquiera que fuera el caso, era menester solucionarlo pronto. Últimamente se había estado enfocando mucho mas en Naruto que en sus propios escritos, y no que le importara. Su seguridad en torno al tiempo extra que le darían cuando la novela estuviera terminada fue tal que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de comunicarse, ni con su "jefe" ni mucho menos con Suigetsu

No, si su cordura aun permanecía intacta, puede que aquel simple error, un sencillo acto de caridad derivara en un enorme descubrimiento de gran importancia. Un hibrido, otra raza desconocida, un ser ligado a la mitología, exceptuando el hecho de que Naruto si era real. Se cuestionaba a diario sobre ello, siempre difería en sus propias conclusiones, aquello que lo llevaba a aceptar la existencia del hibrido, lo hacía vacilar al día siguiente

Pero seguía atento, deleitándose con el majestuoso y extraño ser, y al mismo tiempo retroalimentando sus conocimientos sobre el mismo. Y a Naruto no parecía molestarle, por el contrario, era él quien lo instaba a unirse a su ajetreada y salvaje rutina. Claramente no lo hacía, se limitaba a observar, solo cuando el escepticismo alcanzaba un nivel peligroso que lo hacía dudar de su raciocinio, entonces y solo entonces dejaba de tomar notas para poder confirmar lo que veía

Lo tocaba, simples roces intencionales, nada más. No había vuelto a intentar besarlo desde el incidente, Naruto tampoco se oponía a que lo tocara, hasta parecía disfrutarlo aunque eran meras conjeturas

Únicamente una teoría se anteponía al resto, Naruto regresaba a su estado "primitivo" cuando había luna nueva. Y lo que duraba Naruto en el cuerpo de un zorro que, él había denominado como contenedor, se limitaba a unas horas, variaba, tres ocasiones había lidiado con el estado animal del rubio. Diez horas, siete horas, nueve horas…

Sasuke dejo la libreta sobre el césped y se sentó bajo la sombra proyectada por uno de los cipreses. La superficie del lago brillaba con los rayos solares. Unos cinco metros lo distanciaban de Naruto, el cual se divertía haciendo salpicar el agua con un manotazo lateral. Cuando el agua helada le acariciaba el rostro, Naruto retrocedía

-No te pasara nada si te mojas- Sasuke balanceó el bolígrafo entre sus dedos. Las reacciones de Naruto le resultaban hilarantes y ridículas

Cesando con las salpicaduras, Naruto se acercó cauteloso hacia el ciprés y Sasuke reconoció enseguida la absurda invitación a otro de los múltiples juegos del hibrido

Silencioso, se arrastró por la maleza, acechando a la distancia. Sasuke suspiró cansinamente, optó por hacerse el desentendido. Sabía que si evitaba alentar a Naruto en sus juegos, este cedería de inmediato, ya fuera porque se aburría de esperar una acción contributiva a sus actos o porque simplemente se resignaba al no ver pizca de participación en ellos

-¿Ya tienes hambre?- bostezó, tomando la libreta a su lado. Naruto abandonó su escondite para afirmar a la interrogante. Los afilados caninos se habían vuelto más agudos que antes y ese hecho en particular no pasó desapercibido para el Uchiha

Asimismo, se había cuestionado sobre qué sucedería si alteraba la dieta de Naruto, ¿Qué pasaría si en lugar de alimentos enlatados y pastas le daba a probar un poco de carne?

Mejor no esclarecer aquella duda, tampoco era de relevancia como otras interrogantes que tenia

Estiró los brazos y se dispuso a ir a la cabaña. No tenía más de tres semanas en las cercanías del bosque y el lugar comenzaba a asfixiarlo de algún modo. Pero lo soportaba, sus inquietudes se disolvían al reparar en Naruto. Como si de algún hechizo de tratase, no se veía lejos de él, un lazo imperceptible se estaba formando y conforme pasaban los días, el vinculo se fortalecía

Ya dentro, hurgó en la vieja y polvorienta alacena de la cocina. El único rincón de la cabaña que Sasuke no había podido limpiar, cada vez que lo intentaba, Naruto le saltaba encima para evitar que cambiara de lugar las pastas y demás encurtidos. Con lo mucho que le había costado trasladarlas de la valija a la alacena

Al abrir la pequeña portezuela un chirrido de produjo. Sasuke miró desconcertado el interior, sorprendiéndose al divisar la única lata de sopa de verduras intacta

Aspiró en un intento por relajarse, se había encerrado tanto en sus divagaciones y demás pormenores que se había olvidado de las reservas

Buscó en todos los bolsillos de la maleta, aun a sabiendas de que el poco efectivo que había llevado consigo se lo había dado una semana atrás a su chofer, luego de llamarle para solicitarle un encargo por el que estaba dispuesto a pagar con creces. Y vaya que lo hizo. Tras recibir una valija mas, provista de víveres

Ya era inevitable su regreso a la ciudad. Tendría que volver por más comida y asimismo, podría enriquecer sus conocimientos en la biblioteca, se abastecería de un buen número de volúmenes referentes a seres mitológicos, investigaría a fondo sobre un dato en particular. No obstante, le llevaría varios días esclarecer el mar de dudas, aunque cabía la posibilidad de comprar algunos libros. Así no tendría que quedarse en la ciudad. Solo iría por lo necesario y regresaría a la cabaña

Pero había un temor, un profundo miedo que lo hacía meditar más de lo debido. Si todo este tiempo había estado alucinando, presa de una senilidad temporal, entonces cuando regresara a la ciudad, el velo generado por el espejismo caería, dando lugar a la factible realidad que día a día vivía

Las casi doscientas páginas redactadas se volverían basura, ¿Quién en su sano juicio compraría semejante desfachatez?, nadie. Absolutamente nadie compraría los escritos de un joven cuya estabilidad mental se había ido en declive durante su ausencia en una casa de descanso

Regresaría a la cabaña y se daría cuenta de la verdad, Naruto no estaría ahí porque nunca existió

Un ligero estremecimiento lo dejo pensando un buen rato

-Tengo hambre- Desesperado, Naruto llamó su atención

Saliendo abruptamente de sus cavilaciones, Sasuke miró por encima de su hombro. La esponjosa cola cobriza zigzagueaba en el aire, sobresaliendo a los costados de Naruto. Parecía ondularse con la misma velocidad de una bandera izada en el aire

Resignado, vació el contenido de la lata en una sartén para calentarlo. La ultima lata de comida, no había nada mas por hacer, era ineludible su regreso

-Sasuke- pero al estar absuelto en sus pensamientos, no notó la presencia del chico a sus espaldas, Naruto era sumamente sigiloso y rápido. Sasuke permaneció estático cuando Naruto comenzó a restregar su cuerpo contra el suyo, cual felino necesitado de afecto

Sus labios parecieron punzarle en un ilusorio recordatorio de lo acontecido semanas atrás cuando el beso había tenido lugar

Los latidos cardiacos aumentaron en velocidad y numero, Sasuke casi podía escuchar los latidos de su pecho y por consiguiente Naruto también lo hacia

Pero sin duda el limite fueron las suaves lamidas en su cuello, una incitación de esa índole ya no podía frenarla aun si lo deseaba

Lo siguiente que Naruto supo fue que su cuerpo se encontraba sobre la mesa del comedor, y al alzar la mirada, los intensos ojos negros lo analizaban detenidamente

Una diminuta sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Naruto, quien, nuevamente se dejaba guiar por sus instintos. Necesitaba todo de Sasuke pero no sabía porque, solo quería sentirlo, tocarlo como Sasuke lo tocaba, hacer lo mismo que hacia Sasuke

Un ligero calambre en su pelvis lo alertó de su propia excitación. Era inevitable, ver a Naruto de esa forma lo ponía realmente. Los grandes ojos azules parecían incitantes puertas al pecado. Los afilados colmillos en conjunto con las orejas una adrenalina de morbo, los rosados labios una invitación al paraíso, y la expuesta piel canela un incentivo que deseaba reclamar de su propiedad

Al principio, las caricias fueron suaves, leves, casi como si se tratara de algún efímero pensamiento que lo había orillado a palpar cada centímetro de la suave piel bronceada. Naruto reía en veces, y otras tantas, dejaba escapar unos sonidos que rayaban en la locura

Excitación y gozo aumentaban progresivamente. Sin previo aviso ni mayores miramientos, Sasuke acercó su rostro al de Naruto, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros del mismo. De nueva cuenta los molestos caninos lo mantenían quieto, anhelaba besarlo pero no quería volver a caer presa del dolor labial y el rotundo rechazo inducido por sus propias acciones

Despacio, rozó los labios ajenos, de arriba abajo y viceversa. La cálida humedad en la boca de Naruto lo alteraba tanto y más que verlo desnudo, no importaba cuantas veces se repitiera el hecho de haberse acostumbrado a las excentricidades y forma de ser del hibrido, no era cierto, era una rotunda falacia que el mismo acababa de desmentir al depositar un suave beso en la comisura de los labios del rubio, este se removió incomodo, una oleada de sensaciones lo inquietaban al tiempo que lo confundían

Se sentía agitado, desesperado, y de algún modo, las acciones de Sasuke lo calmaban, necesitaba más de eso. Deseaba que Sasuke no se detuviera y a la vez que hiciera algo más

Su cuerpo actuó por sí solo, escabulléndose por uno de los costados de Sasuke

Las abisales pupilas siguieron cada felino movimiento del otro hasta detenerse en el sofá. Naruto parecía llamarlo con la mirada, y fuera su imaginación o no, lo deseaba, deseaba sumirse y llegar hasta las últimas del morbo que le generaba Naruto

Mientras se aproximaba al sofá, se apresuró a bajarse un poco los pantalones, lo mismo que la ropa interior. Su erección quedo libre y la inquieta y esponjosa cola siguió meciéndose a ambos lados

Naruto se tendió lentamente en el sofá, permitiéndose sentir el fuerte cosquilleo que le recorría el cuerpo, como cuando se disponía a acechar a algún animal, la misma sensación de alegría y excitación lo invadía ahora, y Sasuke lo sabía, se percató de ello en el momento justo que se acomodó sobre el cuerpo de Naruto

La piel canela parecía arder bajo sus caricias, los labios rosados proferían mil y un sonidos desconocidos a medida que se dedicaba a besar el contorno de ese cuerpo de tentación que varias noches atrás venia anhelando

Lamió su abdomen, trazando un húmedo recorrido con la lengua hasta los pezones de Naruto, donde se detuvo para estimularlos un poco, arrebatándole más gemidos ahogados al rubio

Sus dedos siguieron recorriendo la suave piel, delineando desde el pecho hasta las caderas. Naruto llevo su cabeza hacia atrás ante las exquisitas y desconocidas sensaciones que se abrían paso en él

Logró zafarse una vez más de aquella incómoda posición, bajó al piso pero la frialdad en su cuerpo lo obligó a ocupar nuevamente el sofá. Naruto decidió finalmente ponerse de rodillas sobre el mismo, consternado al ser sujeto de nuevo por Sasuke, esta vez de las caderas

El Uchiha enterró con firmeza los dedos a los costados de la cintura de Naruto. Ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba con urgencia poseerlo, aun si podía correrse con solo tocar a Naruto, quería penetrarlo, quería hacerlo gemir, agotarlo sexualmente, que su fantasía fetichista llegara a suscitarse

Un gemido agudo resonó en la estancia cuando Sasuke se dispuso a penetrarlo, lentamente introdujo la punta de su erección en la estrecha entrada, usando como lubricante sus propios fluidos, las diminutas gotas de liquido pre seminal que rodeaban el glande fueron suficientes para llevar a cabo su cometido

Ingresó despacio, aferrando bien las caderas de Naruto, mordiéndose los labios a medida que terminaba de entrar. Y es que Naruto estaba tan estrecho que el simple hecho de penetrarlo le resultó tan satisfactorio como doloroso

Una vez adentro, se detuvo. Permaneció quieto y observó complacido el ligero estremecimiento en las orejas cobrizas

Cuando Naruto comenzó a mover las caderas por su cuenta, Sasuke procedió a embestirlo, lento pero profundo. El arrebato de placer nubló todos y cada uno de sus sentidos en ese momento

Naruto se había incorporado un poco para asirse con ambas manos de su espalda, tratando que el contacto fuera más profundo, aun si al comienzo le resultó doloroso. Era como una necesidad vital, tal como comer o respirar, de ese modo Naruto necesitaba sentir a Sasuke dentro de él, moviéndose dentro de él y rasgando su interior con cada dura embestida

Los ojos azules estaban dilatados, los labios ligeramente entreabiertos a la par que gemía cada vez más fuerte

Sasuke se sentía al borde del éxtasis, su pelvis impactaba con fuerza las caderas de Naruto, su miembro resentía la maravillosa estreches y nada mas en ese instante importó

Dejo de aferrar a Naruto de las caderas para tomarlo de la cintura una vez más, buscando intensificar el ritmo de las embestidas. Naruto gruñía con satisfacción y él jadeaba sobre el bello y broceado cuerpo que se estremecía entre cada penetración

Pronto, la velocidad de las embestidas aumentó. Sasuke no supo si lo hizo deliberadamente al sentir venirse el clímax o si fue Naruto quien lo orilló a terminar

Lo último que sintió fue una deliciosa corriente ascendiendo rápidamente por su espalda, culminando con un fuerte orgasmo que inundó las paredes internas de Naruto, humedeciéndolas con su semen caliente

Naruto chilló al sentir el líquido en su interior, su orgasmo no tardó en llegar, humedeciendo los cojines del sofá con su propio semen

La extrema sensibilidad forzó a Sasuke a permanecer quieto unos instantes en la misma posición, sin salir de Naruto, al contrario, lo aferro más a su cuerpo para impedirle que se moviera, el más mínimo roce lo hacía resentir con fuerza

Pero Naruto quería apartarse, y aunque duró unos segundos inmóvil. Lentamente se incorporó, ladeó su cabeza para proceder a lamer una y otra vez el cuello de Sasuke, instándolo a que lo soltara

-Detente- Sasuke cerró los ojos, resintiendo los movimientos de Naruto, las lamidas en su cuello lo estaban excitando una vez mas y a pesar de que ese no era el objetivo de Naruto, lo estaba logrando

Con suavidad, lo soltó para salir de su interior. Naruto lo observó unos instantes, con la cabeza ladeada y una expresión que Sasuke no logró descifrar

Los restos de semen seguían sobre su miembro, Naruto se percató de ello, y al hacerlo, acercó su rostro hacia la hombría de Sasuke

-¡No!- Sasuke! se sobresaltó al ver las intenciones de Naruto por hacerle una felación. Quizás fuera de sí habría aceptado pero no era imbécil y aquellos colmillos de Naruto no estaban de adorno. Decidió prudente por esta vez ceder con el acto, aun si ya se había consumado, podían repetirlo en otra ocasión. Apartó a Naruto para levantarse del sofá con la única finalidad de darse un bien merecido baño, después tal vez iría a la ciudad…

-.-.-.-.-.

La noche había llegado, dando lugar a los múltiples sonidos en el exterior, desde aullidos a la lejanía hasta el constante soplo del viento al mecer las copas de los arboles

Sasuke se dispuso a secarse el cabello, sin reparar ya en la hora. Sabía que era demasiado tarde para volver a la ciudad, ningún taxi prestaría su servicio a no ser que el pago fuera efectuado por adelantado, cuestión inverosímil para él, ya que había gastado hasta el último centavo en los víveres

No tenía mayor importancia. Él no tenía hambre y aun quedaba un poco de sopa en la cacerola, un dato extra sobre el hibrido a tener en consideración, por más absurdo que fuera, a Naruto no le gustaban las verduras a no ser que llevaran algún acompañamiento tal como los fideos o algún complemento de soya que se hacía pasar por carne

Algunas gotas de agua tocaron el suelo cuando se dirigió al comedor, aun con la toalla en la mano. Tendría tiempo de sobra para escribir un par de páginas más y complementar la novela. Era increíble la soltura y habilidad textual con la que se estaba desenvolviendo semanas atrás. Lo que en la ciudad le pareció una actividad caótica, en la cabaña no tuvo mayor obstáculo que el de distraerse deliberadamente al contemplar el singular y atrayente espécimen que representaba Naruto. No obstante, de ahí provenían los datos recopilados para su nueva obra, una demasiado densa, conflictiva, un escrito que ponía a prueba la mentalidad del lector, su propio acertijo actual, el mismo que derivaba en la existencia de un ser, posiblemente mitológico y de cuya existencia dudaba

Pero eso no le impidió seguir escribiendo, por las tardes tomaba notas en su cuadernillo y durante las noches transcribía dichos datos en la computadora

Ya tenía material suficiente. Sería cuestión de tiempo, corregir algunas conjeturas y pedirle a Suigetsu que revisara manualmente las fallas ortográficas. Solo faltaba una cosa para que la novela fuese perfecta, el poder de convencimiento de parte del escritor no estaría completo hasta que él mismo creyera su relato

Le costaba, realmente era complicado aceptar ese hecho. Aun si veía a Naruto, e incluso si había tenido relaciones con él. La mente era un arma de doble filo y Sasuke lo sabía bien. Largas y extenuantes horas frente al computador eran clara muestra de ello. Dilucidar entre la realidad y la ficción nunca le resultó tan complicado como ahora

Sin mayor miramiento, insertó la memoria. Varias páginas se desglosaron frente a sus ojos al mover el cursor hasta el icono correspondiente. La curiosidad le instó a mirar una vez más al precioso ser que descansaba plácidamente sobre el sofá, dedujo que Naruto no despertaría hasta pasadas varias horas, no obstante, se equivocó

Retomó la escritura justo en la última parte, como siempre las ideas fluyeron, claras y concisas

Difíciles de digerir pero fáciles de plasmarlas

Sus dedos tecleaban sin cesar, palabra tras palabra unía las múltiples ideas inconexas, la variable lluvia de ideas y las varias interrogantes que venía formulándose desde el primer día en la cabaña. Dudas nimias que esperaba poder resolver al regresar a la ciudad, al majestuoso reciento del conocimiento, la biblioteca

Dos horas permaneció escribiendo y media hora más corrigiendo errores insignificantes

Un suspiro de agotamiento se prolongó en sus labios al guardar las últimas páginas. Ya estaba listo, varias semanas de ausencia pero había valido totalmente la pena. El borrador estaba listo para ser enviado a la editorial y él no podía sentirse más satisfecho con su logro, exceptuando los burdos cuestionamientos sobre el hibrido

Al cerrar el computador, un par de brillantes ojos azules lo observaron con interés, Sasuke se sobresaltó en su lugar cuando el muchacho acercó su rostro. Desconocía la finalidad pero los afilados caninos que sobresalían en las comisuras de los labios de Naruto seguían surtiendo efecto en él

-Escucha bien lo que voy a decir- se levantó de la silla al recuperarse de la momentánea impresión. Naruto lo siguió con la mirada hasta el sofá. –Mañana me iré lejos, regresaré a mi hogar- explicó lento y pausado, haciendo énfasis a cada palabra. Cuestión que, confundió aun más a Naruto. –Solo será un día. Regresaré cuando tenga lo que necesito, traeré mas comida también- ante la última frase, Naruto reaccionó

Corrió en búsqueda de alimentos, hurgó cada cajón de la alacena, encontrándose con la nada grata sorpresa de la carencia de las latas

Sasuke lo miró interesado, sin proferir palabra alguna. Le resultaba fascinante poder contemplar los cambios y las reacciones de Naruto

Lo vio subir con agilidad por uno de los muebles para retomar su búsqueda

-No hay nada- repitió, esperando esta vez ser comprendido. Naruto escuchaba pero se le dificultaba razonar, generalmente lo hacía al cabo de unos minutos. Su sentido común se volvía más agudo durante la tarde, aunque su hiperactividad se disparaba de igual manera

Naruto inspeccionó toda la cabaña, no hubo un solo rincón en el que no buscara el alimento, creyendo falsamente que Sasuke lo había ocultado. Finalmente desistió y regresó al comedor donde Sasuke se hallaba sentado frente al computador

-Tengo hambre- intentó, moviéndose de un lado al otro, fisgoneando sobre los hombros del Uchiha

-No tenemos comida- recalcó cada palabra con sumo cuidado. –Me iré mañana a buscar…

-¡No!- el agudo y desesperado timbre de voz que uso Naruto lo forzó a devolverse hacia él. Las orbes azules tintineaban expectantes. Sasuke arqueó una ceja, confundido por la expresión horrorizada de Naruto. –No quiero que te vayas- agregó en voz apenas audible

Un par de mechones rubios se encargaron de cubrir los ojos celestes cuando Naruto bajó la mirada

-¿Por qué?- un desconocido pinchazo de dolor atravesó a Sasuke. De algún modo era como si la sensación que estaba experimentando Naruto se transfiriera a él. Sentía temor, confusión, sensaciones que previamente no había experimentado. El silencio se hizo palpable, Naruto se mantenía cabizbajo y Sasuke no sabía cómo actuar. Tampoco quería mentirle, aun si era real debía regresar por los víveres, los libros eran mero capricho suyo para obtener y solidificar la información obtenida. –Necesito que me entiendas- exhaló, dándose la vuelta para apagar el ordenador. –No tenemos comida y además…- tomó la memoria de la mesa para mostrársela a Naruto, aun si no sabía lo que era y mucho menos su función, quería que al menos comprendiera el valor que tenía su trabajo, después de todo había sido la razón para tomarse dichas vacaciones, el empleo en si no le agradaba pero era lo más fácil que había logrado conseguir y la paga era excelente. –Además necesito entregar esto- ni bien terminó de hablar, Naruto le arrebató la memoria de las manos y salió corriendo de la cabaña, tan rápido que Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante el acto

Velozmente, se puso de pie. No tardó en abandonar la cabaña pero la oscuridad de la intemperie le impedía ver más allá de unos cuantos metros de distancia. Algunos arbustos se movieron a su derecha. Sasuke se pasó una mano por el rostro, visiblemente preocupado. ¿Y cómo no estarlo?

Naruto se había llevado su esfuerzo de semanas, varias páginas escritas con esmero y dedicación, datos recopilados en su estadía. Todo estaba ahí, no solamente la información actual, inclusive tenía varios archivos de importancia, borradores pasados y algunos párrafos escuetos para sus siguientes obras

-¡Naruto!- lo llamó en voz alta, esperando obtener respuesta…Nada

No sabía en realidad que era lo que le había molestado tanto al hibrido, si la carencia de comida o su temporal retirada. Quizá ambas pero no tenía importancia, se había llevado su trabajo consigo y estaba seguro de que no podría recuperarlo

Apenas logró avanzar unos pasos cuando el sonido de un objeto arrojado al agua lo detuvo. Naruto había arrojado su USB en el lago

Maldijo una y otra vez en voz baja, sin apartar la mirada de los arbustos. Rápidamente la rabia se intensificó, sentía la sangre hervirle de solo recordar las horas desperdiciadas, los malditos dolores de cabeza acaecidos por la escritura, una actividad que ahora perdía importancia

Molesto, volvió a la cabaña. Sus pasos resonaron a medida que caminaba de un lado al otro, su frustración lo orilló a descargar su furia en los muebles. Volteó la mesa, tiró los utensilios de cocina que él mismo había llevado, golpeó la alacena, pateó el sofá hasta que no pudo más

Sus nudillos se tornaron blancos por la fuerza ejercida en sus puños. Asimismo, un hilillo de sangre descendió de la comisura de sus labios, los había mordido con tanta fuerza que se había ocasionado una herida de consideración, sin embargo, su enojo rebasaba cualquier sensación en ese momento, el dolor era superficial pero la rabia no menguaba

Y deseó interiormente que Naruto no regresara, probablemente terminaría como alguno de sus desdichados muebles, en el suelo y golpeado. Oh si, le daría una merecida paliza si llegaba a encontrarlo de nuevo. Fuera un juego o un simple acto de desesperación, Naruto no tenía porque haber arrojado su memoria al lago. No era más que una criatura estúpida, sin raciocinio, desagradecida

Lo había alimentado durante semanas, le cedió un lugar en su cama e inclusive lo albergó en la cabaña a sabiendas de que los víveres eran insuficientes

-Hibrido de porquería- insultó, dejándose caer al suelo. Era una verdadera ironía, sabía que no debía fiarse de él, lo supo desde que lo vio hurgando en sus pertenencias. Y ahora pagaba caro por su ignorancia, por su ridículo interés y manía por descubrir más de aquel ser que resultó una absoluta aberración de la naturaleza

Lo despedirían en el mejor de los casos, lo tildarían de loco si llegaba a decir cualquier cosa referente a Naruto. Fuera o no real, no quería verlo más. Estaba furioso, con Naruto y consigo mismo por permitir semejante humillación hacia su persona

Dio un fuerte golpe con el puño en el suelo. Tantos meses de trabajo a la basura y todo por una estupidez

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció en el mismo lugar, reflexionando, siendo carcomido por el enfado que le había ocasionado ver perdido su trabajo. Solo esperaba la llegada del amanecer para poder largarse de ahí, lo que anteriormente le atemorizaba no existía más

Le importaba un carajo si Naruto era real, para él había dejado de existir en el momento que arrojó todo su esfuerzo al lago

Él solamente se encargaría de irse, empacaría sus cosas y se largaría para no volver más. Que la fantasía quedara como tal, una simple falacia transitoria, producto de su imaginación en un desesperado intento de complacerse

Decidido, se levantó, dejando de lamentarse por lo pasado. No tenía más alternativa que renunciar, se rehusaba a dejar su orgullo a un lado y permitir que lo despidieran. Antes muerto que dejar que alguien más se impusiera ante él

Afortunadamente no había muchos artículos que empacar. Algunas prendas rezagadas en el suelo, productos de aseo y los utensilios de cocina, así como su computadora portátil y el calendario

Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se posaron en la fecha, más específicamente en la fase lunar. Curiosamente había luna nueva, por lo tanto, Naruto volvería a ser un miserable saco de pulgas, tal como lo había encontrado el primer día. Hilarante, aunque le daba igual lo que pasara con él…o al menos quería convencerse de eso

Conforme el coraje se disipaba, su preocupación se incrementaba. Aun era de madrugada y no esperaba que Naruto fuera a volver pero el simple hecho de pensar en la inmensidad del bosque y los peligros que se ocultaban en él, lo forzaron a reflexionar

¿Y de que mierda se agobiaba ahora?

Naruto tenía la culpa por ser tan impulsivo. Fueran sus instintos o su casi inexistente lógica, el daño estaba hecho. No iba a recuperar esos archivos aun si conseguía extraer la memoria del lago

Las horas pasaban y su contradicción permanecía indemne. Ya no esperaba el amanecer, esperaba a Naruto. Quería al menos poder disponer de la oportunidad para reprenderlo, para insultarlo y cuestionarlo sobre sus acciones, aun si Naruto comprendía poco de lo que le decía. Necesitaba descargar su enojo y al mismo tiempo deseaba saber que estaba bien…

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya se hallaba abriendo las maletas. No tuvo que buscar mucho para dar con la linterna

Estaba oscuro, hacia frio y las probabilidades de encontrar a Naruto en las cercanías del bosque eran casi nulas. El hibrido había desaparecido horas antes y estaba consciente de que no respondería a su llamado

Sin embargo eso no le impidió salir en su búsqueda. Atravesó el puente con cuidado, agudizando lo más que le era posible sus sentidos. Desde la vista hasta el oído. Su labor se dificultaría más con el estado actual de Naruto, buscar a un individuo con rasgos animales era fácil, pero buscar a un pequeño zorro de cuya especie estaba seguro habría decenas, seria empíricamente improbable

De pronto, se dio cuenta de algo. Tras caminar por las inmediaciones laterales del bosque, junto a la carretera. El enfado y la decepción se habían esfumado por completo, no importaba cuantas veces tratara de engañarse a sí mismo, no buscaba a Naruto para reprenderlo y mucho menos para golpearlo, seria estúpido hacer algo así cuando sabía de antemano que con ello no recuperaría sus escritos

Buscaba a Naruto porque estaba preocupado por él, y la angustia crecía a medida que los minutos pasaban. Sopesó la posibilidad de que Naruto hubiera vuelto a la cabaña y cuando se dispuso a darse la vuelta, lo que vio lo petrificó

Un enorme lobo grisáceo lo miraba fijamente, fiero y en posición de ataque. Sasuke permaneció inmóvil, aun cuando la alarma de peligro inminente estuviera haciendo estragos en su interior

El lobo gruñó, dejando al descubierto los afilados colmillos, se estaba preparando para atacarlo. Una presa acorralada cuyo raciocinio le impidió tomar algún objeto ajeno a la linterna para protegerse a si mismo

Un error que por lo visto le costaría caro

El animal se acercó, Sasuke retrocedió un paso. Las hojas de los arboles se mecieron y antes de que pudiera enfocar la mirada, un pequeño zorro rojo se abalanzó sobre el animal que amenazaba su integridad física

Astuto, el zorro trepó por el cuerpo del lobo, posicionándose en el lomo para morderlo con fuerza

Un aullido gutural se prolongó durante varios segundos. Sasuke miraba incrédulo la escena, sin terminar de digerir lo que estaba pasando

El cuerpo del pequeño zorro se balanceaba de un lado al otro mientras el lobo se sacudía para quitárselo de encima

Sasuke salió de su ensimismamiento y se dispuso a buscar algo con que defenderse. Rocas, ramas, tomó todo lo que estuvo a su alcance. Arrojó las piedras al rostro del animal, cuidando su puntería para no golpear al zorro que difícilmente continuaba aferrado al lomo grisáceo

El zorro cayó irremediablemente al suelo y la rabia del lobo era tal que la saliva escurría por sus afilados colmillos

Asió con firmeza la rama pero no tuvo tiempo de golpear al animal cuando el sonido de un claxon resonó a la distancia. El ensordecedor ruido fue más que suficiente para espantar al animal que, asustado y confundido, volvió a adentrarse en el bosque

El auto siguió su recorrido, ignorando la escena que se suscitaba y al individuo que acaba de salvar de manera inconsciente

Sasuke respiraba agitadamente, la adrenalina y el temor persistían pero se forzó a acercarse hacia el pequeño zorro rojo que yacía inmóvil en el suelo

Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo acercó a su cuerpo. Un alivio inmenso lo tranquilizó al escuchar la acompasada respiración

Acarició el fino pelaje y retomó su camino de vuelta a la cabaña

Las horas siguientes no pudo dormir. Su atención estaba fija en el zorro que dormitaba sobre el sofá, confiaba en que Naruto despertaría pronto y ni bien se ausentó del estudio para buscar alguna manta, suaves quejidos lo hicieron devolverse sobre sus pasos

El hibrido se removía incomodo en el sofá, quejándose seguramente por el golpe que se había dado al caer bruscamente del lomo del animal

Deprisa, se encaminó hacia él, temiendo que la herida fuera grave. Desafortunadamente no disponía de lo necesario para curarlo esta vez, si la herida era en la cabeza era menester que lo atendieran en un hospital, meditó en ello al dirigirse al baño por el botiquín de primeros auxilios

Cuando volvió, Naruto había despertado. Su forma hibrida en su esplendor y leves vestigios de insomnio asomando bajo sus hermosos ojos azules

-Naruto- nombró despacio, esperando que el muchacho lo reconociera. Tal vez seguía molesto por lo del día anterior

Naruto se espabiló rápidamente, miró asustado en todas direcciones como si el peligro inminente siguiera allí, sin embargo solo pudo encontrarse con las abisales pupilas que lo tranquilizaban

Su semblante denotó un deje de aflicción al haber recordado algo, Naruto salió rápidamente de la cabaña y ni los constantes gritos de Sasuke lo frenaron

Esta vez el Uchiha no dudó en acudir en su búsqueda, ya había amanecido pero aun no sabía que tan grave era la herida de Naruto, su brazo había sanado en un par de días, no obstante la contusión podía ser delicada en esta ocasión

Al no verlo en el lago, fue hasta el puente que dividía ambos segmentos. El espeso follaje se le antojó temible

Apenas llegó a medio camino cuando divisó a Naruto a la distancia

Decidió esperarlo y su sorpresa fue grande al observar lo que Naruto traía en sus labios

Vallas y frutos secos cayeron al suelo cuando Naruto abrió la boca. Sasuke observó atónito las ramas pero no pudo preguntar cuando Naruto alzó una mano frente a él

La diminuta memoria estaba ahí, y Sasuke se reprochó a sí mismo por sus conjeturas anteriores pero eso no le impidió preguntar

-¿Por qué…?

-Aquí está la comida- le aclaró Naruto con una notoria sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios al tiempo que señalaba las ramas. Sasuke tragó pesado al escucharlo, Naruto no se había ausentado para evadirlo, tan solo había ido a buscar alimento. –No te vayas- mas que petición sonó como a suplica

Sasuke se acicaló el cabello hacia atrás, más que indeciso. No podía creer que Naruto realmente hubiera razonado lo que le había dicho anteriormente hasta el punto de buscar una solución a ello

-Tu herida- desvió el tema, halando del brazo al rubio hacia su cuerpo para inspeccionar su cabeza. Las orejas cobrizas no presentaban ninguna herida y cuando Sasuke retiró algunos mechones dorados, solo consiguió una suave risa como respuesta. -¿Por qué me ayudaste?- quiso saber, mirando fijamente los brillantes ojos celestes

-Porque estabas en peligro- respondió Naruto, alzándose de hombros. –Como la primera vez que te vi y el lobo quería atacarte…

Las palabras hicieron eco en el Uchiha, recordó cómo semanas atrás presentía que lo seguían y su teoría no había sido errónea. Naruto no era quien lo seguía sino un lobo y había sido el hibrido quien lo defendió, ahora entendía de donde provenía la herida en el brazo de Naruto

Trató de calmarse, de evitar exteriorizar la sorpresa tras enterarse de un hecho tan insólito como ese

Abrazó con fuerza a Naruto, maldiciéndose una y mil veces por su actitud pasada. Naruto solo trataba de protegerlo y él en cambio había pensado en golpearlo por una estupidez sin sentido

-Quiero que vengas conmigo- susurró, aspirando el aroma que despedía el cabello rubio. Naruto lo abrazó con más fuerza, asintiendo ante lo dicho

-.-.-.-.-

El sol ya se ocultaba para cuando abordaron el taxi que los llevaría a la ciudad. Sasuke miraba desinteresadamente por la ventana, tenía sus dudas con respecto a su decisión pero no pensaba retractarse. Solo debía ser excesivamente cuidadoso, inicialmente tenía previsto quedarse una semana solamente. Entregar la memoria con la novela correspondiente y hacerse de información en la biblioteca. Sería un suplicio tener que lidiar con el hiperactivo hibrido que actualmente se movía de un extremo al otro, observando curioso el camino

Tanto alboroto en la parte trasera atrajo inevitablemente la atención del chofer, quien, un tanto molesto por el constante movimiento, echó una mirada por el espejo retrovisor

Las abisales pupilas se entornaron cuando Sasuke se supo observado. Dirigió sigilosamente su mano hacia la cintura de Naruto y de un rápido tirón en la holgada playera marina, lo forzó a sentarse

Naruto emitió un suave gruñido de inconformidad. Trató en vano de levantarse pero Sasuke lo tenía bien sujeto de la cintura, impidiéndole hacer mayor movimiento que no fuera el leve forcejeo que rápidamente cobró intensidad

-Naruto…- resopló con fastidio. El aludido no dejaba de mecerse de un lado al otro, buscando liberarse del agarre, provocando que la gorra negra se ladeara

El chofer prestó mayor atención y Sasuke no tardó en acorralar a Naruto contra el asiento. Cerró los ojos y apresó los labios del rubio con fuerza. Su plan dio resultado puesto que el hombre robusto desvió nuevamente su atención, carraspeando incomodo

Ajustó firmemente la gorra y le dirigió una mirada de reproche. Dos horas partiéndose la cabeza para idear una forma de ocultar los rasgos zorrunos y Naruto lo estropeaba en menos de cinco minutos. Afortunadamente no había pasado a mayores, aunque Sasuke no estaba seguro de poder lidiar con la conducta de Naruto en la ciudad

Naruto rasgó el asiento en repetidas ocasiones

"Compórtate, no hables mucho y muévete poco"- las advertencias de Sasuke seguían haciendo eco en su mente pero le era imposible acatarlas. Sobre todo con esa sensación de picazón recorriéndole el cuerpo, producto de la ropa que le pusiera Sasuke minutos antes

Quería salir corriendo y al mismo tiempo quería llegar. ¿A dónde?, no tenía idea pero Sasuke le inspiraba confianza. Hacía meses que habitaba en la inmensidad del bosque. Había despertado una noche, entre el rocío nocturno y el murmullo insistente de otros animales. Sus recuerdos eran confusos y solo su nombre prevalecía entre el velo de amnesia que lo rodeaba

-Casi llegamos- murmuró Sasuke al cabo de varios minutos que, para el rubio parecieron eternos, pese a la estupefacción que le ocasionaba mirar los enormes edificios que se erigían como frondosos arboles

Las luces de neón de los locales lo hicieron estremecer y de pronto el miedo lo embargó. Estaba en terreno desconocido y aunque el panorama no le desagradaba, comenzaba a sentirse inquieto

Se puso de rodillas sobre el asiento para observar por el cristal a sus espaldas. El verde prado se había convertido en un plano y curvilíneo camino de asfalto. Sin arbustos para ocultarse, sin agua para beber y lo más importante, sin animales. Porque él amaba perseguirlos por diversión, acecharlos a la distancia y permitir que sus instintos hicieran el resto

Se apegó lo más que le fue posible al cuerpo de Sasuke, quería regresar y ni siquiera llegaban…

Las facciones de Sasuke se suavizaron cuando Naruto comenzó a frotar su mejilla contra su playera. Se veía indefenso, asustado

Rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos en un intento por transmitirle protección. Naruto desconocía el entorno y esa cuestión era riesgosa, aunado al hecho de no saber cómo reaccionaría ante el bullicio urbano

Después de pagar, bajó del vehículo y le extendió la mano al rubio que, ladeó la cabeza, confundido. Sasuke dejo escapar un improperio al tiempo que lo halaba del brazo

Naruto se asió fuertemente de su cuerpo cuando estuvo afuera, un abrazo asfixiante y leves vibraciones que evidenciaban su temor al saberse expuesto. Sasuke se mantuvo inmóvil unos segundos, cuestionándose de nueva cuenta si había sido un pésimo proceder de su parte el llevar a Naruto consigo. Pero en esos momentos el alivio que embargaba su cuerpo no le permitía razonar del todo en sus burdas contradicciones. Estaba en la ciudad, más específicamente en su hogar. Las baldosas de concreto producían la característica y hueca resonancia bajo sus pasos. Asimismo, el estrepito producido por los transeúntes, los vehículos en movimiento y demás algarabía surtieron un efecto contrario en su persona

Mientras Naruto estaba aterrado él se sentía sumamente feliz. Fuera por saberse de vuelta en casa o porque ya no había fuerza ni ley física que lo hiciera dudar de la existencia de Naruto lo que generaba su actual estado, no importaba, las dudas eran superfluas y el hibrido seguía siendo un ente tangible. Estaba ahí, a su lado, aferrándose a su brazo como si la vida se le fuera en ello

Se detuvo al percatarse del grado de egoísmo que guiaba sus pasos

-Nada malo va a pasarte- se vio tentado a decir al divisar el pórtico de su casa. Sin embargo, el estado de aturdimiento de Naruto lo instó a callar y continuar su camino. Los breves metros que lo separaban de su hogar. Sabía de antemano que Naruto no comprendería sus palabras, al menos no en ese momento, con el corto lapso de tiempo junto al hibrido se había dado cuenta de que las acciones influían mas en Naruto que las palabras

Con dificultad logró abrir la puerta. La única decisión acertada había sido la de dejar el resto de su equipaje en la cabaña, con ello le había dado a entender a Naruto que regresarían, su estadía en la ciudad seria temporal, o al menos quiso convencerlo de ello. Porque interiormente pretendía quedarse, encontraría la forma de mantener a Naruto lejos de la vista de los curiosos, lo adaptaría a su medio y le enseñaría sus costumbres, sería cuestión de tiempo para que Naruto se adaptara

Entró y encendió las luces. La silueta de la pelirroja fue lo primero que acaparó tanto su atención como su enojo

-¡Sasuke!- la chica corrió a su encuentro pero se vio obligada a reprimir el abrazo al reparar en el estorbo junto al Uchiha. Se acomodó las gafas y observó con detenimiento al intruso

-Karin…- le impidió continuar con el minucioso análisis al sujetarla de los hombros. Naruto los miró con aires inquisidores, tan atento que por un segundo Sasuke creyó que se enteraría de la inminente atracción que sentía la pelirroja por él

-¿Quién es él?, no lo había visto- masculló la chica, desviando su atención hacia el apuesto moreno que la miraba imperturbable

Sasuke aspiró profundo antes de decirse a evadir deliberadamente el tema. En primera instancia porque odiaba que se inmiscuyeran en sus asuntos, sobre todo si se trataba de su obsesiva secretaria, y en segunda, porque se estaba arriesgando demasiado

-Mis llaves- extendió su brazo, esperando respuesta inmediata. Y así fue, Karin hurgó entre los bolsillos laterales de la ajustada falda negra antes de entregárselas. –No vuelvas a tocar mis cosas- amenazó, endureciendo la mirada. No era la primera vez que la pelirroja hurgaba en su oficina. La copia extra de sus llaves le habían sido otorgadas tras varios encuentros íntimos pero ya no más. Su interés por ella se había ido en declive, aunque interiormente estaba al tanto de que nunca sintió nada por Karin. Solo era un escape a su aburrida monotonía y actualmente estaba siendo cubierta de un modo más agradable y enigmático

-Quería darte una sorpresa- aclaró ella, rodeando el cuello del moreno con ambos brazos. Naruto emitió una queja apenas audible a sus espaldas. –Llamé a Jirobo para saber cuándo regresabas

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo ante la cercanía de la pelirroja

-Estoy ocupado- la empujó con suavidad. –Tengo que corregir el manuscrito y…- un fuerte ruido proveniente de la cocina silenció sus palabras. –Vete- señaló la puerta al reparar en la ausencia de Naruto

-¿Cuándo podemos…?

-Terminamos- tajó, cerrando la puerta una vez que Karin la hubo cruzado. La referencia era errada, nunca había sostenido ningún tipo de relación que no fuera más allá de los fortuitos encuentros con ella. El término "noviazgo" le seguía resultando ridículo y superfluo

Avanzó rápidamente hacia la cocina. Vio a Naruto revisando la alacena, los cajones abiertos y varios cubiertos en el suelo

-¡Naruto!- bufó molesto, reparando en el desorden

El susodicho volvió el rostro en su dirección, sosteniendo entre sus labios una bolsa de pasta cruda. Los instintos hacían gala de nuevo. Lo básico seria enseñarle a pedir las cosas, el dilema era ¿Cómo?

Inconforme, se encaminó hacia el hibrido para quitarle el sobre de la boca y ponérselo en las manos

-Debes tomar las cosas de esta forma- señaló impertérrito. –Ahora date la vuelta- Naruto obedeció sin chistar, tenía hambre pero la expresión de Sasuke lo forzaba a actuar sumiso

Se aferró del borde de la mesa cuando los pantalones le fueron retirados. Sasuke se acuclilló para retirar con sumo cuidado la venda que rodeaba la pierna izquierda de Naruto

Pronto la esponjosa cola se vio liberada. Naruto suspiró mientras acariciaba su extremidad. Sasuke lo observó en silencio, intuyendo el dolor que debía estar experimentando Naruto. Con cautela, le quitó la gorra

-Estás sucio- fijó entonces su mirada en el cabello dorado, vestigios de polvo y partículas de hojas secas se apreciaban sobre el mismo, opacando la tonalidad rubia que le resultaba tan atrayente como extraña, tal vez por el hecho de que las orejas cobrizas desentonaran

Decidió prudente darle un buen baño. Y así lo hizo, después de pedir a domicilio dos órdenes de arroz con vegetales y asombrarse por la velocidad en que Naruto engullía el alimento

Y ahora frente a la puerta del baño, trataba inútilmente de meter a Naruto en la bañera que previamente había llenado con agua tibia

-Entra de una vez- se desesperó, jalándolo con insistencia de la cintura. Naruto se había aferrado del resquicio de la puerta con tanta fuerza que le era imposible apartarlo de ella. –El agua va a enfriarse

Pero Naruto no lo escuchaba, su cuerpo tiritaba de frio al encontrarse completamente desnudo y en una habitación tan húmeda como ventilada. En el bosque el clima era mucho más cálido y por las noches bastaba con hacerse de un abrigo de hojas secas o resguardarse en aquel sitio cuyos recuerdos se desvanecían también

-Si no lo haces me iré- ante las últimas palabras, Naruto se soltó de súbito, provocando que el Uchiha cayera de espaldas. –Joder, tú…- no pudo seguir hablando cuando Naruto le pasó por un lado para meterse a la bañera

Lentamente adentró las piernas y la temperatura lo animó a introducir el cuerpo entero

Sasuke se puso de pie, ignorando el creciente dolor en su cuerpo. Sabía que tenía que ser paciente con Naruto y le resultaba un tanto irónico el hecho de que tuviera que amenazar al rubio con su partida para instarlo a realizar actividades tan simples, tales como el aseo o la merienda en silencio

Lo observó jugar con el agua, salpicando una y otra vez con ambas manos

Más relajado, tomó el shampoo y tras verter una pequeña cantidad se decidió a frotarlo sobre el cabello rubio

-Cierra los ojos- se acomodó a un costado de la bañera para verificar que Naruto acatara las instrucciones. El rubio apretó fuertemente los ojos, los caninos sobresalientes en las comisuras de sus labios y la posición curiosa en la que se encontraba lo hicieron perderse unos momentos en la exótica belleza que poseía el muchacho

Más extraño continuar usando dicha referencia para el ser que adquiría forma de zorro en las noches de luna nueva

Seguía confundido, quería saberlo todo de Naruto pero el rubio no cooperaba y él comenzaba a impacientarse

Si era cierto que Naruto no recordaba más de la escasa información proporcionada, en dado caso podía optar por otras alternativas para averiguar algo, cualquier cosa de su pasado

El pensamiento de inducirlo bajo hipnosis ya no le parecía tan descabellado. Sin embargo no podía fiarse de nadie. No permitiría que cualquier persona se relacionara con Naruto, mucho menos que se diera cuenta de ciertos rasgos animales que evidenciaban su verdadera naturaleza

Quizás si investigaba sobre dicha rama. Si se abastecía con la suficiente información para llevar a cabo una sesión similar, podría obtener varios datos del subconsciente de Naruto

No obstante, no podía dejarlo solo. Tendría que llevarlo consigo a la biblioteca, solicitar los libros necesarios y retirarse a la brevedad posible, antes de que Naruto armara un alboroto de gran escala

-Mañana saldremos- musitó, vaciando el recipiente con agua sobre la cabeza de Naruto, este se removió incomodo dentro de la tina. –Trata de comportarte esta vez. Nadie va a lastimarte si te quedas a mi lado

-Sasuke…- Naruto salió de la bañera y se sacudió el exceso de líquido. El aludido lo miró arqueando una ceja, parecía que la conversación mutua fluiría esta vez. –Quiero que regresemos…


	5. Sincerarse

Por quinta ocasión, supo que había sido una pésima idea llevarlo consigo. La bibliotecaria, una mujer entrada en años y de carácter voluble a juzgar por la irónica mueca impresa en su rostro, no tardó en acercarse a la mesa

Sasuke contuvo un improperio y nuevamente se sumergió en la lectura, ignorando deliberadamente el molesto ruido a sus espaldas

Un firme movimiento sobre su hombro y tuvo que alzar la mirada para encontrarse con el dubitativo semblante de la anciana

No hubo necesidad de preguntar cuando aquella vieja mujer señaló a sus espaldas

Se giró sobre la silla y lo primero que sus ojos captaron fue al travieso hibrido recargado en uno de los estantes. Varias hojas arrugadas se divisaban a su alrededor. Molesto, se mordió el interior de los labios. Sabía que estaba terminantemente prohibido gritar, y sabía además que era el último llamado de advertencia

Finalmente consiguió calmarse lo suficiente para dejar el libro sobre la mesa y dirigirse hacia Naruto, el cual no dejaba de arrancar una hoja tras otra de uno de los tantos libros gruesos

-Vámonos- fue todo lo que sus labios pronunciaron al tiempo que lo sujetaba con firmeza del brazo, obligándole a caminar junto a él

Salieron de la biblioteca. Naruto no dejaba de arañarle con suavidad la muñeca en un intento por liberarse, y así lo hizo, luego de atravesar la avenida para dejarse caer pesadamente sobre una de las bancas cercanas a la parada de autobuses

-¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?- preguntó endureciendo la mirada. Naruto lo observó dolido. –Una semana y sigues haciendo lo mismo- le recordó, rehusándose a devolverle la mirada. Estaba enojado, peor que enojado. Las pocas horas que había pasado los últimos días en la biblioteca no había podido conseguir un mísero dato que lo ayudara a comprender mejor la existencia del ser que provocaba sus actuales pesares

Entre los cientos de volúmenes sobre seres mitológicos, apenas si había logrado recopilar lo básico. Meras conjeturas de lo que ya sabía acerca de Naruto. Y a pesar de ello no dejaba de sorprenderle la verosimilitud de todo. Era hilarante y estúpido, estúpido e intransigente

Tantas teorías y ninguna terminaba de convencerlo

Un desperdicio de horas, de días…

Y con lo que le había costado convencer a Naruto de que se quedara. Aunque en realidad no tenía más alternativas el hibrido, no sabía cómo volver por su cuenta y él no pensaba regresar a la casa del bosque hasta encontrar respuestas. Por más que deseara tener a Naruto a su lado, era demasiado egoísta para renunciar a su vida en la ciudad. A Naruto debía resultarle más fácil deslindarse de su ridícula e irrelevante rutina salvaje

Él tenía un trabajo, un diminuto círculo de amistades que se negaba a abandonar y entre ellos figuraban Suigetsu y Juugo. Este último dependía totalmente del primero, de ahí que la amistad se hubiera formado, aunque más que amistad él lo consideraba como…

-Compañerismo…- suspiró, sin saber realmente como etiquetar aquella relación mundana y superflua que le ayudaba a sobrellevar el aburrimiento acaecido por las extenuantes horas de trabajo

Le dolía la espalda, le ardían los ojos, y no que fuera quejumbroso, simplemente detestaba estar atado a una rutina y al mismo tiempo le parecía imposible desapegarse a la misma. Sin embargo Naruto se acostumbraría rápidamente. Casi una semana y ya no se quejaba de la picazón que le producía la ropa. Se había encargado personalmente de comprar algunas prendas de la talla del rubio, holgadas y de algodón, ropa cómoda que le permitiera moverse con libertad. Ahora se arrepentía un poco de ello

No había día en que no le atara la esponjosa e insólita cola a su pierna derecha. Algunas vendas y cinta adhesiva eran los recursos empleados para ocultar aquella extremidad tan…exótica

-No me gusta- murmuró Naruto, cubriéndose los oídos al escuchar el rechinido de las llantas sobre el asfalto. Un autobús se detuvo justo frente a ellos, apenas escasos segundos antes de retomar su recorrido. –Quiero irme, Sasuke

El aludido resopló, más que fastidiado por la actitud del hibrido. Era su culpa que ahora estuvieran ahí, además, tenía que irse adaptando a la ciudad. Nuevo ambiente, mas ruidos, menos follaje, mas tecnología

-Irme…- repitió Naruto, alzando la voz al creer que Sasuke no lo había escuchado. ¿Cuántas veces le decía lo mismo a diario?, ya hasta lo había olvidado. No le gustaba ese lugar, estaba impaciente por volver y Sasuke insistía en que se quedara

Lo ignoró, centró su mirada al frente, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos y en el lento avanzar de los transeúntes del otro lado de la calle. No lo soportaba, incluso su paciencia tenía un límite y Naruto la había cruzado desde hacía días. Y es que al igual que Juugo con Suigetsu, Naruto era incapaz de valerse por sí solo. Fuera animal, hombre o ambas cosas, ya debería empezar a actuar por su cuenta. Él tenía que bañarlo, vestirlo, alimentarlo, reprenderlo

No era su jodida niñera y sin embargo actuaba como una, aunado al hecho de que su escrito había quedado estropeado. La memoria y todo su contenido era ilegible, el agua había surtido un efecto irreversible y él se negaba rotundamente a retomar el trabajo

Renunciaría en unos días. Por lo pronto se ocuparía de averiguar más sobre Naruto. Aun tenía en mente la sesión de hipnosis pero él no sabía llevarla a cabo y no confiaba en nadie más para que le ayudara en esa labor. A menos que Suigetsu se dignara a ayudarle

Con el último pensamiento en mente, se puso de pie. Volteó su rostro hacia su costado derecho…nada

Se dio la vuelta para buscarlo a sus espaldas y el fuerte sonido de un claxon lo alertó de inmediato

Un desconcertante grito, una maldición de parte del chofer. Su cuerpo entero se paralizó y con todo se vio obligado a mirar hacia la autovía

Varias personas se habían reunido en derredor del jovencito que había sido atropellado

-Naruto- tragó pesado mientras se disponía a correr en su dirección

-¡Salió de la nada!- exclamó alterado el chofer. Un hombre robusto y de mediana edad, vestía unos vaqueros y su camisa blanca estaba llena de aceite. Sasuke apenas si le prestó atención a las palabras del individuo. Se abrió paso entre la multitud, ignorando las injurias que soltó después el dueño de la camioneta en torno a un posible encierro

-¡¿Cómo se llama?!- la voz de una mujer resaltó entre la multitud

-¿Cuántos años tiene?- preguntó alguien más junto a él

-No es de por aquí, ¿o sí?

Más y más comentarios surgían a medida que se acercaba hacia el chico. Afortunadamente la gorra negra seguía en su lugar, ocultando cualquier anomalía en él

-Naruto- golpeó suavemente las mejillas del aludido con el dorso de su mano. No había restos de sangre y el chico parecía estar inconsciente. Lo escuchó quejarse de dolor y la preocupación fue en aumento cuando algunos transeúntes trataron de ayudarlo a levantarlo

Les impidió entre insultos y violentos empujones que se acercaran a Naruto. Si alguien llegaba a descubrir su secreto. Si cualquier persona lo veía tal como era…no estaba seguro de lo que podía suceder, y tampoco quería averiguarlo

Se sintió basura cuando los parpados de Naruto se movieron levemente a causa del alboroto. Imposible llevarlo a un hospital, lo descubrirían de inmediato

-Por favor Naruto, despierta- lo sacudió de los hombros, desatendiéndose de los insultos que le dirigían en pro de que lastimaría más a Naruto. Ellos no sabían una mierda, ignoraban el estado físico del rubio, desconocían todo del hibrido pero… ¿Qué tanto sabia él?

Poco y nada. Su nombre, referencias escuetas y algunos datos sobre las actividades de Naruto. Estaba consciente de que no era ni animal ni humano, al menos no totalmente

Agitado, Naruto despertó. Los brillantes ojos azules enfocaron a los individuos que lo rodeaban y reparó más detalladamente en quien lo sostenía entre brazos

-Sasuke- sonrió y se abrazó al susodicho, dejando al descubierto los relucientes y afilados caninos. Sasuke correspondió el acto con menor efusividad, aun no sabía cuál era la parte afectada en el cuerpo de Naruto

-¿En dónde te duele?- susurró en su oído mientras acariciaba los mechones rubios. Naruto se aferró con más fuerza a su espalda, sin mediar palabra alguna. La multitud comenzó a disolverse y Sasuke se alivió en demasía de que la situación no llegara a mayores, y a pesar de todo algunos transeúntes que habían visto el accidente insistían en llamar a una ambulancia

Hizo caso omiso a las sugerencias y se retiró del lugar, rumbo a su casa. Ya se habían expuesto demasiado para su gusto. No volvería a descuidar a Naruto

El incomodo silencio los acompañó hasta el interior de la casa. Naruto se quitó el gorro en cuanto la puerta se cerró

-¿Por qué eres tan imprudente?- Sasuke lo tomó de los hombros para verlo a los ojos. Le dolía saber que pudo perderlo por un estúpido descuido

-Había un animal- respondió Naruto, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del moreno. Le gustaba sentirlo cerca, su fragancia, sus caricias, le gustaba todo de Sasuke. Pero odiaba el lugar

-Un animal- sus dedos se pasearon por la espalda del rubio. Una y otra vez trazó un recorrido por su columna. Por toda respuesta, Naruto se restregaba en él. Sasuke intuyó entonces que algún perro o tal vez un gato se había atravesado frente a Naruto, instándolo a perseguirlo como sus impulsos le indicaban

-Quería atraparlo- de repente y sin previo aviso, Naruto mordió su cuello. Una mordida ligera, sin fuerzas y posiblemente intencional

-Deja de ser tan…- retrocedió, llevando consigo a Naruto para acorralarlo contra la puerta. Depositó un beso corto en los labios del rubio. Habían transcurrido varios días sin que tuvieran relaciones sexuales. Solamente una vez y Naruto no pareció disfrutarlo tanto, por esa razón había desistido de volver a tomarlo. Ahora no estaba muy seguro de poder contenerse

Era difícil, condenadamente complicado cuidar de Naruto. Inverosímil dejarlo en casa solo, con lo revoltoso y travieso que era seria cuestión de minutos antes de que el hibrido provocara un accidente dentro de su vivienda, en segunda instancia estaba llevarlo consigo a todas partes, situación igual de arriesgada que la anterior teniendo en cuenta que debía mantenerlo alejado de la vista de los curiosos

Otra mordida, más abajo esta vez. Con una mano, sujetó las dos de Naruto sobre su cabeza para inmovilizarlo y clavó su oscura mirada en él

Podía ceder nuevamente, dejarlo así, ansioso y excitado. El problema radicaba en que él se encontraba exactamente del mismo modo. Por segunda ocasión, Naruto despertaba sensaciones insólitas en su interior

Acercó sus labios a los de Naruto pero se detuvo para ascender hasta su frente. Un beso más, igual de corto que el anterior

Su miembro empezó a despertar, aun más cuando Naruto deslizó la cálida lengua sobre su cuello. Lo estaba excitando, aun no reparaba en las consecuencias de tener sexo con él. Ya lo habían hecho una vez y no había ocurrido nada, ese hecho lo llevo a concluir con certeza que sería igual en esta ocasión

Liberó las manos de Naruto para poder recorrer su cuerpo libremente. No lo hacía solo por excitación, era menester corroborar que no hubieran contusiones o algún golpe de cuidado

Levantó despacio la playera naranja. La respiración de Naruto se aceleró a niveles insospechados, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez

Se detuvo para mirarlo a los ojos. Deseo, pasión, ansias, todo se entremezcló en un beso demandante que terminó por incomodarlo cuando Naruto separó los labios para darle acceso

Ambos cuerpos se aferraron al contrario. La puerta cimbró a sus espaldas pero no le tomaron mayor relevancia, un cuerpo encendía al otro. Un cuerpo era capaz de transmitir las mismas emociones al contrario, Sasuke se venía dando cuenta apenas de ello. Era como si Naruto lo hubiera elegido, ya fuera como pareja sexual o un simple acompañante, no le importaba

Él deseaba fundirse una y mil veces más en la piel canela del hibrido

Movió su rostro hacia la izquierda, después a su derecha, en ningún momento rompió el beso, trataba por todos los medios y de manera infructuosa evitar rozar los afilados colmillos

Imposible, más aun cuando fue Naruto quien se dispuso a morder su labio inferior para evitar que se apartara, que dejara de besarlo

Retomó el beso y a su vez continuó acariciando sin pudor alguno la suave piel. Primero el marcado abdomen y progresivamente rodeó la cintura del hibrido. Su lengua se entrelazaba con la contraria en un ir y venir de caricias mutuas. Naruto deslizaba con suma torpeza los brazos por su espalda. La saliva caliente y la ropa innecesaria

Lentamente cedió con el beso, sus manos dejaron de recorrer ahora el torso de Naruto bajo la playera naranja

No le dio tiempo de replicar, ni siquiera de moverse. Colocó su rodilla entre las piernas de Naruto, forzándolo a separarlas. Le restó importancia al alboroto que se estaría suscitando afuera, su lucidez se reducía a nada cuando el rubio lo incitaba de aquella forma

Naruto sonrió y él no supo interpretar el gesto de diversión o posible nerviosismo

Le quitó los pantalones con rapidez e hizo lo mismo con la ropa interior. No se tomó ni siquiera la molestia de quitar las vendas que cubrían la extremidad esponjosa, solo estorbaba, al menos en ese momento lo hacia

Pasó ambos brazos detrás de las piernas de Naruto para apoyarlo sobre la puerta. Apenas si se dispuso a bajar la bragueta de su pantalón con una sola mano. Estaba caliente en exceso, excitado sobremanera y su único remedio era desfogarse en el acto sexual

Naruto enredó sus piernas a los costados de la cadera de Sasuke. Otra vez sentía ese suave cosquilleo en su estomago. Hincó sus uñas en la espalda del moreno cuando este se dispuso a entrar en él

Le dolía mucho pero descubrió que a Sasuke también le había dolido cuando este último se quejó por lo apretado que estaba

Las embestidas empezaron siendo suaves, lentas. La espalda de Naruto golpeteaba de vez en cuando contra la madera a sus espaldas, se asió al cuerpo de Sasuke y dejo que lo penetrara a su antojo, era lo que quería. Lo necesitaba sentir dentro de nuevo, Sasuke se movía muy bien y la sensación de ansiedad desaparecía cuando ambos se enredaban en el cuerpo del contrario

Le había resultado doloroso penetrar a Naruto. Demasiado estrecho pero a la vez le encantaba sentir esa presión en su hombría. El líquido pre seminal bastaba como lubricante y pronto sus caderas se movían al compás previamente impuesto

Naruto gemía cada vez mas excitado, las penetraciones se volvían más duras, profundas y rápidas, su cuerpo entero se sacudía entre cada firme estocada pero lejos de pedirle a Sasuke que se detuviera, le pedía mas. Después de todo había sido él quien provocó el encuentro íntimo

Mordió de nuevo el cuello de Sasuke para canalizar todo el placer que lo recorría. Estaba llegando al límite, no podría soportar mucho tiempo más

Sasuke lo sujetó con firmeza de las caderas para intensificar el ritmo de las embestidas, mientras más estrecho mejor se sentía. Un fuerte cosquilleo en su pelvis y le fue imposible no derramarse en el interior de Naruto

El liquido semiespeso le quemó las entrañas. Naruto bajó lentamente las piernas, quería separarse rápido pero la sensibilidad de su cuerpo le impidió reaccionar a tiempo

Su respiración se tornó irregular, sin embargo reunió fuerzas antes de que el sueño lo venciera para pronunciar unas últimas palabras

-Quiero volver- musitó con los ojos empañados en lagrimas

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Y bien, donde esta?- preguntó el peliblanco, repasando con la mirada el contorno de la habitación. Sabía de antemano que tenía que haber un motivo de gravedad para que el bastardete de su jefe lo instara a acompañarlo a su vivienda. En un principio habría apostado que tenía que ver con la nueva novela que el escritor estaba llevando a cabo. Lejos, demasiado lejos de la verdad. Dos semanas más de ausencia en la oficina y su puñetero jefe le pedía ayuda para inducir a cierto individuo a una hipnosis, sin más

Faltaba poco para que Suigetsu accediera tan fácilmente

"Nadie hace nada gratis, Sasuke" le había dicho a su jefe antes de darse a la tarea de investigar el pilar de libros que el susodicho le entregara. Claro, la hipnosis como tal no era ningún tipo de psicoterapia, de modo que lo que el Uchiha trataba de hacer con el sujeto en cuestión no se centraba en ayudarlo de ningún modo. Más bien quería hurgar en su memoria. Y a pesar de los peros y los contras, estaba ahí, en la pulcra habitación tenuemente iluminada por la luz violeta de la lámpara sobre la mesita de noche

Quería dinero y por adelantado, se lo había dicho ni bien tomara el puñado de libros, dispuesto a adentrarse en aquella desconocida rama. Bah, hasta el mozalbete de Sasuke habría podido sintetizar toda la información previamente extraída, analizarla, darle el respectivo acomodo y mentalizarse para pasar de la teoría a la práctica. No había duda, Sasuke ocultaba algo, ninguna nimiedad, se trataba de algo grande para encomendarle un pedido de ese tipo. Y Suigetsu deseaba averiguarlo, así como deseaba que el bastardo se apresurara con el pago. Ya ansiaba adquirir aquella vetusta espada exhibida en uno de los aparadores del centro comercial

-Naruto- susurró Sasuke, sin atreverse a encender la luz. Una hora exacta había permanecido afuera. Dejando a Naruto a solas en la seguridad de su recamara, bajo llave claramente. No iba a arriesgarse a que Naruto estuviera correteando por todo el linóleo, podría caerse o peor

Ya sumaban casi tres semanas en la ciudad junto a Naruto y sus actividades se habían reducido a retomar sus escritos, hacerse de algunos volúmenes más en la librería y por supuesto convencer a Suigetsu para que lo ayudara a llevar a cabo la sesión. No que le agradara realmente la compañía de aquel sujeto egocéntrico, tampoco se fiaba de él pero era la persona más apta para la encomienda. Suigetsu había adquirido mínimos conocimientos en psicología en la universidad, un par de diplomas enmarcados expuestos en la pared de la oficina del albino y él estaba satisfecho con eso. Porque a nadie más le confiaría su secreto. Su bello adonis rubio, con el que tenía relaciones sexuales a menudo y quien le causaba más dolores de cabeza que la puta de su secretaria, a quien, agradecía enormemente no haber vuelto a ver desde entonces

-De modo que es hombre- comentó Suigetsu, un tanto incomodo de ver a su jefe inspeccionando cada sección de la recamara. Podía intuir por la forma de referencia y las exiguas señas de manos que, se trataba de un niño. Eso debía ser, que lo dejaran a merced de los lobos sino

Un ligero sobresalto, la única fuente de luz se balanceó junto a la mesita de noche y la distorsionada sombra de un chico se abalanzó sobre su interlocutor

-¡Naruto!, quítate de encima- se quejó el Uchiha, haciendo inútiles esfuerzos por sacarse al aludido. Naruto refregó incontables veces su mejilla contra la propia, le lamio el ovulo del oído y bajó sus labios otro poco para dejarle una marca visible en el cuello

Fue el límite. Entendía que Naruto quisiera que se lo cogiera, sin embargo, era la hora menos indicada para ello. Sasuke reunió fuerzas y de un firme empujón logró apartarlo, aunque más que el impulso que había efectuado, había sido Naruto quien decidió quitarse por su cuenta, advirtiendo la presencia del intruso en el hogar

Los afilados colmillos se asomaron sobre las comisuras. Y Naruto retrocedió, entre temeroso y molesto al escuchar la desconocida voz haciendo eco en la recamara

-El apagador- musitaba Suigetsu, recorriendo de orilla a orilla de la habitación, palpando de vez en cuando la pared. Sasuke dejo escapar un suspiro mal contenido, sabía que Suigetsu se daría cuenta irremediablemente de la condición de Naruto. Mejor que lo hiciera de una vez y no durante la sesión, podría entorpecer sus indagaciones con preguntas obsoletas

-Dos pasos a tu derecha- señaló, dejando boquiabierto y en momentáneo estupor al albino

Pese a todo obedeció, contó escasos dos pasos antes de lograr palpar una saliente rectangular que iluminó cada recoveco del cuarto en cuanto sus dedos hicieron contacto con el centro

Un leve tic, y la habitación se vio cubierta de luz. Naruto se encogió en su lugar, en el suelo, cerca de la cama. Sus pupilas se dilataron por breves segundos ante la luminiscencia

-No te alteres, solo es un amigo- Sasuke se incorporó despacio para encaminarse hacia él, dispuesto a calmarlo. Sabía lo inestable que era Naruto. Casi un mes en la ciudad y el rubio seguía con su misma faceta salvaje de antes, aunque se había vuelto más hiperactivo y cariñoso los últimos días. No le había expuesto de nueva cuenta sus deseos por querer regresar al bosque pero los intuía bien

Naruto se levantó con la única finalidad de asirse al cuerpo de Sasuke, fuerte, muy fuerte, como si temiera que lo fuera a entregar a ese desconocido que aguardaba en silencio en la entrada de la habitación

-Media hora y pediré la comida que tanto te gusta

Suigetsu sonrió a medias al detenerse a observar detalladamente al chiquillo. No era un niño como supuso, sino un adolescente, de inmensa hermosura además. Cabello rubio enmarañado bajo un gorro negro de felpa. Piel bronceada y unos bonitos ojos azules que lo miraban con desprecio a la lejanía. A Suigetsu le causó mucha gracia como iba vestido el muchacho, pantalones de vestir holgados y una camisa al menos dos tallas más grandes

-Así que tú eres Naruto- le dirigió una mirada lasciva, le gustaba. El aludido se aferró mas al cuerpo de Sasuke, mostrándose afectuoso en todo momento

-Cualquier duda dirígete a mi- intervino Sasuke, recorriendo con suavidad la columna del rubio, repartiendo suaves caricias para reconfortarlo. Si Naruto se alteraba las cosas se pondrían pesadas

-¿Qué es mudo?- Suigetsu arqueó una ceja al interrogar. Tanta perfección junta debía tener algún defecto

-¿Y tu idiota?- contraatacó el Uchiha, dándole a entender que no siguiera cuestionando. Resopló resignado antes de decidirse a retirar con suma lentitud la gorra. Naruto se resistía a que se la quitara, usando ambos brazos como soporte sobre la tela. Sasuke intuyó que se debía a algún reflejo, le había advertido decenas de veces lo peligroso que sería si alguien ajeno a él llegaba a ver sus extremidades

Lentamente, Suigetsu entrecerró los ojos. Al principio los mechones cobrizos se le antojaron normales, producto de alguna tintura para el cabello, pensó

-¡Con una mierda…!- pero bastó que diera unos cuantos pasos para que desechara tan escueta teoría. Las puntas de las orejas vibraron por el alto tono y Naruto optó por usar a Sasuke como escudo, ocultándose a sus espaldas. Sentía miedo y no entendía la razón. -¿Qué es esto?

-Cierra la boca y haz tu trabajo- tajó Sasuke, aseverando la mirada. Lo sujetó con firmeza del brazo antes de que Suigetsu pudiera rodearlo para seguir inspeccionando a Naruto. Comenzaba a dudar si había hecho bien en elegirlo a él

Chasqueó la boca con enfado mientras se disponía a obedecer. En ocasiones odiaba tanto a Sasuke que no perdía el momento oportuno de buscar como joderlo, devolverle el favor en otros términos. Ahí estaba su respuesta, esa…cosa le ayudaría a darle un buen escarmiento a su jefe

-¿Lo haremos aquí o en el comedor?

Sasuke dudó en responder. Naruto no dejaba de abrazarlo, siempre que se sentía vulnerable lo hacia

-El comedor- se decidió, dubitativo. Suigetsu asintió en ademan, siguiéndolo de cerca, sin perder detalle, ni el mas ínfimo movimiento del extraño ser que acompañaba a su jefe

Minutos más tarde todo estaba dispuesto. La mesa, dos sillas, un objeto oblicuo en forma de péndulo y un par de tarjetas con información sintetizada en caso de tener que recurrir a ella

Naruto dudó en sentarse cuando Suigetsu se lo pidió. Sasuke había estado repitiéndole una y otra vez que no pasaría nada pero él no confiaba en nadie más que en el Uchiha

-Siéntate

Las orejas cobrizas se mecieron hacia atrás. Sasuke se acerco velozmente hacia Naruto, apremiando tan pueril olvido de su parte

-Quítate los pantalones- Naruto obedeció de inmediato y Suigetsu solo se quedo perplejo, observando la escena con cierta morbosidad

Vio como Sasuke se acuclillaba para quitarle en varias vueltas una venda. Naruto acarició entre sus manos la extremidad, siempre se entumecía al cabo de un rato atrapada en el vendaje

-Perdón- susurró en su oído y Naruto se volvió para sujetarlo fuertemente de la muñeca, impidiéndole que se alejara. –Estaré aquí- indicó, zafándose del agarre para posicionarse de nueva cuenta en su lugar. De momento era meramente un espectador, al menos hasta que Suigetsu adelantara la práctica, entonces intercedería en su lugar para hacer las preguntas que tanto lo abrumaban. Descubriría lo que tanto lo hacía dudar de su propia lucidez mental y una vez resuelto todo, se largaría de ahí. Accedería a la petición de Naruto, lo llevaría al bosque y no solo eso, se quedaría con él. Podría mandar a la mierda todo, el trabajo, su rutina, claro que podía…

-Empecemos

Naruto se sentó lentamente, sujetando la esponjosa cola a su costado derecho. Suigetsu hojeó las tarjetas para corroborar el proceso y hecho esto, se acercó hacia el muchacho que lo veía atentamente

-Respira tranquilo…despacio- inhaló profundo y exhaló con parsimonia, poniéndole el ejemplo a Naruto, este lo imitó torpemente y Suigetsu se vio obligado a repetirlo desde el comienzo

Tras el quinto intento, Naruto logró mantener su respiración mas acompasada. Sus hombros firmes, sus manos sueltas a los lados y los ojos cerrados, todo acató enseguida

-Abre los ojos y ve fijamente el péndulo

Sus parpados vibraron, Naruto enfocó el objeto y no lo perdió de vista en ningún momento. Lo siguió con la mirada, de derecha a izquierda, tantas veces que comenzó a marearse

-Mantén la postura y no pierdas el ritmo de la respiración- de repente era inútil tratar, si Naruto se distraía, tenían que comenzar de nuevo con la sesión. –Piensa que estas en un lugar tranquilo, relajado, no hay tanto ruido. No hay nada de ruido en realidad, estas tú solo

Naruto se visualizó en el bosque. Fue el único lugar que recurrió inevitablemente a sus recuerdos. Ahí estaba, era su casa, el bosque, los matorrales, la arboleda en derredor, el suave musgo acariciándole las plantas de los pies, el aroma del agua, la pradera

-Bien- Suigetsu se concentró cuando Naruto finalmente se quedo dormido. Se sentía tan bien consigo mismo de haber logrado sumirlo en un estado de ensoñación que le costó trabajo recordar el procedimiento. Revisó las tarjetas de nuevo para verificar el siguiente paso, para entonces, Sasuke ya estaba a su lado, plenamente consciente de lo que precedía

-Pregúntale- habló Suigetsu en voz apenas audible. Sasuke asintió, todo estaba marchando demasiado bien, a ese paso ya podía ir haciendo las maletas para pasar lo que restaba del mes en la cabaña. Aun tenía ciertas dudas en torno a quedarse a vivir allá, el bosque no era un lugar muy ameno. Tanto él como Naruto eran de distintos mundos, literalmente

-Vete- ordenó Sasuke, señalando la cocina. Suigetsu parpadeó, visiblemente confundido. –Sé lo que debe hacerse después, no necesito mas de tu ayuda- sacó un fajo de billetes y lo depositó, no sin cierta rudeza de por medio, en la mano del albino

-Pero…

-He dicho que te vayas- endureció la mirada y el albino se vio forzado a acatar, molesto, irritado, estaba consciente de que Sasuke no confiaba en él, por eso le pedía que se marchara, para quedarse a solas con aquel engendro. Ya se las pagaría y lo haría muy caro…

Cerró la puerta de golpe. Sasuke apretó los puños pero le sorprendió corroborar que Naruto seguía dormido. Los parpados cerrados, la respiración acompasada, el cuerpo ligeramente ladeado sobre la silla. Aun podía continuar con la sesión

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- quiso saber y no pudo evitar sentirse mal al preguntarlo. Confiaba en Naruto pero si ni siquiera el chico era capaz de recordar su pasado, no podía fiarse del todo en sus palabras

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que el rubio respondiera con suavidad

-Naruto

-¿En donde estas ahora, Naruto?- acomodó una silla frente al aludido. Tenía que dejar de lado las cuestiones superfluas, lo que quería saber y punto

-En el bosque- otra respuesta seca, escueta. El sueño de Naruto era muy pesado a juzgar por su posición

-¿Qué haces?- entrelazó los dedos bajo su barbilla, adoptando una pose más analítica

-Veo el agua caer…

Sasuke se irguió en el asiento. La primera conjetura que tuvo se basó en la lluvia, así que tomó ese rumbo

-¿Gotas?- volvió a inquirir. Naruto movió la cabeza en desaprobación, tan firme que por un instante Sasuke temió que despertara

-Mucha agua. Se escucha salpicar al caer. Esta fría

-¿Cae sobre ti?

-Delante…las piedras están frías también…y húmedas

Naruto apretó fuertemente los ojos

-Quiero volver…

Sasuke suspiró, adjudicando aquel comentario al que solía repetirle días antes Naruto

-Quiero volver con papá y mamá

Sus ojos se abrieron grandes ante la afirmativa. No esperaba eso, definitivamente no lo esperaba. Boqueó, indeciso de seguir preguntando, prefirió escuchar atento lo que Naruto tenía para decir. Ya había formado una hipótesis de todas formas

-Quiero regresar pero no puedo- Naruto rasgó la silla con las uñas, mas alterado que antes. –Está un muro donde no estaba…-y tras decir lo último, abrió los ojos de golpe

Sudor frio le bajó por la frente, se agitó momentáneamente pero Sasuke se apresuró en rodearlo con los brazos para que sintiera su cercanía

-Ya termino

-Tengo miedo…

Se apartó un poco de Naruto y se alarmó al notar el fino hilillo de sangre que descendía por la comisura de su boca. Naruto había hecho presión con los dientes al estar sometido en la hipnosis

-No volveré a hacerlo. Lo prometo

Promesas, una tras otra, podía enumerarlas fácilmente, y sin embargo no bastaba. Era la primera vez que realmente quería satisfacer a alguien, cumplir con su palabra

Ahora comprendía que Naruto no se refería a la lluvia sino a una cascada. Dicho efluvio de agua solo podía deberse a ello. Naruto lo había descrito como tal, el agua no caía sobre él, sino delante. El muro a sus espaldas… ¿habría alguna clase de portal?, ¿Naruto lo había cruzado accidentalmente?

La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle de solo pensarlo. Todo empeoraba, se sentía más ignorante que antes, demasiados recursos esotéricos para obtener respuestas banales y entrecortadas

-Dame dos semanas más y regresaremos al bosque

El rostro de Naruto se iluminó ante semejante declaración. Quiso besar a Sasuke pero no supo cómo hacerlo sin lastimarlo, así que acercó la punta de su nariz y comenzó a moverla de izquierda a derecha sobre la de Sasuke

Ya quería estar en su hogar, con Sasuke, su Sasuke…

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke dejo escapar un suspiro mal contenido en cuanto estacionó el vehículo. Había tratado por todos los medios evadir la felina mirada de quien fuera su acompañante. La idea de salir no dejaba de hacer estragos en su cabeza, era extraño, inusual en él querer exponerse de ese modo, sin embargo ahí estaba

Frente a la enorme pantalla con acabado de acero, rodeado de vehículos. Era una tarde medianamente tranquila, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y la película estaba a pocos minutos de comenzar. Sasuke optó por bajar aun más la ventanilla, el aire fresco lo relajaba de algún modo

Habían transcurrido dos días desde la sesión de hipnosis y actualmente tenía más preguntas que respuestas, no sabía de dónde provenía Naruto pero intuía una lejana posibilidad de averiguarlo, recién contaba con algunas pistas obsoletas, dichas por el mismo Naruto

Una tenue sonrisa jugó en sus labios al reparar en un detalle insignificante, había dejado de referirse a Naruto como un hibrido, seguía siéndolo y sin embargo él comenzaba a verlo de una forma en la que no debería, sentía incluso la necesidad de tenerlo a su lado en todo momento, de protegerlo, pero… ¿no había tomado ya la determinación de irse con él?

Claro, y lo haría, faltaban escasos días para que eso ocurriera, mientras tanto quería aprovechar el tiempo que le restaba en la ciudad. Lógicamente regresaría, era imposible permanecer siempre en la cabaña, tendría que frecuentar cada cierto tiempo la ciudad para abastecerse de víveres. Continuaría ejerciendo su trabajo para alguna otra editorial, por lo pronto tendría que recurrir a sus ahorros. Ni siquiera la desquiciada idea de vender parte de sus pertenencias lo abrumaba a esas alturas. Irónicamente no había reparado en gastos para esa salida. No le importó en lo más mínimo gastar más efectivo del previsto al alquilar un auto para la comodidad de ambos

Además, era la única manera de llevar a Naruto consigo, cada vez le daba más temor exponerlo públicamente y al mismo tiempo deseaba que todo el mundo lo viera, que le dijeran que Naruto era real, no una falsa utopía creada por su subconsciente en un arrebato de escasa lucidez mental

Pero no tenía importancia, se olvidaba de quien era él mismo cuando Naruto lo acompañaba, no existía el dolor, la tristeza, la soledad. No había cabida para ningún sentimiento negativo, solo eran dudas, decenas de preguntas sin respuesta sobre aquel ser tan increíblemente atrayente y fastidioso. Naruto sabía como sacarlo de sus casillas cuando se lo proponía

-¿Es sopa?- los ojos celestes inspeccionaron cada movimiento del moreno

-No- negó Sasuke, hurgando dentro de la caja. Era hilarante el hecho de que a Naruto no le asqueara la pasta, la comía casi a diario. Inclusive había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaban juntos, dos meses quizá

La presencia de Naruto era en cierta forma reconfortante, le gustaba, le atraía como jamás le atrajo alguna mujer, al menos no sentimentalmente

-Sasuke, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Naruto, uniendo sus manos sobre el cristal de la ventana, formando un semicírculo con ellas para ver mejor a través del vidrio. Sasuke lo devolvió al asiento de un firme tirón en la polera

-Se supone que veamos una película- estúpidamente lo ponía nervioso mencionar la palabra "cita", porque eso era al fin y al cabo, una cita, quería convivir mas con Naruto, disfrutar su estancia en la ciudad, olvidarse por un momento de todo lo que venía abrumándolo desde meses atrás. La identidad de Naruto, su pasado, posibles familiares e intereses personales, no quería saber nada hasta después, en ese momento solo necesitaba relajarse, sincerarse y bajar un poco la guardia

-¿Qué es una película?

Curioso, Naruto tomó la envoltura que Sasuke le entregaba. El aroma a carne alteraba sus sentidos

-Es…- Sasuke aspiró hondo, le jodía tener que explicarle a Naruto que era tal o cual cosa, para que servía dicho artefacto, por qué razón lo llevaba a ese lugar. Eran nimiedades y sin embargo tenían relevancia para Naruto, el chico apenas si conocía lo básico, ya no hacia el menor intento por quitarse el gorro, había dejado de quejarse de la picazón que le provocaba la ropa y ya diferenciaba algunos alimentos, su lenguaje era más fluido y se veía más atractivo que nunca

Su rebelde cabello rubio lucía menos opaco de como Sasuke recordaba haberlo visto. Su piel era bastante suave al tacto y ya no portaba ningún rasguño, producto de su estadía en el bosque

Naruto lo observó atento, esperando una respuesta que seguramente no entendería. Sasuke se mantuvo neutral y no fue sino hasta que el sonido de las bocinas se hizo presente, que decidió tomar el mentón de Naruto entre sus dedos para instarlo a devolver la mirada a la pantalla

El color blanco del proyector se tiñó de gris y tras un par de anuncios publicitarios, la película comenzó

Naruto se acercó lo más que le fue posible al parabrisas, veía perfectamente pero seguía sin comprender de qué se trataba

-Tienes una así en tu casa- le recordó con aires de inocencia. Sasuke lo sujetó de los hombros para devolverlo por segunda ocasión al asiento

-No es igual- tajó. - Es más interesante de esta forma

Naruto asintió en silencio, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro del Uchiha, para él era lo mismo, la única diferencia era que la caja que tenía Sasuke en su casa era más pequeña y menos ruidosa. Sasuke exhaló al sentir la cercanía del cuerpo contrario, era irónico que nunca hubiera tenido ninguna cita, simplemente se revolcaba con Karin pero jamás habían llegado más allá del dormitorio. Y saber que su primera cita era con un hibrido que además de todo era varón, no lo hacía menos bizarro

-¿Compraras otra caja?- la voz de Naruto lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, aquella voz aterciopelada que por segundos se tornaba grave. Sasuke miró como Naruto abría la envoltura para sacar la hamburguesa, había creído que se refería a la caja de la comida chatarra que adquirió, sin embargo al reparar en el trivial intercambio de palabras recordó lo sucedido dos noches atrás…

Recién llegaba de la biblioteca. Había sacado un par de libros que le serían de utilidad. No se trataba más que de dos simples guías e información exigua acerca de los zorros. Naruto era mitad animal después de todo, tenía que haber algo útil entre las casi trescientas páginas que sumaban los dos ejemplares

Dejó los libros sobre la mesa al escuchar un fuerte golpeteo proveniente de su habitación. Esta vez no había puesto seguro a la puerta de su recamara, solo a la de la entrada. Confiaba mas en Naruto, la comunicación mutua era más sencilla aunque no menos incoherente. A Naruto le gustaba hablar de sus experiencias en el bosque, ya fuera cazando o acechando, tomando un baño cerca del lago o durmiendo a la intemperie. Y a Sasuke le abrumaba escucharlo más de lo que le gustaría reconocer. Le molestaba imaginarse a cuantos peligros había estado expuesto Naruto hasta antes de su llegada, y con el comportamiento impulsivo de Naruto le resultaba más inquietante aun. Por eso había tomado la resolución de volver al bosque con él, acompañarlo y buscar respuestas juntos. Naruto recordaría su pasado y él descubriría más de la vida del ser que lo tenía completamente embelesado

-¿Naruto?- entró con sigilo a la recamara. El golpeteo se hacía cada vez más intenso y la molestia le sobrevino al moreno al percatarse de lo que el rubio estaba haciéndole a su preciado televisor. – ¡Naruto!

El aludido dio un salto de la impresión y de inmediato corrió a refugiarse bajo las mantas de la cama

-¿Qué rayos?- Sasuke se pasó una mano por el rostro. Se acercó al aparato, bajo este yacía el control remoto, Naruto había estado golpeando la pantalla con el, con tanta fuerza que algunas fisuras eran perceptibles en la pantalla

Naruto sonrió ampliamente al ver a Sasuke inspeccionando la pantalla. Supo que no era buena idea acercarse al contemplar la expresión de enojo del moreno, las cejas ligeramente contraídas y la mandíbula fuertemente apretada, recordaba haberlo visto así cuando tomó el extraño objeto rectangular que había sumergido en el lago

-¿Por qué?- los ojos ónix se entornaron con molestia. Sasuke miró sobre su hombro a Naruto y acto seguido se volvió hacia la pantalla. Ni siquiera había terminado de pagarla y Naruto ya la había estropeado

-Quería ver que tiene adentro- explicó Naruto desde su lugar. Se giró de un lado al otro del colchón, sintiendo la frescura de las sabanas. Sasuke bufó a modo de contestación. Se encaminó decidido hacia la cama pero omitió la reprimenda cuando su visión se tornó borrosa, apenas unos segundos. La habitación se difuminó en manchas blancas que no lograba enfocar, le estaba afectando la escritura, era eso o simplemente se estaba exigiendo demasiado

Naruto dejó de moverse cuando Sasuke tomó asiento en el colchón. Se apoyó sobre sus codos y se aproximó a él en silencio

-Mierda, no veo nada- se quejó el Uchiha, llevándose una mano al rostro. Naruto se acuclilló a su lado, solo fueron unos segundos antes de que Sasuke se incorporara para acomodarse sobre la cama. –Necesito dormir, solo eso- se recostó cerca de la cabecera, aun con los zapatos puestos. –Tú también duerme, Naruto

Pero Naruto no lo escuchó, esperó inmóvil en su lugar hasta que la respiración agitada de Sasuke se volvió acompasada, un suave suspiro que se mezclaba con el aire

Naruto gateó sobre la cama, sintiendo las sabanas enredarse en sus piernas a medida que se acercaba al cuerpo de Sasuke. Se quedo contemplándolo unos instantes, el perfil de Sasuke aun en las sombras de la habitación, se le antojó hermoso. La brillante y nívea piel de porcelana que contrastaba a la perfección con su oscuro cabello, tan negro como sus ojos, tan oscuro como la noche

Acercó despacio el rostro y sus labios buscaron los parpados del moreno. Naruto depositó un suave beso en cada uno antes de escabullirse velozmente bajo las mantas para conciliar el sueño. Creyó que Sasuke despertaría por sus acciones pero no lo hizo

Sasuke entreabrió ligeramente los ojos, la calidez no le había pasado desapercibida. Sonrió para sus adentros y se incorporó para cubrir mejor a Naruto con las sabanas. Aun no terminaba de comprender que era lo que le parecía tan fascinante de Naruto, su físico o su forma de ser tan ingenua pero desinhibida, posiblemente ambas cosas…

Sacudió la cabeza al sentir la penetrante mirada de Naruto

-Tal vez- comentó escueto, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros del rubio para aferrarlo aun más contra su cuerpo. Naruto rió por lo bajo pero ni la sensación de cosquillas lo hizo apartarse, simplemente restregó su mejilla contra la playera de Sasuke, no quería separarse, le gustaba estar así con él

-¿Quieres más cariño?- pero entonces las siluetas del automóvil de al lado llamaron su atención. Sasuke dio un respingo cuando Naruto se escabulló de su agarre para mirar con atención por la ventana

Una pareja compartía lo que parecían ser papas fritas. Sasuke entornó la mirada con repulsión, demasiada cursilería ver como se daban de comer en la boca

No pasaron más de diez segundos para que Naruto se acomodara sobre su regazo con un trozo de hamburguesa

-Olvídalo- espetó indignado, ladeando el rostro en la dirección opuesta. Naruto lo miró fijamente antes de volver a acercar el pedazo de pan. Había reconocido a los dos individuos como una pareja de enamorados y él solamente los imitaba. Quería comportarse con Sasuke como su pareja para que lo aceptara

Los colmillos quedaron al descubierto cuando Naruto abrió la boca para comer un poco de la hamburguesa. Sasuke resopló mientras apoyaba la barbilla sobre la palma de su mano. A ese paso no verían la película

Nuevamente Naruto acercó un trozo de pan a los labios del moreno. No quería que lo rechazara, sentía que si Sasuke rechazaba la comida, también lo rechazaría a él como pareja

-No tengo hambre- intentó decir Sasuke pero al reparar en las brillantes orbes azules no pudo negarse. Tomó el trozo de hamburguesa que Naruto le ofrecía y fingió comer un poco. -¿Satisfecho?

Naruto sonrió radiante antes de acomodarse mejor sobre el cuerpo del Uchiha, este se resignó a tenerlo sobre él. Le acarició la espalda y ni siquiera supo en qué momento se quedaron dormidos

El sonido de un claxon lo forzó a despertarse, lentamente separó los parpados. Había dejado de sentir el enorme peso sobre su cuerpo. No terminó de espabilarse cuando sus ojos enfocaron al pequeño zorro rojo descansando sobre las prendas de ropa

Sasuke dirigió la mirada hacia el oscuro cielo, la luna nueva se alzaba imponente sobre el manto estrellado. Había tomado medidas anteriormente pero no sopesó el hecho de quedarse dormido en el automóvil, tan estúpidamente peligroso

-Naruto- tomó al animal entre sus brazos y acarició en reiteradas ocasiones la sedosa cabeza. A veces se preguntaba como seria Naruto si fuera completamente humano, no obstante, no dejaba de gustarle tal y como era

Los ojos del zorro lo miraron fijamente tras un par de caricias

-Realmente me gustas- admitió, volviendo a recostarse en el asiento. El pequeño zorro saltó hacia el asiento opuesto poco después. –Se que ahora no entiendes nada de lo que te digo, pero…- Sasuke calló cuando el animal se colocó sobre él. La esponjosa cola ondeó en el aire y Sasuke sopesó la diminuta posibilidad de que Naruto en realidad entendía lo que decía, aun en su estado. –Olvídalo- desvió la mirada, nervioso. –Quiero estar contigo, solo eso

Sasuke cerró los ojos y una húmeda lamida en su mejilla lo obligó a incorporarse

El pequeño zorro giraba sobre su propio cuerpo, como si tratara de alcanzar su cola. Sasuke no supo si se trataba de un simple reflejo, un instinto o tal vez estaba emocionado. Sonrió ante el último pensamiento, no había visto un carajo de la película pero se había sincerado con Naruto y estaba siendo correspondido, no necesitaba más, se sentía realmente pleno


	6. Errores

Naruto dejó de sonreír en cuanto él y Sasuke cruzaron la puerta. Esa extraña base rectangular de cristal que se abrió cuando estuvieron a menos de un metro de distancia

-No te asustes- escuchó que decía Sasuke junto a él. La mano del moreno se entrelazó lentamente con la suya y Naruto solo atinó a afirmar para luego devolver la mirada frente a él

El lugar era frío, demasiado. Sentía como si estuviera en el escondite de alimentos que tenia Sasuke en su hogar. La caja blanca que solía llamar nevera

Sus orejas vibraron bajo el gorro, apenas un leve estremecimiento que lo forzó a quedarse en su sitio mientras se frotaba ambos brazos con insistencia para darse calor. Las personas abundaban, de un lado al otro, caminaban resueltamente, ignorándolos. Naruto quiso salir de ahí pero Sasuke lo tenía bien agarrado de la mano, como si supiera lo que pretendía hacer

-Sasuke…- trató de persuadirlo pero fue tarde para intentarlo. El moreno le dedicó una fugaz mirada altiva antes de dirigirse a uno de los inmensos pasillos. Nunca imaginó que el centro comercial estuviera tan atiborrado a esas horas. Sin embargo, no importaba mucho. Simplemente iba a comprar lo indispensable, más alimentos en conserva, bebidas energéticas, artículos personales y algunas pastas con exceso de conservadores. Naruto no dejaba de fastidiarlo con ellas

Miró de un lado al otro, siempre manteniendo su distancia con el resto de individuos, en su mayoría familias. No hacía falta exagerar posturas, Sasuke lo supo al reparar más detenidamente en el pasillo. Naruto le seguía el paso forzosamente. Sasuke entornó la mirada al cabo de unos segundos, en primera instancia había sopesado el hecho de dejar a Naruto en su casa, bajo llave y con las advertencias previas que le recitaba a menudo. No obstante, el rubio quiso acompañarlo. En ningún momento Naruto se apartó de la puerta, lo miraba fijamente con sus expresivos ojos azules, estudiándolo. Era tan hilarante aquella faceta enigmática y sobre protectora de Naruto que le fue imposible dejarlo solo

-¿Qué es esto?

Sasuke se volvió enseguida, el rubio se zafó de su agarre en su distracción para correr hacia uno de los altos estantes. Hurgó ansioso entre las latas, filas y filas de ellas, varias cayeron al piso encerado

Sasuke apretó con fuerza los puños. Se olvidaba lo estresante que era estar junto a Naruto, el chico era prácticamente lo opuesto a él. No podía estarse quieto ni siquiera cinco minutos, tampoco estar en silencio, sin obviar las excesivas muestras de cariño, las cuales, afortunadamente, no habían tenido lugar, al menos ese día

Curioso, Naruto alzó una lata de atún frente a él, recorrió el contorno con la mirada y se la llevó a la boca para hacer presión en la orilla con uno de los colmillos. Así había abierto varias latas en la casa del Uchiha

-Nos llevaremos unas cuantas- dijo Sasuke, arrebatándole la lata de las manos. Naruto lo siguió en aparente calma. No le gustaba que Sasuke fuera tan callado, tenía que preguntarle hasta tres veces antes de obtener una respuesta a sus dudas

-¡Lleva muchas!- exclamó para llamar su atención. Sasuke se giró y sus parpados se entrecerraron al ver como Naruto tomaba toda una hilera de latas entre sus brazos

El resto del recorrido, Naruto no dejaba de preguntar que era tal o cual cosa. Sasuke se había limitado a tomar una de las canastillas, debido a que la lista mental que había elaborado se había extendido al doble y todo por los caprichos de Naruto porque llevara más de cada cosa

Se abasteció de lo necesario y estuvo seguro de que no volvería a la ciudad hasta pasados dos meses. Aun con el insaciable apetito del hibrido. Debía reconocer que Naruto era menos enfadoso en su estado animal, dormía mucho más y no corrían el riesgo de ser descubiertos por alguien. ¿Quién rayos se fijaría en un sujeto que llevaba un pequeño zorro consigo?

La sociedad protectora de animales…tal vez

-Sasuke, los humanos te observan- el susodicho estaba por increpar cuando decidió alzar la mirada para ver a su interlocutor. No importaba cuantas veces lo mirara, Naruto terminaba embelesándolo de una u otra manera. Ya fuera el físico o su personalidad tan ingenua e hiperactiva

-¿Sasuke Uchiha?- una adolescente rubia se interpuso en medio del pasillo con un bolígrafo en mano. Sasuke rodó los ojos con hastío, habría jurado y perjurado que nadie lo reconocería en las limitantes de los suburbios, donde las ventas por sus novelas eran casi nulas

Asintió obligadamente y tomó la hoja de papel que la muchacha le entregaba

-Mucho gusto- sonrió la rubia. Se sonrojó cuando el apuesto moreno le devolvió la mirada. Sasuke estaba por estrechar su mano cuando Naruto se aferró a él con firmeza, abrigándolo en un abrazo asfixiante que lo hizo trastabillar ante la repentina acción

-Naruto, quítate- ordenó en vano. Naruto le pasó los brazos por el cuello y sus rostros se encontraron a escasos centímetros

-Ino Yamanaka- continuó hablando la rubia. Tras unos segundos tuvo que bajar la mano. La escena era por demás extraña pero intuyó que el chico rubio seria algún pariente de su enamorado. Estaba indudablemente atraída por ese atractivo joven intelectual que la había cautivado a través de sus escritos. Le fascinaba verlo de vez en cuando en la televisión, dando entrevistas en torno a la siguiente novela que daría a conocer. Sus apariciones públicas se habían hecho escasas en los últimos meses e Ino se sintió a desfallecer cuando lo reconoció a la distancia

Naruto restregó su rostro en la playera oscura del moreno. Se sentía raro y no entendía la razón, era una sensación molesta, le irritaba tanto que no podía soportarlo

-Ya habíamos hablado sobre las muestras de afecto- masculló Sasuke mientras garabateaba una firma en la hoja de papel. Naruto lo ignoró totalmente y eso lo enfureció. Sabía que tenía que ser paciente con él pero le resultaba terriblemente complicado

Entonces, una frase hizo eco en su oído. Al estirar el brazo para devolverle a la chica el papel, Naruto le susurró un apelativo bastante irónico

Cedió con su frustrado intento de dialogar y con ambos brazos lo apartó de su cuerpo. Naruto volvió el rostro en la dirección opuesta y se sintió aliviado de que la rubia se hubiera ido

-¿Dices que soy tuyo?- inquirió, un tanto desconcertado al escuchar su propia pregunta

-Lo eres- Naruto asintió en ademan y esbozó una cálida sonrisa

Debía admitir que en ocasiones Naruto era más que agradable. Lo sorprendía con cualquier nimiedad, ocurrencias dignas de un crío, pero no era así, de algún modo lo sabía. Estaba convencido de que la edad de Naruto estaba estrechamente ligada a su físico

-¿En qué te basas para decir eso?- sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y decidió prudente emplear otra interrogante. -¿Por qué crees que soy de tu posesión?

Naruto ladeó la cabeza hacia su derecha, el gorro se inclinó un poco hacia el mismo lugar por el movimiento brusco

-Somos pareja- esta vez el rubio no sonrió, se quedó observando la expresión dubitativa de Sasuke. No comprendía porque le preguntaba algo así

Su mirada se suavizó lentamente. Era verdad, estaban saliendo como una pareja, él mismo se había auto impuesto la responsabilidad de cuidarlo, de protegerlo y de vivir con él. Simplemente le era extraño catalogarse como uno de los tantos individuos que mantenían una relación estable. Lazos, afecto, cariño…

Todo ello lo había perdido hace mucho. Renunció a cualquier vínculo afectivo y sin darse cuenta estaba atado a otro. Uno que le daba jaquecas y lo despertaba a media noche solo para abrazarlo como si la vida se le fuera en ello

-Hmp- recurrió a un monosílabo a modo de respuesta. Le fastidiaba reconocer que, en efecto, Naruto y él eran pareja

-¿Estás enojado?- Naruto le dio alcance en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a observar detenidamente los artículos de otro de los estantes. Había juguetes allí y se sorprendió a si mismo tomando una pequeña caja de cartón

-¿Qué es?- preguntó de nuevo el rubio, rodeándolo para contemplar mejor el objeto. Los ojos negros se clavaron en él pero Naruto siguió atento en la caja que sostenía el moreno en sus manos

Se trataba de un simple rompecabezas pero dudaba que Naruto entendiera su uso. Solo veinte piezas y ni siquiera se molestó en ver la imagen del puzzle totalmente armado que yacía al reverso. Lo echó sin delicadeza alguna en la canastilla y continuó su camino hasta la caja. Quizá le sería de ayuda…

**

Caminaron unas cuantas calles en silencio. Hacía demasiado calor. Sasuke se maldijo mentalmente al presenciar como el rubio se tironeaba con desesperación la ropa. Primero la camisa holgada, después los extremos de la tela del pantalón

Algunas gotas de sudor perlaban la frente de Naruto. El clima de la ciudad era mucho más cálido que el templado del bosque, se estaba sometiendo no solo a Sasuke, sino también a los cambios bruscos de temperatura

Recorriendo los establecimientos aledaños con la mirada, Sasuke lo llamó. Apenas un quedo susurro que no necesitó repetir. Naruto ya se hallaba a su lado, sonriendo con dificultad y reprimiendo las ganas de jadear en público

-¿A dónde…?

-No preguntes. Solo entra- lo interrumpió Sasuke, dándole un firme empujón en la espalda. Naruto arrugó la nariz al sentir nuevamente la helada brisa en el interior, rozándole la piel, enfriándolo una vez más

-¿Qué sabor…? Olvídalo, no vas a entender un carajo

Naruto no prestó atención a lo dicho por el Uchiha. Se encaminó hacia una de las vitrinas y sus orbes azules tintinearon al observar los diferentes colores en forma pastosa. Palpó el cristal con las palmas de las manos y de inmediato se volvió hacia Sasuke

-Helado- respondió Sasuke, previendo la pregunta. Personalmente, repudiaba el dulce. Pero podía hacer una excepción ese día en particular. Mañana se largaría al bosque, las que se suponía fueran unas vacaciones cortas se iban a extender por lapso indefinido. Tal vez hasta aclarar sus propios sentimientos, u aceptarlos, según fuera el caso

Bajó las bolsas al suelo y estiró ambos brazos. La piel le hormigueaba un poco pero no era momento para quejarse por una trivialidad como esa. Naruto había soportado casi dos horas en el centro comercial y un par de minutos bajo los abrasadores rayos solares. Aunado al hecho de sus extremidades ocultas, sin duda a Naruto le dolería horrores cuando le quitara la cinta aislante y el gorro

El encargado se prestó a tomar su orden y Sasuke no supo exactamente que sabor elegir. Al menos para Naruto. Tuvo que volver a mirar la lista de sabores para decidirse por uno al azar

-Dos- pidió, buscando con la mirada el menos dulce de todos. –Fresa y yogurt- agregó más convencido. Naruto se sujetó el estomago con ambos brazos y cerró los ojos unos segundos. El dolor se intensificó y de pronto cesó

-No me gusta este lugar- confesó, sentándose junto al Uchiha, este estaba abstraído en sus pensamientos. Tenía muchas cosas en mente y odiaba admitir que seguía siendo egoísta por querer permanecer al lado de un ser que no terminaba de comprender

No sabía su origen ni la razón de su transformación. Sabía que estaba estrechamente vinculado a las fases lunares pero no lo entendía del todo. Además, ir con Naruto significaba renunciar a su vida, no mas lujos ni rutinas como la que se había formado actualmente. Vivirían aislados y con recursos limitados

Los afilados colmillos rasgaron las comisuras de sus labios. Naruto alzó la voz pero Sasuke continuaba ignorándolo. El rubio bajó la mirada, sintió como el líquido carmesí descendía por su barbilla, se había mordido muy fuerte pero ni siquiera el dolor lo doblegó. Sasuke actuaba más distante que nunca con él, se había fijado en alguien más y ahora lo ignoraba. Solo quería que Sasuke lo entendiera pero era imposible y él ya no quería estar más tiempo fuera del bosque. Tenía que buscar a su familia pero…

-Aquí tienen

Naruto alzó la mirada para toparse con una gran copa llena de la misma pasta de colores que había visto detrás del vidrio

Solo entonces, Sasuke reaccionó. Dejó de cavilar e hizo la copa a un lado. Había perdido el apetito por sus patéticas dudas. Días antes no se había cuestionado nada. Iría a cualquier lugar siempre y cuando Naruto estuviera a su lado. Ahora no estaba tan convencido de querer renunciar a todo, ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder adaptarse a la intemperie, aunque ciertamente estaría viviendo en la cabaña. Podría volver cuando lo quisiera, mas no era el lugar lo que le incomodaba sino Naruto. Sabía mucho de él y a la vez nada. Había recopilado infinidad de datos del hibrido, desde su comportamiento hasta sus actividades en el bosque, pero no era suficiente. Necesitaba saber qué cosa era Naruto y porque se encontraba en el mismo plano que él

Al demonio el destino, no creía en esa mierda. Así como tampoco creía en seres sobrenaturales. Creía en lo que veía y ahora estaba viendo el semblante confundido de un muchacho de ojos azules

-¿Qué ocurre?- quiso saber, desconcertado al ver que Naruto no comía del helado. Usualmente se devoraba la comida sin preguntar nada hasta después

-Quiero irme- respondió Naruto, sosteniéndole la mirada. Sasuke resopló indignado antes de ponerse de pie. Habían desperdiciado varios minutos ahí dentro para que Naruto no se dignara siquiera a probar el helado. Menuda estupidez

-Como quieras- tomó las bolsas y se dirigió a la salida. Frio, apático. No sabía si era un simple capricho su actual fijación en Naruto o verdadero interés y en cierto modo le inquietaba descubrirlo. Si iba al bosque, posiblemente hallaría las respuestas que tanto buscaba pero ¿estaría satisfecho? ¿Aceptaría los pros y los contras que conlleva estar con un hibrido?

Naruto observó en silencio como Sasuke se alejaba por la acera contraria, perdiéndose entre los peatones

-Te quiero, Sasuke…

Caminó del lado opuesto, esquivando a las personas que le salían al paso. No sabía cómo volver pero no quería molestar mas a Sasuke, regresaría por su cuenta y trataría de olvidarse de él. De ese extraño y hermoso joven de piel pálida

Sasuke se frenó en seco al no escuchar pasos a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta y dejó caer los víveres al percatarse de su error

Miró en todas direcciones y sin darse cuenta comenzó a llamarlo. Una y otra vez repitió su nombre en vano. La desesperación lo invadió pronto. No tardaba en oscurecer y si Naruto se encontraba con algún desconocido…

Sus piernas actuaron casi por inercia, comenzó a correr sin rumbo fijo, mirando en derredor y deteniéndose únicamente cuando le faltaba el aire. Es que era tan imbécil

-¡Naruto!

Se adentró en todos los establecimientos y preguntó a más de un individuo por el chico rubio de ojos azules y piel canela

Nada

No iba a detenerse hasta encontrarlo. Era su culpa después de todo, lo había descuidado cuando era su responsabilidad

-¡Naruto!

Los minutos pasaron veloces y Sasuke se detuvo en una de las cortinas de los tantos locales solo para arremeter un puñetazo contra la pared. Estaba exhausto y a ese ritmo no encontraría a tiempo a Naruto

Técnicamente estaba atado de manos, no podía dar aviso a la policía y estaba consciente de que no lo encontraría él solo

Abrumado, deslizó su espalda por la cortina hasta caer sentado, derrotado. No era la primera vez que Naruto se metía en problemas pero el asunto se agravaría si no lo encontraba rápido. ¿En qué demonios pensaba?, era lógico que Naruto quisiera alejarse de él, era demasiado frío y no podía cambiar pese a haberse sincerado con él

Las luces de los faros en la avenida se encendieron uno por uno. Sasuke se puso súbitamente de pie pero al hacerlo se topó con la conocida silueta de quien tanto estuvo buscando

Naruto sonreía radiante al tiempo que le extendía las bolsas con los víveres. Sasuke entornó la mirada y su primer reacción fue la de golpearlo, alzó el brazo con la firme intención de hacerlo pero no pudo

En cambio lo abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que Naruto tirara las bolsas y con ello, su contenido

Las latas rodaron y algunas pastas se salieron de su empaque pero no importó

Naruto se quedo estático al sentir los cálidos brazos rodeándolo. Era tan inusual que Sasuke hiciera eso cuando le había ordenado horas antes que se limitara en sus muestras de afecto que no supo qué hacer. Simplemente se quedo quieto y sus músculos se relajaron conforme el abrazo perdía intensidad

Había caminado varias calles pero no se atrevió a pedir ayuda a nadie. Solo confiaba en Sasuke y se empeñó en buscarlo cuando regresó sobre sus pasos y se encontró con el alimento rezagado. No quería que Sasuke se preocupara por él en caso de que lo hiciera, seguía siendo su pareja porque en ningún momento dudó sobre lo que sentía. Aunque Sasuke lo hiciera…

-Idiota- Sasuke se aparto al reparar en su momentáneo arranque de euforia. No sabía si reír por lo ridículo de la situación o si en cambio debía insultar a Naruto por preocuparlo de semejante manera

-Quiero irme, Sasuke- sonrió el rubio, siendo esta vez él quien se abalanzaba a los brazos del moreno. –Contigo

Sasuke suspiró entre consternado y ansioso. La adrenalina seguía haciendo estragos en su cuerpo, producto de la preocupación de antaño

En un nuevo arrebato, acorraló a Naruto en la pared a sus espaldas. El rubio sonrió de manera juguetona y trató de escabullirse debajo de los brazos del moreno pero todo quedo en un fallido intento cuando Sasuke colocó su rodilla entre sus piernas, impidiéndole moverse

Su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró y una oleada de cosquillas se concentró en su estomago al tener los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos. Estaban fríos, suaves

Naruto contuvo el aliento cuando la lengua intrusa invadió su cavidad. Abrió un poco los ojos para ver a Sasuke y este deslizó sus dedos sobre los parpados del rubio para que volviera a cerrarlos

-¡Naruto!- el grito los forzó a ambos a distanciarse. Sasuke confundido y Naruto alegre al reparar en el sujeto que se acercaba velozmente hacia ellos. –Infeliz

Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el puñetazo lo hizo derrapar sobre el concreto. Naruto se alarmó y no tardó en bloquear el segundo golpe que el viejo pretendía dar

-¡No, Ero sennin!- se abrazó del aludido y el peliblanco aspiró profundamente por la boca para reprimir su furia

Sasuke se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, apenas los rozó y sintió una fuerte punzada. Se incorporó sobre sus codos y la realidad lo azotó de golpe

¿Había dicho Ero sennin?, ¿Naruto conocía a ese anciano demente?

Se suponía que Naruto no recordaba nada

Confundido, Se levantó velozmente y su mirada se cruzó con los ojos azules

-.-.-.-.-

Dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro a la par que se dejaba caer sobre la silla. Los ojos del anciano se situaron en la taza humeante que le había sido servida y sin mayor reparo, la hizo a un lado

-No he venido a perder mi tiempo- aclaró el peliblanco, endureciendo la mirada. Sasuke asintió en silencio. Sus conjeturas estaban por desmoronarse y lo sabía. Solo quería saber la verdad, solo eso. Y pensar que le había tomado casi una hora convencer al adulto de que lo acompañara. Naruto había intercedido por él, quizá de no ser por ello, aun seguirían en la intemperie, o peor

-¿Qué es Naruto?- decidió comenzar por lo básico. Sin embargo, se arrepintió de haber hecho la pregunta al dilucidar el dejo de tristeza en los ojos azules. Se mordió la lengua, debía ir con cautela

-¿Tan severos prejuicios tienes?- le increpó Jiraiya. Cada vez más cansado de la actitud altanera del muchacho. Fue Naruto quien lo convenció de hablar con ese canalla y por eso estaba ahí. Era su forma de agradecerle al vago por cuidar de Naruto, aunque el chico no lo necesitaba. Por algo había enviado a Kakashi por él. Jiraiya nunca imaginó que fuera el propio Naruto quien atacaría a su semejante. El muchacho lo había cambiado después de todo y él llegaría al fondo de todo

-Es un hibrido- reafirmó Sasuke, forzándose a no meditar su propia pregunta. Lo estaba afirmando, no era un cuestionamiento como tal

Esta vez fue el turno de Jiraiya por suspirar. Apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa y se masajeó las sienes en un intento por disipar el dolor de cabeza que el condenado muchacho había propiciado

Naruto miraba en silencio de un lado al otro. Fijando atento la vista en Jiraiya y después en Sasuke. Intercalaba la mirada entre ambos cada vez que ellos intercambiaban palabras

-Naruto no es nada de lo que estas pensando- tajó el mayor, irguiéndose más sobre el respaldo de la silla. –Naruto es un ser como tú y como yo- Sasuke lo miró incrédulo, no le creía una sola palabra. –Con la única diferencia de poseer el alma de un zorro en su interior

Silencio. Completo y absoluto silencio. Sasuke soltó una carcajada irónica ante semejante estupidez y Naruto ocultó su rostro con las manos, separando un poco los dedos para ver la reacción de Jiraiya

-No hablara en serio…

-Nos vamos- Jiraiya recorrió de golpe la silla para ponerse de pie. Era su límite, estaba viejo y su paciencia era escasa, especialmente con individuos de esa calaña. El muchacho era osado y él había llegado a una conclusión. Lo odiaba. No necesitaba conocerlo, sabía de antemano que Sasuke no tenia malas intenciones puesto que Naruto seguía con vida. Sano y salvo, exceptuando el imperdonable error acaecido horas antes

-Espere- a prisa, Sasuke se interpuso en la puerta de la entrada, bloqueándole el paso al adulto y a Naruto, quien, cabizbajo, se disponía a seguir a Jiraiya

-En síntesis, Naruto y tú son de diferentes mundos. Fue un error dejar abierto el portal para…

-¿Qué portal?- Sasuke se alteró, aun mas cuando el anciano lo hizo a un lado, empujándolo con firmeza del pecho para que se apartara. Naruto ni siquiera lo miraba y él comenzaba a maldecirse por su impulsividad de antes. –No me ha explicado nada

-Eres un ignorante- concluyó Jiraiya, abriendo la puerta con suma facilidad. –Ni tu ni nadie de aquí comprendería

-Ero Sennin- la mano de Naruto se posó en el brazo del aludido. Naruto no quería irse pero al mismo tiempo no deseaba permanecer más tiempo en la ciudad. Se había idealizado a si mismo viviendo con Sasuke en el bosque y ahora eso no sería posible

Jiraiya negó con determinación. Afirmó su agarre en la mano del rubio y continuó su camino. Entonces Sasuke se desesperó, no había llegado hasta ese punto para nada. Estaba peor que antes, mucho más confundido y más escéptico que nunca. No sabía una mierda, salvo que quería a Naruto. No podía dejarlo ir, no debía…

-¿Cómo supo que Naruto estaba aquí?- prosiguió con las interrogantes a medida que seguía a paso firme a Jiraiya. Les tomaría varias horas llegar a las inmediaciones del bosque si caminaban cerca de la autopista. El camino estaba prácticamente marcado y era un secreto que él nunca le reveló a Naruto por temor a que lo abandonara

-No me subestimes. Fue difícil hallarlo con todos esos mejunjes que lleva encima

Sasuke entornó la mirada, al principio no supo a lo que se refería el adulto pero después de repasar lo dicho con calma, lo comprendió. El shampoo y demás productos de aseo que había usado en Naruto casi a diario. Debía estar hablando de ello, por lo tanto…

-¿Lo encontró por su olor?

Jiraiya no respondió. En cambio, aceleró el paso mientras esquivaba a cuanto transeúnte se interpusiera en su camino, tenía la esperanza de perder a Sasuke mas adelante pero interiormente sabía que eso no ocurriría. Naruto había permanecido fuera de su hogar por varios meses, por lógica se habían encariñado. No obstante, él no le fallaría a su alumno. La promesa que le realizó a Minato de llevar a su pequeño de regreso sin importar las consecuencias. Ya habría tiempo para el mal de amores que se suscitara en Naruto. Después de todo estaba entrando en la adolescencia, era normal que se enamorara tan rápido. Lo extraño del caso no era su enamoramiento sino el individuo en cuestión por el que se sentía atraído

Kakashi había sido muy explicito en relatar detalles. La noche que finalmente encontró a Naruto en la inmensidad del bosque, y el pequeño y escurridizo zorro no estaba solo. Una completa ironía que Naruto defendiera a aquel cretino con aires de superioridad

Lentamente, Naruto se giró hacia Sasuke. Y la mirada de angustia que le dirigió al Uchiha fue suficiente para que este intentara frenarlo una vez más

-El portal del que habla- hizo una pausa para cerciorarse de que el adulto lo oyera. El bullicio nocturno se disipaba con el transcurso de las horas. La mayoría de las cortinas de establecimientos se hallaban cerradas y las luces de los faros comenzaban a parpadear, anunciando la oscuridad próxima. El momento justo en el que la ciudad entera se disponía a dormir. Las calles quedaban solitarias, apenas si podían distinguirse algunos vagabundos caminando por las aceras. El paso de los automóviles era cada vez más esporádico y solo el sonido de los pasos sobre las baldosas de concreto eran audibles. –Ese portal esta tras una cascada ¿cierto?

Jiraiya detuvo su andar para mirar al Uchiha con aires inquisidores. Lo había descubierto, pero era imposible. Ahora se le dificultaría todo

-La cascada no debe estar muy lejos del lago frente a la cabaña- esta vez Sasuke habló para sí mismo. Meditaba sus propias conjeturas y comenzaba a recuperar la confianza. Aun más al reparar en el semblante de sorpresa de sus acompañantes. Aun así, le tomaría tiempo dar con la cascada. A menos que se basara en un mapa. Igual podría haber varios y si Naruto había intentado volver ya, sin éxito alguno…

-Naruto no pudo regresar ¿Por qué?

Por toda respuesta, Jiraiya sonrió. No esperaba que el muchacho fuera tan receptivo. Seguramente le lavó el cerebro a Naruto para que le dijera la verdad

-Cuarto menguante- alzó la voz mientras señalaba el astro que despedía su mortecina luz plateada sobre ellos. Sasuke levantó la mirada hacia el firmamento. En efecto, la luna estaba en dicha fase. –También depende de ello el estado corpóreo de Naruto. Si estas pensando quedarte con él, olvídalo

Si, Jiraiya podía ver claramente sus intenciones. Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo con molestia

-Naruto no es ninguna mascota y no podrás cuidar de él en un lugar como este. Has estado exponiéndolo al peligro durante meses

-No es así- la voz de Naruto se entremezcló con el silbido del viento. –Sasuke me cuida

El interpelado suavizó la mirada. En esa parte, Naruto se equivocaba, él no había visto por su seguridad, simplemente era egoísta y quería retenerlo a su lado. Al menos esa fue su perspectiva inicial pero las cosas habían cambiado y él estaba seguro de sentir más que aprecio por el hiperactivo rubio. Ya fuera un hibrido, o un ente de un plano equidistante. No importaba

-Minato ha estado muy preocupado por ti- ante la mención, Naruto agachó la mirada. Sintiéndose culpable por su comportamiento. Pero es que con Sasuke se sentía protegido, aunque su maestro dijera lo contrario

-¿Minato?- Sasuke se forzó a modular su tono de voz. De pronto se sentía celoso ante la mención masculina. Creía que Naruto estaba solo, no podía asimilar la idea de ver a Naruto con alguien que no fuera él. Además ¿Qué no había dicho Naruto que era de su propiedad?

-Lo mismo que Kakashi- continuó Jiraiya, ignorando deliberadamente la expresión del muchacho. Quería que se fuera de una vez, que los dejara solos para poder llegar pronto a su destino, sin escalas ni preguntas absurdas

Naruto tironeó por última vez para liberarse del agarre. No lo logró. Miró compasivo al Uchiha antes de retomar su camino junto al adulto

Sasuke los observó partir. Se quedo inmóvil, de pie sobre la acera, con la mirada fija en el rubio. Sabía que no tenia caso interferir, la decepción se había apoderado de su persona al enterarse de los prospectos que pudiera tener Naruto. Por unos instantes de dejó absorber por los celos. Sin embargo, reaccionó

El también estaba con alguien antes de iniciar su relación con Naruto. Por ende, el rubio tenía derecho a estar con alguien más

Antes

Pero no ahora…

Corrió para darles alcance. Y en esta ocasión se mantuvo a la distancia. Sin realizar preguntas. Estaba consciente de que Jiraiya sabía de su presencia, al igual que Naruto pero también sabía que no llegarían a nada a ese ritmo. De momento se conformaba con no perder de vista a Naruto. Después intercedería por ambos, encontraría el modo de convencer al anciano

-Mírate, te ves diferente- comentaba Jiraiya mientras señalaba el gorro de felpa que llevaba puesto el rubio, este sonrió a medias, tratando de disminuir el paso para que Sasuke los alcanzara, podía escucharlo caminar tras ellos. Sin embargo, no ocurría nada. -¿Te ha hecho daño ese infeliz?- nuevamente, Naruto negó con la cabeza

-Quiero a Sasuke- musitó en voz baja para que solo Jiraiya lo escuchara. El peliblanco no se inmutó ante la confesión. Naruto era más transparente que el agua, casi podía leer sus pensamientos con solo ver su mirada

-Sasuke no es como tú- lo dijo en voz alta para que el aludido escuchara. Que entendiera de una vez por todas cual era su lugar. No podía acompañarlos y él no dejaría a Naruto

-No quiero que sea como yo

Naruto apretó los dientes y las lágrimas le empañaron la mirada. De verdad no quería irse. De verdad quería a Sasuke

-En ese caso…- Sasuke sonrió irónico, dándoles nuevamente alcance, bloqueándoles el paso. –Iré con Naruto

El aludido se secó las lágrimas con el antebrazo, su gesto de tristeza se distorsionó en una sonrisa que dejó sus afilados colmillos al descubierto

Una sonora carcajada rompió con el silencio que secundó a la frase. De forma hilarante, fue Jiraiya quien se burló de semejante atrevimiento

-No me mires así- le reprochó a Naruto, quien, había fruncido los labios con decepción. –Ni Sasuke ni ningun otro humano puede cruzar el portal a Konoha. Ya deberías saberlo, Naruto

-¿Por qué no puedo?- la expresión indiferente de Sasuke permaneció indemne. Por dentro sentía una descarga de adrenalina, eran los nervios mezclados con la incertidumbre de perder a Naruto. La arboleda ya se divisaba a la distancia y él no había llegado a ningun acuerdo con el adulto

-Tu cuerpo no lo soportaría- aclaró con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros. –A menos que quieras que selle el alma de un animal en tu interior

Sasuke negó rotundamente, sin saber si aquello era verdad o una simple falacia del viejo para hacerlo vacilar en su decisión

-Usted es humano también- aseveró la mirada. Jiraiya se dispuso a desmentir lo dicho con un sutil movimiento de cabeza

-Mi cuerpo está vinculado al de un sapo. Ah, pero es verdad, no entiendes una sola palabra de lo que te estoy diciendo

El resto del camino, el silencio se prolongó. Naruto había dejado de sonreír, Sasuke dejó de preguntar y Jiraiya había cesado con su monologo para abrirse paso entre la maleza

Pronto, el sonido del agua se hizo presente. Estaban cerca. Sasuke apretó la mandíbula con impotencia. No podía ser ese el límite, su límite. Si realmente quería a Naruto tenía que impedir que se fuera, pero ¿Cómo?

-Te recomiendo que regreses por donde viniste. Es posible que pierdas la vista si ves la luz del portal cuando lo abra

No, definitivamente no iba a marcharse

-Me quedo- tajó, su seguridad flaqueó cuando rodearon un par de arbustos. El agua cristalina avanzaba lentamente. Más hacia el fondo, se vislumbraba una cascada. Agua fluyendo sin parar verticalmente

Sasuke apartó la mirada de la cascada para ver a Naruto. El rubio ya se había quitado los pantalones, quedándose únicamente con la ropa interior oscura y la playera holgada. Incluso el gorro cayó al agua

-¿Me ayudas, Sasuke?- el susodicho tragó pesado. No era la excitación que le provocaba ver el cuerpo semidesnudo de Naruto lo que le alteraba, sino el hecho de perderlo. Naruto parecía estar más seguro de querer volver y él no pensaba aceptarlo

Indeciso, se aproximó al rubio para quitarle la venda que mantenía atada su cola en su pierna derecha. Le retiró con mucho cuidado la cinta adhesiva y acto seguido, desenrolló la venda

Naruto acarició su extremidad despacio para no lastimarse. Miró a Sasuke, como si no se encontrara nadie más a su alrededor

Jiraiya negó con la cabeza, sabía lo que Naruto tramaba pero de nada le serviría al chico hacer más tiempo

Lentamente, Naruto se introdujo en el agua, sujetándose firmemente de la orilla con ambas manos. Sasuke se alarmó al reparar en lo que el rubio estaba haciendo. Podía ahogarse sino tenia cuidado

Ni siquiera lo pensó. Se quitó la polera para sumergirse en el agua junto a Naruto

-¡¿Estás loco?! No puedes nadar aquí

Contrario a otras veces, Naruto se alegró de que Sasuke lo reprendiera

-Buen punto chico pero eso no será suficiente- alegó Jiraiya, acercándose a ambos, centrándose en Naruto para tomarlo del brazo y sacarlo

Naruto se sacudió al estar fuera del agua. Quería que Jiraiya viera como Sasuke se preocupaba por él cuando estaba en peligro pero no había funcionado

-Tras la cortina de agua- habló Jiraiya. -Está impreso un sello. Solo yo sé cómo romperlo

Sasuke salió del agua por su cuenta. Con la mirada dolida y una sensación de derrota

-Despídete

Naruto corrió en dirección del Uchiha, casi caen al agua por la brusquedad del impacto entre ambos cuerpos. Sasuke cerró los ojos cuando Naruto comenzó a refregarse el rostro en su cuello en señal de despedida. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y no era capaz de decir adiós

-Te quiero, Sasuke- Naruto sonrió, a pesar de que las lágrimas ya descendían libremente de sus ojos, confundiéndose con la humedad del agua de la cascada. Sasuke se obligó a abrir los ojos para retirar las lágrimas de Naruto con el pulgar. Si algo detestaba era ver a Naruto llorar. Lo había visto hacerlo varias veces antes pero ahora realmente le dolía

Jiraiya permanecía cruzado de brazos, mirando reticente las acciones de Naruto. Sabía que el chico lo tomaría por monstruo por haberlo alejado de su primer amor pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Le había prometido a Minato que lo llevaría de vuelta y eso haría

-También te quiero, Naruto- confesó abrumado. Sin sentir la felicidad que confería decir esas palabras. Sus sentimientos eran sinceros, pero de nada le servía ya reconocerlos, Naruto se marchaba y él no podía acompañarlo

La sonrisa se amplió en los labios de Naruto. Abrazó a Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas y lo besó una y otra vez en los labios. Apenas rozándolos para no hacerle daño

Sasuke se dispuso a acariciar los húmedos mechones rubios. Dejó que Naruto lo besara y deseó corresponderle pero estaba devastado por dentro para hacer cualquier cosa

-Vamos, Naruto- lo apresuró Jiraiya

Naruto negó al tiempo que se refugiaba en la espalda del Uchiha

-Quiero quedarme- admitió en voz baja. Temiendo la negativa del mayor

-No de nuevo- Jiraiya exhaló profundo y se encaminó hacia el moreno para sacar a Naruto de su escondite. Sin embargo, Sasuke separó ambos brazos, impidiéndole tomar a Naruto

-Naruto no quiere irse- repitió con firmeza. Naruto lo abrazó por la espalda

-El portal se abre en determinadas circunstancias- Jiraiya señaló la cascada pero Sasuke no cayó en la distracción. -Solo puedo hacerlo cada dos meses

-Entonces vuelva en ese lapso- contraatacó. -Si Naruto decide regresar en ese tiempo, no me opondré en lo más mínimo

-¿Y qué hay de Minato?- Jiraiya caminó hacia un lado para ver a Naruto. -¿Estás de acuerdo con esto, Naruto?

-Lo estoy- ni la mirada incomprensible del peliblanco bastó para que Naruto cambiara de opinión. Ahora que sabía que Sasuke también lo quería, estaba más que seguro de querer estar con él. Extrañaría su hogar pero tenía la posibilidad de volver si así lo deseaba

-Kushina va a matarme- expresó Jiraiya, dejando que su semblante se tornara pensativo. –Es tu última oportunidad, Naruto

-Escuche- intervino Sasuke, hastiado de la situación

¿Es que no entendía que Naruto no quería irse?

-A partir de mañana viviremos aquí- miró en derredor para generalizar. Naruto ensanchó aun más la sonrisa. –En la cabaña que…

-Sí, si- lo interrumpió Jiraiya, ahogando un bostezo. –Kakashi me lo dijo todo

-¿Kakashi?- Sasuke arqueó una ceja. Nuevamente sentía los celos carcomiéndolo

-El lobo- murmuró Naruto, sin separarse ni un ápice

-Tu padre se decepcionara por tu decisión- se resignó, notando lo enérgico que se había puesto Naruto. No quería ser él quien lo hiciera infeliz, aun si eso significaba romper su promesa. Si se llevaba a Naruto, le estaría separando de su primer amor y en cuestiones de amor, dinero y chicas, el no debía interferir…al menos de momento

-.-.-.-.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primero que pudo enfocar fue el singular y bello rostro trigueño de Naruto. Los expresivos ojos azules reflejaron una alegría inmensa de verlo despierto y Sasuke no pudo menos que incorporarse del sofá. Se había quedado dormido y ni siquiera estaba al tanto de la hora

Se frotó los parpados al tiempo que se dirigía a la cocina para prepararse una buena taza de café cargado, lo iba a necesitar, especialmente ese día que tenía previsto abandonar su hogar para ocupar la cabaña que por tantos años permaneció en completa soledad

Ni bien se dejó caer en la silla, Naruto le hizo compañía, ampliando aun más la sonrisa, permitiendo que las afiladas puntas de sus colmillos brillaran bajo la luminiscencia del foco. Sasuke arqueó una ceja y en completo silencio, se dispuso a estudiar la expresión tan alegre de quien se había prometido proteger. Solo una duda tenía molestándolo desde ayer pero había decidido dejar las cosas así para poder descansar un poco. No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido pero ahora estaba consciente de que Naruto había hecho lo mismo

Dio un ligero sorbo a la bebida amarga. Naruto entrelazó las manos bajo su mentón, contemplando a Sasuke como lo que representaba para él. Un ser hermoso, el más atractivo que había conocido en su corta y agitada vida

-¿Y…?- el moreno carraspeó al notar la atenta mirada que le dirigía Naruto. Le ponía un poco incomodo que lo observara con tanto énfasis pero ya sabía que, al igual que él, Naruto estaba enamorado. Aunque cada uno tenía su forma de demostrar sus sentimientos. El prefería mostrarse más reservado en cuanto a su sentir, Naruto en cambio irradiaba la felicidad propia del enamoramiento. -¿Dormiste bien anoche?

Naruto agudizó el sentido del oído. Sus orejas vibraron en cuanto la masculina voz de Sasuke se filtró por ellas, produciéndole una sensación extraña pero agradable

-Si- respondió, afirmando con la cabeza. Sasuke sonrió a medias pero el gesto se deshizo de inmediato al reparar en los hechos

-¿Hasta cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

Naruto se inclinó más hacia el frente, dejando que la esponjosa cola se agitara a sus espaldas. Sabía que Sasuke estaba molesto, lo notaba en su expresión y el tono de hablar

-¿Qué cosa?- se hizo el desentendido mientras ensanchaba aun más la sonrisa. Se sentía tan feliz de tener a Sasuke a su lado. Era como si estuviera en casa pero mejor

-Tus recuerdos- Sasuke revolvió el líquido caliente con la cuchara. Endureció la mirada para que Naruto se diera cuenta que no estaba jugando esta vez. Quería saberlo. Le habría ahorrado demasiados dolores de cabeza si Naruto hubiera sido más sincero al respecto

-Lo recordé hace dos lunas- Naruto se levantó de la silla para buscar en la nevera algo de comer. Estaba hambriento y por lo visto, Sasuke no pensaba alimentarlo esta vez

-¿Dos…?- Sasuke entornó la mirada a sus espaldas al escuchar el sonoro revoltijo que Naruto estaba haciendo. -¿Por qué no lo dijiste entonces?

Naruto sacó un refractario con ensalada, miró a Sasuke con disimulo y cerró la nevera para empezar a comer con las manos

-Naruto…

-No quería…- el rubio se llevó un puño de lechuga a la boca y dejo de prestarle atención a Sasuke. - Irghme sin ti- completó con la boca llena

Sasuke se giró sobre el respaldar de la silla. Apoyó ambos brazos sobre la base y clavó su oscura mirada en Naruto. Le seguía resultando tan fascinante como la primera vez. Volver a ver a Naruto en su más puro estado salvaje era su perdición, por más que lo negara. Había intentado por todos los medios quitarle esas costumbres tan impropias y que, a la vista de cualquier persona resultarían carentes de educación, meras bajezas que rompían el protocolo de etiqueta para un estilo de vida decente. Desde el vestuario hasta la forma de comer

Naruto no tenía una sola pizca de recato, no obstante, eso no lo hacía menos atractivo. Por el contrario, le embelesaba aun mas ver la faceta propia de Naruto. Y lo haría mucho más cuando estuvieran en un lugar apartado de dichas etiquetas

-Eres fascinante…- Naruto volteó a mirar a Sasuke. Se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con el recipiente sobre su pierna derecha y varios trozos de lechuga rezagados a su alrededor. Sasuke reaccionó a lo dicho, sacudió levemente la cabeza y se puso de pie para ir en busca de las maletas. Se lo había prometido tanto a Naruto como al excéntrico individuo que lo acompañaba. Incluso aun podía saborear el deje amargo que le producía el simple pensamiento de perder a Naruto. No iba a permitir que lo alejaran de su lado. Y en dado caso, sería él quien lo acompañara a donde fuera necesario

-Dos treinta- vociferó una vez que entró a su habitación y su mirada se había dirigido casi por inercia hacia el reloj de pared. Casi las tres de la tarde y no había hecho más que dormir tras pasar la madrugada despierto y a la mitad del bosque, presenciando como el anciano trataba de llevarse a Naruto con él. Nuevamente dejo de cavilar para ir hacia la cómoda de la cama. Lo primero que tomó fueron algunas prendas de Naruto. Sabía que ya no las necesitaría pero no estaba demás quedarse con ellas, podría llegar a necesitarlas cuando regresara a la ciudad en busca de más víveres

Exhaló derrotado y sacó la maleta del armario. Aun no sabía cuanto tiempo le costaría adaptarse al ambiente rural pero no tenia alternativa. Instruiría a Naruto en el lenguaje y algunas ramas básicas, por ello no debía olvidarse de los libros

Se encaminó al comedor por el último ejemplar que había adquirido y le pareció extraño no escuchar ningun ruido proveniente de la cocina

Sasuke tomó el libro que yacía sobre la mesita de centro. Lo hojeó rápidamente y el alboroto no tardó en presentarse mediante un fuerte golpe que logró sobresaltarlo

-¡Naruto!- tardó relativamente poco en ir hasta donde el rubio, este se trepó a la barra desayunadora en un intento fallido por ocultarse. Sasuke resopló visiblemente enfadado al reparar en el microondas que yacía tirado en el suelo, la parte superior se había roto. A ese ritmo, Naruto destruiría su casa antes de que se fueran. Ya lo había hecho con el televisor y ahora con el microondas

-¿No puedes quedarte quieto un par de horas?

Naruto negó desde su lugar seguro. Lentamente se recostó sobre la superficie del linóleo para ver como Sasuke recogía algunas piezas de la cajita mágica

-Tengo que hacer algo- murmuró, dejando caer libremente su brazo a un costado, buscando la perilla del cajón de los cubiertos para abrirlo. –Me duele el estomago, Sasuke

El aludido cesó su actividad. No tenia caso que limpiara pero debía hacerlo para evitar que Naruto se hiciera daño con el vidrio roto, después de todo el rubio estaba semidesnudo

Inconscientemente, chasqueó los dedos. Recordando aquella pieza que había adquirido en el centro comercial

Naruto se dispuso a tirar uno a uno los cubiertos pero no terminó su cometido cuando Sasuke volvió a la cocina con un objeto extraño en las manos

-Ven- lo llamó el moreno, abriendo el empaque. Naruto se acercó con cautela, temía que Sasuke fuera a ponerle una de esas sogas en el cuello como las que había visto en otros animales que paseaban por las calles acompañados de uno o más humanos. Alterado, se llevó las manos al cuello y negó con la cabeza. –Naruto…

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo al ver como el susodicho retrocedía paso por paso

Decidió vaciar las piezas en el suelo para que Naruto se enfocara en ellos. Y así lo hizo, en cuanto Naruto vio las coloridas y pequeñas partes de cartón, no dudó en acercarse para tomarlas. Primero se llevó una a la boca pero no consiguió morderla cuando el Uchiha se la arrebató para mostrarle lo que debía de hacer

-Tienes que juntarlas según el color- le indicó, señalando la imagen de la caja. Naruto comparó el dibujo en la caja y después miró las piezas de cartón, sin encontrarle mayor parecido. –Así- Sasuke lo incentivó, tomando algunas piezas para unirlas. Naruto lo observó fascinado, quería hacer lo mismo pero no sabía cómo. Solo agarró una pieza azul y otra de igual color pero ninguna encajaba y Naruto trató de unirlas a la fuerza

-No se puede- se rindió, dejando las piezas en el suelo

-No todas encajan- le aclaró Sasuke en un sonoro suspiro. –Tienes que repetirlo con el resto de las piezas de igual color. Mira aquí hay tres mas azules- acercó el resto del puzzle para que Naruto se dispusiera a armarlo

Solo quería que se distrajera el tiempo suficiente para que lo dejara empacar tranquilamente sus pertenencias. A ese paso no iba a acabar nunca. El guardaba unas cosas y Naruto sacaba otras. Necesitaba tiempo y tranquilidad, y ninguna de las dos tenía con el inquieto rubio

-Si logras armarlo te daré un premio- Naruto no mostró la efusividad que el Uchiha creyó tendría ante la afirmación. –Pasta- solo necesitó agregar lo último para que Naruto se pusiera manos a la obra

Sasuke sonrió complacido y se dirigió a otra de las habitaciones para terminar de empacar. Solo se llevaría lo básico y el resto lo dejaría tal cual. Mientras tanto Naruto no lo molestaría

Los labios de Naruto se fruncieron con desespero al cabo de unos minutos. No lograba hacer que ninguna pieza encajara con otra y ya se estaba enfadando. Pero quería la pasta, y que Sasuke se sintiera feliz cuando viera el resultado

Dejó las piezas en el suelo y miró en derredor, buscando algo que le ayudara a acomodar el resto de las partes. Entonces una imagen llamó su atención. Se trataba de un retrato pero Naruto lo adjudicó como otro rompecabezas y no dudó en tomarlo para romperlo por la mitad. Repitió el mismo procedimiento hasta que quedaron pequeñas piezas de diferentes tamaños y colores. Naruto se alegró mucho al compararlo con las piezas del suelo

Si armaba dos rompemesas en lugar de uno, Sasuke le daría doble regalo

Con ese pensamiento, comenzó a acomodar las piezas. Empezando primero con las que tenia junto a la caja

Sasuke se sacudió las manos cuando terminó de guardar todos los pares de zapatos en la maleta. Aun faltaba la ropa y la despensa pero al ver el reloj se inquietó un poco. Ya había transcurrido una hora y Naruto no lo había molestado

Le alivió ese hecho en particular puesto que, de seguir así, terminaría de empacar todo en un par de horas más. Podrían marcharse al anochecer y no tendría que preocuparse más por ello

Sin embargo, sabía que debía cuidar a Naruto y conociendo la actitud hiperactiva del chico, le sorprendió en demasía la quietud de su casa

Salió de la recamara para ir al comedor y lo que vio lo dejo helado

-Ya voy por la mitad- anunció enérgico Naruto, mostrándole las piezas que tenía dentro de la caja de cartón

Sasuke dio un paso atrás, reprimió el impulso agresivo que lo invadió al ver la única fotografía de su familia destrozada. El único recuerdo de aquel incendio que había protegido con tanto ahínco para nada

La sonrisa de Naruto se desvaneció al notar el semblante del moreno. Nuevamente esa mirada que lo intimidaba a veces

No supo qué hacer, así que se refugió bajo los cojines del sofá, en espera de una nueva reprimenda. Pensó que Sasuke se había molestado por todo lo que se tardó en armar la mitad del rompemesas

Empuñando ambas manos, Sasuke se encaminó decidido hacia el sofá, tomó a Naruto de la cola y lo sacó de su refugio con un firme tirón

Naruto se quejó por lo bajo, dirigiéndole una mirada de temor al moreno que evidenciaba que no estaba al tanto de nada

-¡Rompiste la fotografía de mi familia!- le espetó furibundo, hincando con fuerza descomunal las uñas en las palmas de sus manos. Naruto negó, confundido

-No Sasuke. Hice un rompemesas- trató de sonreír pero el gesto se convirtió en una mueca de desconcierto al notar las lágrimas en los ojos de Sasuke

-Idiota- se mordió la lengua para no agredirlo. Y Naruto ladeó la cabeza más confundido que antes

-Casi termino, Sasuke…

-Era el único recuerdo de mi familia... El único- remarcó el Uchiha, tomando las piezas rotas de la fotografía dañada en la cual se apreciaban sus padres y su hermano mayor, todos juntos, sonriendo, aun no nacía él pero la imagen le transmitía algo de paz, especialmente en días como ese

Naruto bajó la mirada cuando Sasuke pronunció la palabra "familia" ahora entendía que Sasuke extrañaba a la suya. Se acercó temeroso y lo abrazó por la espalda

-Ya voy a terminar, Sasuke- los ojos azules se inundaron de lágrimas. No soportaba ver a Sasuke llorando, sentía como la nostalgia del moreno se transmitía a él por medio del vinculo que habían formado

Sasuke intentó apartarlo pero solo consiguió que Naruto se aferrara aun más a su cuerpo. Sin la mas mínima intención de alejarse de él

-Necesito caminar un poco- masculló, recobrando la compostura. Naruto lo soltó para centrar su atención en las piezas del suelo y Sasuke se dispuso a abandonar el departamento para despejar su mente de aquellos pensamientos. Naruto no tenía la culpa pero necesitaba calmarse primero o de lo contrario terminaría insultándolo de nuevo

Se maldijo por ser tan impulsivo y cerró la puerta con llave. Solo serian unos minutos…

Naruto trataba de embonar las piezas, revolviéndolas unas con otras y empezando con las más coloridas. Separó las piezas naranjas de las azules y ahogó un gemido de dolor cuando una nueva punzada le recorrió el estomago

No le tomó importancia al dolor y siguió uniendo las piezas con más entusiasmo que antes. Que Sasuke viera su esfuerzo para que dejara de estar triste

Y que le obsequiara una rica sopa

Escuchó a Sasuke llegar un rato después pero tampoco le puso atención a su llegada. En otro momento, Naruto se abría lanzado a sus brazos para recibirlo pero ahora estaba ocupado, su mente estaba ocupada en los colores, sus dedos en las piezas. Una gota de sudor se deslizó por su frente pero no se detuvo

Sasuke se mordió los labios al no ver la misma efusividad de antes en Naruto. Era lógico que el chico estuviera también molesto con él pero sabía que si le hablaba en ese momento solo lo reprendería de nuevo. No se había relajado lo suficiente. Por el contrario, estaba estresado pero al menos ya había hecho el retiro de sus ahorros para cuando llegara a necesitar de ellos

Pasó de largo por el comedor sin siquiera volver la mirada atrás. También quería que Naruto estuviera consciente de sus actos. No podía estar destrozando sus pertenencias cada vez que se le diera la gana, fuera o no consiente de ello, debía aprender de sus errores

Pasaron dos horas en las que Naruto no dejó de lado su actividad. Sus piernas se habían acalambrado por permanecer tanto tiempo en la misma posición pero necesitaba concentrarse y casi lo lograba

Cuando por fin unió la última pieza, sonrió como nunca. Se levantó con la caja en sus brazos y buscó a Sasuke en su recamara

-¡Mira, mira Sasuke!- lo llamó emocionado desde la puerta, aun no se sentía seguro de entrar

-¿Qué quieres?- Sasuke terminó de sacar las últimas prendas, le dirigió una mirada de reproche al rubio y este automáticamente dejó de sonreír

-Ya está el rompemesas- se agachó para dejar la caja en la entrada. Sasuke suavizó el semblante y se encaminó hacia la puerta para certificar lo dicho

-Es cierto- abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al corroborarlo. Naruto había armado el rompecabezas solo, y aunque le llevó varias horas no se rindió hasta conseguirlo

-¿Me darás la sopa?- preguntó el rubio, nervioso de recibir una respuesta negativa

Sasuke asintió con un nudo en la garganta. Se había portado injusto con Naruto por una tontería. Se suponía que a esas alturas ningun recuerdo debería importarle pero aun no lo superaba por completo

-Las que quieras- estrechó a Naruto entre sus brazos. El rubio no reparó en darle una rápida lamida en la mejilla

Sasuke estaba por apartarse cuando un fuerte golpe proveniente de la entrada lo tomó desprevenido

-¿En dónde, Suigetsu?

El albino recorrió lentamente la estancia y al llegar a la habitación, llamó al resto de científicos que ingresaron presurosos para comprobar la supuesta falacia

-¿Qué haces?- Sasuke miró desconcertado al grupo de individuos que vestían batas blancas y que, sin mayor miramiento, habían invadido su domicilio

-Solo es un intercambio de favores- sonrió Suigetsu, cruzando los brazos después. –Ya sabes, unas por otras

Un hombre alto, de cabellera larga y lacia y penetrantes ojos ámbar avanzó en dirección de Naruto. Lo observó completamente fascinado pero decidió acercarse más para comprobar que no fuera obra de un simple disfraz

-¡No lo toques!- exclamó Sasuke, irritado por la presencia ajena. Naruto retrocedió hasta la cama, asustado por la invasión a la casa del moreno

-Sasuke…- se alteró cuando el resto de sujetos acorralaron a Sasuke, propinándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago que lo dejó sin aire. – ¡Ayúdame, Sasuke!

Naruto miró aterrado al hombre viperino que se aproximaba hacia él

Lentamente, Sasuke se incorporó sobre sus codos pero un nuevo golpe en la espalda lo devolvió a su lugar

-Hijo de puta- alzó la mirada para encontrarse con el albino, este amplió la sonrisa al verlo en ese estado tan vulnerable. –No te preocupes solo harán unos cuantos experimentos con él- Sasuke rechinó los dientes ante semejante confesión. –Quizá lo exhiban antes de la autopsia. Pero no te alteres tanto. Cuando lo hayan disecado yo mismo te lo entrego, a menos que un circo ambulante se interese en el…

Naruto miró por última vez al Uchiha antes de perder el conocimiento debido al trapo empapado de formol que le había sido aplicado en el rostro


	7. Esperanza

-Aquí tiene- escuchó la voz del hombre tras de la barra. No quiso voltear, mucho menos responder. Simplemente se dedicó a beber el contenido del líquido adulterado dentro del vaso desechable. Sintió el ardor propio del vino quemarle la garganta, por eso lo bebió rápido, por eso lo repitió. Para que su mente se nublara y le impidiera enfrascarse nuevamente en lo sucedido

Diez días habían transcurrido ya, y no tenía ni puñetera idea de donde podía estar Naruto. Le había perdido la pista desde que se lo llevaron, y en el fondo seguía temiendo que lo enunciado por aquel malnacido de Suigetsu fuera verdad. Quizá ya era tarde para reparar siquiera en el daño, puede que Naruto…

No

Recorrió el vaso en cuanto el cantinero volvió a acercarse, dispuesto a saciar la sed que le producía la incertidumbre misma

Nadie podía echarle en cara que no se esforzó. Incluso había buscado infructuosamente el paradero de Suigetsu. No había nada y solo su consciencia seguía analizando lo ocurrido, adjudicándolo incluso con una pésima lucidez mental

¿No estaría ya demasiado deteriorado mentalmente para suponer dichas falacias?

Tal vez, pero seguía lo suficientemente cuerdo para contradecirse en lo que respecta a la existencia de Naruto

El bullicio del bar lo tenía sin cuidado, no prestaba atención a nada que no fueran sus recurrentes pensamientos. Quería embriagarse para dejar de pensar, adormecerse mentalmente para ya no sufrir. Permitió que se lo llevaran, debió seguirlos

Si no hubiera perdido la consciencia. Si no hubiera perdido la noción del tiempo al despertar

Trató de incorporarse del banquillo una vez que dirigió su mirada a la ventana junto a la puerta. La oscuridad ya reinaba las calles y él no estaba en condiciones de permanecer más tiempo en ese lugar. En ninguno. Tendría que continuar buscando a Naruto pero sus intentos eran tan utópicos como lo fue inicialmente su conjetura sobre el ser, mitad humano, mitad animal que le hacía compañía en la cabaña

Hurgó con torpeza dentro de sus bolsillos, buscando la llave de su apartamento mientras su mente terminaba de espabilarse del licor ingerido

Oyó una discusión al fondo pero le restó importancia. A esas horas los altercados entre pandilleros eran más comunes de lo que se exhibían en las noticias

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al reparar en lo último. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que la disputa que se suscitaba se debía precisamente al único televisor dentro del establecimiento. Ambos hombres corpulentos discutían por tener el mando de la pantalla

Sasuke vio como el cantinero se aproximaba al aparato para poner fin a la disputa. Los bufidos de inconformidad no se hicieron esperar cuando el televisor fue apagado

Los inmiscuidos en la riña volvieron a parlotear y forcejear. Sasuke se puso de pie. Las piernas le pesaron, el cuerpo entero parecía haberse entumecido y la sensación de agruras se intensificó

Caminó tambaleante hacia el (ahora) televisor encendido. Los canales pasaron rápidamente frente a él y sus pupilas adquirieron el brillo de la radiación proveniente del artefacto cuando se halló a escasos centímetros de distancia

No le prestó atención al enfurecido cantinero que empezó a llamar a los encargados de seguridad. Tan solo se dispuso a observar. Alguien a sus espaldas le ordenó con rudeza que se apartara de la pantalla pero no hizo mayor caso

Las imágenes aleatorias cobraron mayor sentido cuando el numero 46 enmarcó la parte superior derecha de la pantalla. Sintió su garganta reseca, la sensación de ebriedad se esfumó dejándole un súbito mareo al apreciar a Naruto encabezar una de las noticias principales

No en uno. Corroboró poco después que el informe más controversial de la ciudad estaba siendo representado por él

Oprimió los botones con fuerza. Dos, tres, cuatro noticieros abarcando lo mismo

-Hazte a un lado- sintió el firme empujón sobre su hombro, forzándolo a apartarse por el brusco tacto. Miró con rabia al responsable, uno de los hombres corpulentos, calvo y de estatura considerable. Sasuke reprimió sus ganas de estrellarle el puño en la cara. Naruto era su prioridad, desde que lo conoció lo era

Abandonó el bar con un involuntario temblor en el cuerpo. Eran nervios mezclados con odio. Odio por lo que pudiera pasarle a Naruto, odio por demorar tanto para encontrarlo

**

-¿Y?- Orochimaru alzó una ceja, en espera de alguna respuesta. Naruto inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, tenía miedo pero ya había aprendido a no demostrarlo

-Nos darán una buena suma de yenes si lo entregamos a otro laboratorio- le sugirió Kabuto, observando con suspicacia la expresión zorruna de Naruto. –En tres días será luna nueva

Naruto se encogió en su lugar al escuchar tales palabras. Era cuando más daño le hacían. Cuando la luna se alzaba en el cielo era cuando más veces lo pinchaban para extraer sangre y otros fluidos que les fueran de utilidad

-Hemos sido demasiado descuidados, Kabuto- suspiró el mayor. –La primicia se ha extendido en toda la ciudad y sabes lo receloso que soy con mis experimentos

-Lo sé, mi lord

Kabuto miró a contraluz los papeles que yacían sobre la mesa. Le habían tomado varias radiografías al rubio para inspeccionar mejor su anatomía y en qué consistía cada órgano albergado en su interior

-¿Cuáles son las opciones?- inquirió Orochimaru, acercándose con sutileza al hibrido que se había arrinconado en uno de los extremos de la habitación

-Ya que mi lord no desea compartir sus descubrimientos con terceras personas…- Kabuto entrecerró los ojos con molestia, nuevamente no había ninguna anomalía en el interior de Naruto. Nada que los ayudara a determinar en qué consistía la "metamorfosis" que sufría el rubio cada cierto tiempo. Cualquier autómata tomaría a Naruto por un experimento malintencionado. Los pertenecientes a la rama no dudarían en señalarlos por realizar experimentos ilícitos con seres humanos, alegando que la apariencia corpórea del rubio se debía nada más y nada menos que a trasplantes. Las orejas y la cola, extraídas de algún zorro adulto y posteriormente, anexadas al cuerpo de Naruto

Los científicos tenían aquella ventaja. No tardarían en hacer valida su queja para que el hibrido pasara a su poder, disponer plenamente de él para su beneficio propio. Una pena dados los esfuerzos de antaño

-Consideraría adecuada la alternativa del espectáculo ambulante- tiró los papeles al suelo, frustrado y enfadado por la pérdida de tiempo. Orochimaru asintió, pensativo

-El circo es una buena opción. No interferirán de manera tan descarada con mi espécimen- acarició la cabeza de Naruto, este lo miró asustado, temiendo ser reprendido de nuevo. –Cuando el alboroto cese podemos recuperarlo

-Y obtendremos una buena suma por él- Kabuto sonrió cómplice

-No olviden mi parte- resopló el albino, entrando a la recamara con aires inquisidores. Había escuchado todo y estaba de acuerdo en la mayoría, salvo que no había mención de su nombre en ninguna de las alternativas y eso lo decepcionaba bastante. Fue gracias a él que lograron tener a Naruto

-Suigetsu, tu cerraras el trato- siseó Orochimaru, encaminándose al centro de la pieza. El aludido chasqueó la lengua con enfado, esa parte era demasiado temeraria de hacer, aun para Orochimaru. Si llegaban a pillarlos les iría muy mal y todo se iría a la basura

-Me parece bien- fingió conformidad. Al fin y al cabo podría tomar una parte extra de las ganancias

-Yo me encargaré de administrar el efectivo- sonrió Kabuto, ajustándose las gafas

"Hijo de puta"

**

Las luces de colores iluminaron los camerinos. Naruto luchaba fallidamente por librarse de la soga que le habían ajustado al cuello. Se trataba de un nudo corredizo y cada vez que tiraba hacia atrás se lastimaba

Pero no quería ir. No sabía a dónde lo llevaban pero estaba seguro que no era con Sasuke. Hacia muchas lunas que no veía a su pareja y se preguntaba si no lo habría olvidado ya

-¡Muévete!- un firme tirón mas y cayó de bruces en el suelo. –Ya eres nuestro así que ahórrate los lloriqueos- Naruto miró fijamente al enorme individuo frente a él. Medía al menos dos metros y portaba una increíble musculatura. De inmediato, Naruto se sintió pequeño en ese lugar. –Dirígete hacia mí como "A" de ahora en adelante. No sé cómo te manejabas con Orochimaru pero aquí no hay quejas- le advirtió, aseverando la mirada. Naruto asintió sin comprender del todo lo que acababan de decirle, ya era costumbre asentir a todo lo que le decían para que no lo lastimaran. –Mejor, dejaré que te adaptes mientras cierro el contrato con ese canalla

Naruto vio como "A" salía del pequeño cuarto acondicionado. Miró atentamente a su alrededor, había algunas mantas sucias en el suelo, un ropero junto a la puerta y algunos objetos desconocidos en la esquina de la habitación

Sonrió de manera juguetona al reconocer uno de los rompemesas que le había dado Sasuke. Aunque no se trataba más que de un cartel publicitario que rezaba el nombre del circo, la imagen enfocaba la fachada y algunos de los malabaristas que conformaban el espectáculo

Avanzó despacio en esa dirección. Ya entendía todo. Solo era un juego, Sasuke quería que armara el rompemesas y entonces iría por él, también le daría la pasta que le prometió

Sin más, uso las uñas para desbaratar el cartel mientras una gran sonrisa adornaba sus lacerados labios

No pasaron más de diez minutos antes de que "A" volviera al camerino, llevando consigo una bandeja con comida. Solo lo indispensable para el nuevo integrante, unas migas de pan y dos vasos con agua

-¿Qué demonios?...- el contenido de la bandeja se tambaleó

Naruto sonrió a la distancia, dejando ver entre sus labios un pedazo de papel que anteriormente conformaba el cartel. Había destrozado cuanto objeto había en el ropero, prendas de ropa yacían rezagadas por el suelo, algunas intactas y otras tantas hechas tiras

"A" dejó caer la bandeja. No iba a permitir semejante atrevimiento de parte de uno de los subordinados de Orochimaru. Se acercó a grandes zancadas hacia el pequeño bastardo que todavía osaba con sonreírle

Le propinó una patada en las costillas que lo derribó enseguida. Naruto se quejó en el suelo, doblándose de dolor. Resintió varios golpes más en sus caderas y en cuanto logró salir de su aturdimiento, buscó algún refugio cercano, pero no encontró nada

-Tu payasada te ha valido la comida- se jactó "A", retirándose el cinto de los pantalones. Naruto cerró fuertemente los ojos y se llevó ambos brazos al rostro cuando el primer golpe le dio de lleno

**

Sasuke resopló al bajar del vehículo. Había visto el asqueroso rostro de Suigetsu en las noticias. Y ahora pensaba cobrárselas todas

Esperó pacientemente en la acera. El edificio estaba aparentemente deshabitado y en mullido silencio, varias cintas perimetrales atravesaban la entrada principal, cuyo único logotipo había sido distorsionado bajo la cintilla de clausura sobrepuesta meses atrás

Un viejo laboratorio clandestino que, según los últimos informes, sería derrumbado en días posteriores

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula al recordar las fotografías de Naruto mostradas en televisión, la primicia controversial que se debatía entre si aquel extraño ser era autentico o un montaje de excelente calidad. Afortunadamente se creía lo segundo pero Sasuke sabia que muy pronto no seria así. Cuando se dieran cuenta del estado de Naruto, buscarían lucrar con él. Tenía que impedirlo de alguna manera

-Lo sé, Kabuto, te preocupas demasiado. En fin, los veré mañana- en cuanto oyó aquella voz, sus puños se cerraron por reflejo. Escuchó los pasos acercarse y se mantuvo expectante, oculto tras el frondoso roble que apenas si proyectaba su sombra bajo la luminosidad nocturna

El albino caminó confiado, sin siquiera denotar preocupación ante el claro sonido de sus pasos sobre las baldosas de concreto. Se sabía a salvo, o eso supuso…

Hasta que las manos desconocidas lo tomaron desprevenidamente por la espalda, sin darle tiempo de pronunciar palabra alguna, ahogando su voz ante la firme presión en su cuello que no sirvió más que para elevar el grado de temor al sentir la afilada hoja sobre la tráquea, ejerciendo una presión firme pero sutil

-¿En dónde está Naruto?- fue directo. No pensaba largarse hasta dar con el paradero del rubio

**

Cuando las luces se apagaron, Naruto solo pudo sentir miedo. Un miedo profundo que le recorrió la espina dorsal, ascendiendo por su espalda

Se encogió en las mantas, aferrando sus rodillas contra su pecho. Tenía el labio roto y la nariz le sangraba pero el insoportable dolor lo forzaba a permanecer despierto

Naruto no entendía que había hecho mal esta vez. Ni siquiera pudo preguntar. Las caderas le dolían y no podía levantarse. Solo era consciente de cómo las luces proyectadas en el techo perdían intensidad

Al principio se había maravillado con las diversas figuras giratorias. Carruseles, globos y payasos parecían danzar en el techo de la habitación. Naruto no lograba reconocerlas pero la sensación de dolor era más llevadera si se entretenía mirando el movimiento de aquellas luces coloridas

No supo en qué momento sus ojos se cerraron pero si se dio cuenta del puntapié contra sus piernas. Se desperezó despacio, obligándose a callar. Con Sasuke no era así, a Sasuke podía hacerle muchas preguntas y no lo golpeaba, a veces lo reprendía pero después le obsequiaba pasta

-Límpiate y vístete. Es tu turno de salir- observó de soslayo como "A" arrojaba algunos artículos en el suelo. Se incorporó lentamente, resintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo y especialmente el estomago

Cuando lo llevaron a aquella celda. Naruto se negó a entrar. El traje que lo habían obligado a usar le picaba por la diamantina. Bastó con que el hombre alzara el brazo para que Naruto cediera y entrara por voluntad a la que sería su nueva estancia

Los barrotes de metal atravesaban cada sección del espacio. Naruto caminó hacia adelante cuando los murmullos se colaron en sus oídos. Había muchos humanos mirándolo del otro lado de los barrotes. Algunos riendo por lo ridículo que se veía, otros tantos molestos por aquella farsa tan obvia

Naruto se acercó más, sin entender que era lo que decían. Quería ver a Sasuke y creyó que estaría ahí, pero no lograba ubicarlo entre tantos humanos

Un par de niños le lanzaron palomitas al rostro. Naruto se sacudió los restos de comida del cuerpo

-Sasuke…- se paró de puntillas pero no tardó en retroceder. Las expresiones que tenían los humanos no le inspiraban confianza

-¡He fenómeno, comete esto!- Naruto cerró los ojos, la gaseosa le empapó el rostro, abriéndole las heridas de los labios

-Sasuke- retrocedió temeroso esta vez. Sin saber porque le dolía escuchar esa palabra que tanto repetían los humanos mientras lo señalaban

-¡Fenómeno!... ¡Fenómeno! …¡Fenómeno!

Se cubrió las orejas y las burlas cesaron

-Sasuke- Naruto sonrió al reconocer al moreno del otro lado de los barrotes, golpeando a otros individuos, y devolviendo cada uno de los abusos anteriores. – ¡Sasuke!- gritó, acercándose hacia él

-Naruto- Sasuke dejó de forcejear para aproximarse hacia el rubio. Se mordió el labio al reparar en los moretones en los brazos de Naruto, el ridículo traje de diamantina que vestía, así como la mirada afligida que le dirigía. –Te voy a sacar de aquí- entrelazó las manos en los barrotes cuando Naruto hizo lo mismo para tener contacto con él

-Sasuke. Perdóname Sasuke- el aludido bajó la mirada en un intento fallido por ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. –Ya no romperé nada

**

-¡Mi lord!- recién amanecía cuando Kabuto ingresó de súbito a la recamara de Orochimaru. Sus manos temblaban de excitación mientras sostenía los últimos resultados que se le habían practicado a Naruto

-¿Qué ocurre, Kabuto?- inquirió monótono, recorriendo el pasillo con suma lentitud para apreciar mejor los fetos exhibidos dentro de los frascos sobre las repisas. Su nuevo y más valioso pasatiempo

-Si existe una anomalía en el hibrido- se apresuró a mostrar los resultados, subrayando lo que anteriormente había adjudicado como algún tumor

-¿Qué es?- Orochimaru no mostró mayor interés. Naruto había dejado de importarle al darse cuenta de su inutilidad, un ADN demasiado corriente para su gusto

-Esta preñado…-los ojos ambarinos resplandecieron ante lo dicho

-.-.-.-

Miró con atención la lluvia de agua a escasos metros de distancia. El liquido cristalino fluyendo sin parar, deslizándose en un interminable bucle. No esperaba hallarse tan pronto en ese lugar, no después de casi perder a Naruto. Sin embargo y dadas las circunstancias había recurrido al único sitio donde, sabía de antemano, tendría la ayuda solicitada. Y es que su mente se había bloqueado en tanto los encargados de seguridad lo sacaron del circo. De aquella asquerosa prisión donde mantenían cautivo a Naruto, tachándolo de fenómeno, tratándolo como uno

Sasuke deseó reír al borde de la histeria que le generaba semejante idiotez. Los monstruos eran ellos, no Naruto. Avanzó con cuidado sobre las piedras, acortando la distancia con el enorme efluvio de agua

-Maldición- gotas heladas le salpicaron en el rostro a medida que se acercaba, buscando con la mirada la abertura lateral que daba acceso a aquel muro del que le habló Naruto. No tardó en encontrarlo. Un espacio de un metro aproximado de anchura. Se deslizó con mayor cuidado, esquivando la flora acuática para posicionarse en la pared compuesta de rocas y cimientos húmedos en su mayoría. Palpó la superficie con ambas manos, sin saber exactamente qué era lo que buscaba. Por lógica no lograría nada con ese método tan poco ortodoxo

Recordó con amargura el semblante asustado de Naruto. Los hematomas en sus brazos, la sangre seca bajo su nariz. Quería llorar de la impotencia, quería matar a los malnacidos que se atrevieron a lastimar a Naruto de ese modo. Y quizás lo haya hecho de haber tenido la oportunidad. Porque a pesar de desconocer gran parte del pasado de Naruto, estaba convencido de una cosa. Naruto jamás sería capaz de herir a alguien, solo podía calibrar su comportamiento al de un pequeño confundido, desprovisto de toda clase de información en lo que concierne a la vida urbana

Se mordió el labio al caer en la cuenta que no tenía forma de entrar. Lo sabía y de todas formas estaba ahí. Suspiró prolongadamente, una exhalación de derrota que pretendía pasar por agotamiento físico. Buscó en los bolsillos de la chaqueta la pequeña linterna. No era tan materialista como creía, lo único que llevaba consigo era el artefacto y una navaja de bolsillo

Sostuvo la linterna frente a él. La luz ultravioleta iluminó cada recoveco entre las piedras. Fue entonces que Sasuke recordó lo enunciado por el anciano

"El portal se abre en determinadas circunstancias" "solo puedo hacerlo cada dos meses"

Se desesperó. No había forma alguna. No había entrada, así como tampoco debía existir salida. Al menos no en ese momento. Estaba anocheciendo de nuevo, otro día mas desperdiciado. Necesitaba con urgencia sacar a Naruto de ese lugar. No permitiría que volvieran a tocarlo, mucho menos a lastimarlo

-Necesito ayuda…- le habló a la nada. Contemplando el enorme muro de agua frente a él, obstruyéndole la vista del cielo. Estaba por irse cuando las piedras a sus espaldas se agitaron. El muro de piedra vibró cual suave indicio de terremoto

Sasuke retrocedió, topándose con la pared de agua. Por un segundo sopesó el hecho de que las piedras le caerían encima pero no sucedió. El movimiento se detuvo, como si nunca se hubiera suscitado. Las oscilaciones de las piedras desaparecieron. Sasuke volvió a encender la linterna, no tuvo tiempo de encenderla cuando el fuerte fulgor lo cegó. Sus pupilas se dilataron, sintió el escozor recorrerle debajo de los parpados. De sus labios brotó un quejido casi inaudible

Se llevó las manos al rostro. Sin atreverse a abrir los ojos. La oscuridad lo envolvía y la sensación era sofocante

-¿Quién está ahí?- se movió despacio hacia la izquierda, tanteando el terreno con los pies. La presencia no le pasó desapercibida, aun en su estado. Escuchó el movimiento de las rocas junto a él. El calor traspasando algún cuerpo tangible. No podía verlo pero podía percibirlo

-¿En dónde está Naruto?- la voz grave lo hizo retroceder aun mas. Desprovisto del sentido de la visión y con el insoportable dolor atravesándole las corneas. Por un momento, Sasuke temió quedarse ciego pero reparó en la pregunta. No podía flaquear. Naruto era más importante

-¿Quién eres?

-Pregunté por Naruto- un gruñido secundó la orden. Sasuke se mantuvo impasible. No era el anciano, definitivamente. El tono de voz, creyó reconocerlo de algún lado

-Necesito tu ayuda- pidió, casi escupiendo las palabras. Nunca habría sopesado pedirle ayuda a alguien, mucho menos a un desconocido. –Naruto está atrapado…

El rostro de Sasuke se contrajo en una mueca de dolor cuando su cuerpo fue empotrado contra el muro de piedra. Su caja torácica resintió el golpe

-Llévame con él- otra orden, más firme que la anterior. Sasuke colocó ambas manos sobre el brazo velludo que lo mantenía empotrado contra el muro

-No puedo ver- confesó abrumado

-Esperaré- Sasuke se detuvo con las manos cuando la presión abandonó su cuerpo. Un alivio momentáneo lo embargó al repasar lo dicho por el ente. Su ceguera era temporal. Al menos podría ver a Naruto de nuevo…

**

El silencio nunca le resultó a Sasuke tan incomodo como hasta ese momento. Caminaba forzosamente con el individuo a su lado. Un hombre joven de cabellera platinada que, por un instante, adjudicó como pariente del anciano que conocía a Naruto. Quiso preguntarle pero sabía que no había necesidad de ahondar en el tema

Si el sujeto alto y fornido no le había forzado a correr era simple y sencillamente porque se había lastimado un tobillo en la cascada. Fuera de ello, parecía querer destazarlo con la mirada

Inclusive le había tenido que prestar algunas prendas que aún conservaba de su padre. Seria inclemente de su parte ir acompañado por un individuo desnudo que lejos de querer ayudarlo, parecía querer eliminarlo

-Y…- aspiró profundo, faltaba poco para llegar al circo. La presencia de aquel individuo le resultaría de ayuda. Un medio de distracción para poder ingresar al circo. Era egoísta pero no había otra forma de distraer a los guaridas de seguridad mientras el otro se colaba. -¿Qué eres de Naruto?

-Le dije que no confiara en los humanos- el peliplata se mostraba reticente a la plática. Hablaba más para sí mismo. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, comenzaba a fastidiarse de la situación

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- esperaba que esta vez respondiera. El aludido dio un respingo de fastidio

-Kakashi

Sasuke arqueó una ceja. Recordaba de manera difusa el nombre. Naruto debió mencionarlo antes. No había duda

-Si le pasa algo malo a Naruto- Kakashi enfatizó palabra por palabra. No obstante, Sasuke permaneció neutral ante la amenaza. Ni siquiera podía razonar correctamente. Apenas podía procesar lo que estaba pasando. Naruto estaba en peligro, lo habían herido y él no fue capaz de recuperarlo por su cuenta

-Desde que te vi supe que no podía dejar a Naruto contigo- Kakashi apretó los puños. Seguía reprimiendo el impulso de abalanzarse sobre el insolente a su lado, ni siquiera sentía deseos de mirarlo, lo repudiaba como nunca

Sasuke entornó la mirada en genuina sorpresa pero recuperó el porte y continuó su camino

-El lobo- una sonrisa displicente se formó en los labios del peliplata. Sasuke pudo observar de soslayo la diminuta punta de los colmillos, similares a los de Naruto. Tamborileó los dedos sobre sus muslos, nervioso y ofuscado. Kakashi se frenó en seco cuando la inmensa gama de colores resplandeció a la lejanía. La estridente música hacía eco hasta donde se encontraban

Sasuke observó como Kakashi se cubría los oídos, si el decibel del sonido le afectaba a él no quería imaginarse lo que debía estar sufriendo Naruto

-Vamos- lo apresuró, reanudando el paso. Apenas si avanzaron unos metros cuando las interminables hileras de personas se apreciaron junto a la puerta, las filas se extendían en diagonal y dos corpulentos guardias custodiaban la entrada, revisando los boletos de cada individuo

-¿Naruto está aquí?- se alteró Kakashi, mirando en todas direcciones. Sasuke asintió, señalando la carpa rojiza, mas apartada del resto. El aroma a palomitas y algodones de azúcar envolvían el aire. Sasuke resopló asqueado. Odiaba esa clase de lugares. Toda esa gente reunida, el bullicio, todo ese innecesario tumulto para ver un simple espectáculo. Le aborrecían esos medios de entretenimiento público. Simplemente prefería aislarse. Pero no estaba ahí para perder el tiempo. Aun si adquiría un boleto, le tomaría horas llegar a su destino. Cerró los ojos, indeciso, aun le ardían los parpados por la luz que recibió de lleno

De pronto, una idea lo abstuvo de seguir recordando

-Necesito que me ayudes- odiaba ser tan repetitivo. Kakashi alzó ambas cejas, sinceramente sorprendido de que el bastardete canalla pudiera razonar en medio de tanto alboroto, él con dificultad lograba anteponerse al insistente ruido que laceraba sus tímpanos

**

-Quiero que pases a través del aro

Naruto retrocedió ante la nueva orden. Tenía marcas de latigazos en sus piernas. Lo habían forzado a vestir un nuevo traje con diamantina purpura que le quedaba ajustado. Sus ojos se habían tornado rojizos a causa del llanto. Sasuke no iba a volver por él. Había visto como varios humanos se lo llevaban a la fuerza. Estaba solo y atrapado en un mundo que no era el suyo. Más que nunca extraño a sus padres, a Jiraiya, a Kakashi

Se sentía como una de las piezas del rompesesas de Sasuke. Solo no encajaba ahí

-No puedo- quiso decir lo asustado que se sentía pero la fiera mirada de "A" lo obligó a mantenerse callado

-¡No vas a quemarte, idiota de pacotilla!- un latigazo mas. Naruto se acarició la piel lastimada, quería irse, no soportaba más tiempo en ese lugar. Su respiración se agitó, trató de escapar cuando uno de los domadores de leones entró a la jaula portando un banquillo. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero la puerta se cerró de golpe en sus narices

-Pareces un conejillo asustado- se burló "A" blandiendo el látigo en el aire. Naruto quiso pedir perdón pero estaba tan aterrado que las palabras no le salieron de los labios. En cambio dejó escapar un quedo sollozo que su verdugo interpretó por mofa. – ¡De pie!

-No puedo- era verdad. Naruto intentó sostenerse de los barrotes pero las piernas ya no le respondían

-Gusano inservible- el hombre lo tomó del cuello, alzándolo a varios centímetros del suelo. Naruto cerró los ojos al sentir como le faltaba la respiración. Todo lo que podía ver era aquella sutil sonrisa de Sasuke

Sasuke reprendiéndolo. Sasuke diciéndole que no se asustara

Y entonces su cuerpo cayó al suelo. Al duro y frio concreto. Cuando Naruto alzó la mirada creyó estar soñando. Sasuke estaba de pie frente a él, interponiéndose entre el monstruo que había intentado matarlo

No podía creerlo. Primeramente porque estaba aturdido. La conmoción lo había abatido al ver como ese hijo de puta asfixiaba a Naruto. En segunda instancia era la enorme figura que se alzaba imponente frente a él

El Raikage, su antiguo jefe. El macilento cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás, el ridículo bigote del cual solía burlarse Suigetsu a sus espaldas, y la exagerada masa muscular seguramente provista por esteroides. Fuera lo que fuera, el corpulento moreno poseía una fuerza abismal

Sasuke observó fijamente la navaja manchada de sangre. Apenas había logrado atravesarle la gruesa piel en aquel arrebato de ira

-¡Tú!- el moreno lo apuntó con el índice, traspasando una mueca de coraje en sus facciones, que, se habían vuelto rojizas por la rabia. Sasuke sonrió irónico, sabía por Karin que su "jefe" lideraba otra compañía independiente pero nunca imaginó que dicha compañía estuviera ligada a un circo. Ese hombre corrupto que buscaba la mínima oportunidad para humillarlo y echarle en cara sobre su empleo

Volteó el rostro hacia Naruto. Quería abrazarlo, pedirle perdón por haber demorado tanto. Sintió su pecho estrujarse por las lagrimas que humedecían las pestañas de Naruto

-Regresaste Sasuke- Naruto se puso de pie con mucho cuidado, sosteniéndose de los barrotes. Ni bien logró incorporarse, abrazó a Sasuke de la cintura con fuerza. Estaba feliz de verlo de nuevo, no cabía de gozo en ese momento, incluso el dolor había menguado

-No pensabas que iba a dejarte ¿cierto?- quiso ver la expresión de Naruto pero no se descuidó de la potencial amenaza que representaba la masa muscular del Raikage

-Soberano hijo de puta- Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para moverse, apenas si consiguió apartar a Naruto de un firme empujón antes de que el moreno lo embistiera con todas sus fuerzas, derribándolo en el suelo

Esquivó el certero golpe en su rostro, girando su cuerpo hacia el lado derecho. Sasuke sabía que si existía un fenómeno provisto de fuerza descomunal ahí, ese era el Raikage. Se lastimó el tobillo cuando se puso de pie pero no permitió que ningun quejido escapara de sus labios. Las muestras de debilidad no existían en ese momento

-También trabajas para el asqueroso de Orochimaru ¿no es así?

Sasuke lo miró impasible

-No conozco a ese sujeto- aclaró. Un escalofrío lo recorrió entero al ver a Naruto junto al Raikage. El rubio derrapó en el suelo para entregarle la navaja que había extraviado en la caída

-Vámonos Sasuke- Naruto sonrió. El susodicho suavizó la mirada. Le dolía ver los hematomas en los brazos del rubio. -¿Sasuke?

Lo agarró con firmeza de las muñecas para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo. Naruto se quedó inmóvil cuando los brazos de Sasuke rodearon su cuerpo en un abrazo. Se alegró por la muestra de afecto y restregó su mejilla con la de Sasuke

El moreno se sacudió en medio de la ira que le ocasionaba saberse tomado por idiota. Había pagado por ese chico y no iba a permitir que un subordinado suyo se lo llevara

El suelo cimbró bajo el firme golpe con el puño. Sasuke miró en dirección de la puerta. Sabía que era imposible pasar de largo al Raikage. El moreno no solo era fuerte sino también veloz. No alcanzarían a llegar ahí antes de que los derribara

La preocupación se acumuló en su interior. Tenía que sacar a Naruto de ese lugar de una forma u otra

-Sasuke, me duele el estomago- las orejas peludas vibraron por el pinchazo de dolor. Naruto ladeó la cabeza, separándose de Sasuke para ver lo que lo mantenía embelesado. Era "A" se acercaba de forma amenazante hacia ellos

Naruto arrugó la nariz, sus colmillos quedaron al descubierto. No dejaría que lastimara a Sasuke, de ninguna manera. Si era necesario, pelearía por él

-Te amo- Naruto bajó la guardia al escuchar a Sasuke. Su expresión se relajó notoriamente

-Yo…- no terminó la frase cuando sintió la presión en su muñeca. Naruto parpadeó al ser halado hacia atrás por alguien. Cuando se dio vuelta, una sonrisa se ensanchó en sus labios. –Kakashi- lo abrazó, inmensamente feliz de verlo. Kakashi le devolvió el gesto para después apoyarlo con firmeza sobre su espalda. –No…

Naruto sintió la suave brisa ocasionada por la recién carrera emprendida. El cabello negro se ondeó por la ráfaga de aire

-¡Sasuke!- Naruto se petrificó al observar como Sasuke se abalanzaba sobre el moreno, sin intención alguna de derribarlo, solo era un medio de distracción para que ellos escaparan. -No, suéltame… ¡Sasuke!- las lágrimas fueron arrastradas por el viento. Naruto forcejeó por soltarse

Pataleó, arañó y mordió el hombro de Kakashi para que lo bajara. No iba a dejar a Sasuke, su Sasuke

Logró zafarse cerca de la salida

-Naruto- Kakashi se alarmó cuando Naruto se bajó de su espalda para correr nuevamente en dirección de la jaula. Maldijo al bastardo que los había metido en ese lío y fue en busca de Naruto para tratar de interceptarlo antes de que fuera tarde

**

Trató de apuñalarlo al estar de frente a él. Con fuerza, Sasuke hundió la navaja en el estomago del moreno. La punta se dobló antes de que pudiera traspasar el cinturón de cuero. Sasuke Trastabilló al ser empujado en un acto de burla por el mayor

-¡Maricon de mierda!- el furibundo moreno le propinó un fuerte puñetazo que lo hizo caer cerca de las gradas. Sasuke se llevó una mano a la cabeza, se había golpeado con algo a sus espaldas pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la inmensa mole se posicionó a su lado. La suela del zapato se le enterró en las costillas. Sasuke tosió estrepitosamente, la sangre le brotó de los labios en leves salpicaduras. Escuchó sus propios huesos crujiendo, sus tejidos internos desgarrándose. Sabía que era el fin y su mirada se centró por escasos segundos en las llamas que se erguían zigzagueantes alrededor del aro de metal suspendido en medio de una plataforma

Su mente se remontó a su niñez. Aquel accidente, el patético descuido cuando jugaba con los cerillos en el garaje de su padre. Los bidones de gasolina estaban cerca de él pero eso no le había importado, era demasiado pequeño para similar siquiera lo que sucedería después

El siguiente recuerdo fue más nítido, no podía centrarse en la parte intermedia donde los gritos de sus familiares le martillaban los oídos. De repente ya se hallaba fuera de su casa, siendo cargado por un bombero. Vio su casa consumirse. El fuego trepando por las cortinas, devorando todo a su paso. El humo negro cubría cada sección a la vista

Ese era el infierno. Las llamas negras que arden eternamente porque, cuando se extinguen, no queda nada…

-Jodido bastardo, ¿creíste que podías engañarme?- el Raikage hundió con más fuerza su pie. La blanda piel cedió bajo su peso. Sasuke sintió asfixiarse con su propia sangre. Apenas si podía enfocar el rostro del moreno en medio del inmenso dolor. Iba a morir, no tenía la menor duda

-¡Sasuke!- y entonces lo escuchó. La voz de Naruto lo devolvió a tiempo a la realidad antes de que pudiera sumirse en la inconsciencia. –No- nuevamente, Naruto se removió entre los brazos de Kakashi, quien, con firmeza, lo asió de la cintura para detenerlo, evitando que ingresara a la jaula

"A" se giró para ver al chiquillo insolente que había comprado y que, además se rehusaba a acatar órdenes tan simples. Apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que escuchó como los molares se astillaban. Sasuke logró tomar el mango del látigo a sus espaldas, se había golpeado la cabeza con él. Le sorprendió que sus funciones motoras aun le respondieran, torpemente pero lo hacían

Uso todas sus fuerzas para arremeter un golpe en la sien del moreno. Logró quitárselo de encima, escuchando el alarido de dolor que profería ante el golpe

Se arrastró por el suelo, apenas unos metros antes de ser tomado por el tobillo. Esta vez fue su turno de quejarse, solo un ligero borboteo a causa de la sangre que le inundaba la boca. No sabía si le había roto la tráquea o las costillas, quizá ambas, el dolor se entremezclaba, haciéndolo resentir el más leve roce en todo su cuerpo

-¡Sasuke!- Naruto golpeó con insistencia a Kakashi. Notó la sangre en los labios de Sasuke, su mirada distante. Se estaba muriendo…no. –¡Sasuke!

Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del galón plástico. La mezcla del hidrocarburo negro

-¡No juegues conmigo, maldito!- rugió el Raikage, tirando del tobillo con fuerza. Iba a destrozarlo, iba a partirle todos los huesos. Sasuke luchó contra la tapa, comenzaba a entorpecerse más a medida que transcurrían los minutos. –Ni siquiera lo intentes, perro asqueroso- un escupitajo y lo siguiente que vio Sasuke fue el galón lejos de su alcance. La firme patada en su mano le impidió llevar a cabo su cometido

Era todo. No quería ver a Naruto, aun si lo oía gritar a la distancia. Iba a perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento

Sintió el tosco agarre en torno a su garganta y el dolor se intensificó como agujas atravesándole la tráquea

-¡Te voy a…!

Sasuke cayó de bruces al suelo. Escuchó dos gruñidos lejanos pero en realidad estaban junto a él

Pudo apreciar la silueta de dos zorros rojos al alzar la mirada. No sabía que estaba pasando. Le tomó varios segundos darse cuenta del parentesco con Naruto

Sus… ¿padres?

-.-.-.-.-

El cuerpo le dolía, le pesaba enfocar la mirada. Sin embargo, logró diferenciar la silueta de dos zorros rojos cerca de donde él se encontraba. Los escuchó gruñir en señal de advertencia. El zorro más grande dio un paso al frente mientras el otro caminaba en círculos, tratando de rodear al Raikage

-Naruto…- murmuró en voz baja. Trató de incorporarse pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Sentía el insoportable dolor como miles de punzadas recorriendo cada fibra de su cuerpo. –Na-Naruto- pero no podía entregarse al cansancio, a la debilidad y el inmenso dolor que lo mantenían en el suelo. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que terminar con todo

Naruto contempló entre asustado y aliviado a sus progenitores. Habían ido por él, querían ayudarlos. Pero la sonrisa se borró de sus labios cuando el moreno arremetió una fuerte patada hacia su padre. El zorro de pelaje rojizo con matices dorados se impactó contra el muro a sus espaldas. Naruto se petrificó pero reaccionó a tiempo, esquivó a Kakashi y se escabulló nuevamente en la jaula para proteger a su madre

-Lo siento, mamá. Lo siento- se acercó velozmente hacia la hembra para cargarla en brazos. Era su culpa, por su culpa estaba pasando eso. Atrajo al animal hacia su pecho y el quedo murmullo de Sasuke a sus espaldas lo alertó demasiado tarde. El cuerpo del zorro derrapó mientras Naruto trastabillaba por el fuerte golpe recibido

-¡Naruto!- Sasuke rasgó el suelo con las uñas. La impotencia alimentaba su odio interno. Odio acumulado durante años. La misma sensación de no poder hacer nada. De no poder ayudar. Un inútil, eso era. Se maldijo aun después de que su cuerpo se sacudió bajo el peso aplastante. De nueva cuenta el Raikage había apoyado su pie sobre la espalda del pelinegro, efectuando una fuerte presión en la misma. Regocijándose con la expresión de dolor que tenia Sasuke. Casi sentía lastima por el pobre diablo, casi…

Pero él no era de esos tipos que se dedicaban a amenazar cuando le jodian la existencia. Simplemente se deshacía de la interferencia y en este caso, Sasuke lo era

Habiendo salido del shock inicial, Kakashi se apresuró a auxiliar a Minato. El zorro se había desplomado en el suelo ni bien tratara de ponerse en pie. Las cosas se estaban complicando, todo estaba empeorando y Kakashi no era ingenuo, sabía que tenían que salir de ahí rápido. Podían aprovechar la actual distracción de aquel poderoso hombre cuyo rostro exhibía la enorme gratificación que experimentaba al pisotear a Sasuke

-¡Naruto!- lo llamó de inmediato, cargando al zorro en sus brazos mientras buscaba con la mirada al desobediente rubio. Se paralizó, viéndolo aproximarse hacia el moreno. Quería gritarle, advertirle que se alejara de él, mas sin embargo, hacerlo implicaba alertar a la inmensa mole que no tardaría en defenderse

Con paso trémulo y zigzagueante, Naruto se acercó a espaldas del moreno. Había escuchado perfectamente la petición de Sasuke y por nada del mundo pensaba dejarlo solo. Se agachó para deslizar por la superficie del piso la cajita de fósforos que Sasuke le había pedido. Era el único objeto que se hallaba en el primer escalón de la plataforma. Naruto se mordió fuertemente los labios para reprimir las lágrimas, vio como Sasuke alargaba el brazo en un intento por tomar la cajita

Una, dos, tres intentos subsiguieron a la presión en su espalda. Sentía que iba a romperlo. Aquella bestia que se vanagloriaba con su dolor, iba a hacerlo pedazos. Sasuke sonrió, sintiendo la humedad escurrirse de su boca a través de finos hilos de liquido carmesí

-Nunca me fuiste de utilidad- se mofaba el Raikage, hundiendo con más fuerza su pie en la piel blanda. Resultaba irónico que su antiguo subordinado no lloriqueara a esas alturas, suplicando porque lo dejara libre. Tal como sucedía con el resto de mediocres que tenia por empleados. -No eres más que basura inservible

Sasuke posó nuevamente su mirada en Naruto y acto seguido la dirigió hacia el galón con hidrocarburo que reposaba cerca de las gradas. Naruto reaccionó cuando Sasuke empezó a intercalar su mirada entre él y cierto objeto a la distancia, de nuevo le pedía a ayuda. Y él obedeció sin chistar

Presuroso, corrió hacia las gradas para buscar lo que Sasuke veía en medio de aquel martirio. El olor penetrante de la gasolina se filtró a sus fosas nasales. Naruto tomó el galón y a punto de correr, fue detenido por Kakashi, quien, ya llevaba a ambos zorros en sus brazos

-Naruto, vámonos- no era una petición, sino una orden. Naruto negó insistente, rodeando a Kakashi. El no entendía lo que significaba Sasuke para él. Era su pareja, no podía dejarlo a un lado e irse

-Tengo que ayudarlo- escuchó el fuerte quejido de dolor que profirió Sasuke y su pecho se encogió al ver que Sasuke ya no se movía. – ¡Sasuke!- corrió en su dirección. En cuanto estuvo cerca, tiró el galón a un lado. El moreno sonreía con desdén, contemplando a su siguiente víctima. –Háblame, Sasuke- se arrodilló junto al pelinegro, deslizándose bajo sus brazos, sintiendo la débil respiración. Los ojos azules se cristalizaron. No podía haber llegado tarde

Sasuke, su Sasuke estaba…

-Levántate, Sasuke- pero no comprendía por completo lo que representaba la muerte. Intentó reanimarlo, moviéndolo una y otra vez. –Por favor, Sasuke- lamió su mejilla en un intento por hacerlo reaccionar

-¿Te gusta, marica?- el moreno rió. Naruto lo miraba ahora con ira reflejada en sus brillantes orbes. La resolución de su mirada había cambiado por completo, siendo sustituida por una de odio inmenso contra su persona. Le causó gracia que el idiota creyera tener oportunidad alguna contra él, no era más que un chiquillo fenómeno, un conejillo de indias y había pagado por él. –Levántate o correrás con la misma suerte que él

Pero Naruto ya no lo escuchaba. Mantenía su mandíbula fuertemente apretada y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, una lluvia de dolor e incomprensión que nublaba su razonamiento y sus sentidos. No lo entendía, se miró sus manos, la piel manchada con la sangre de Sasuke. Temblaban

-¡Obedece, maricón de mierda!- vociferó más molesto que antes. Naruto se volvió hacia Sasuke, su labio inferior también tembló. No entendía porque los humanos se lastimaban entre ellos. Donde él vivía no era así, todos procuraban cuidarse, los unos a los otros. Miró nuevamente al Raikage, su mente se quedo en blanco. Le habían arrebatado a Sasuke. Pero este le prometió que se iría con él. Le dijo que lo acompañaría, que estarían juntos, ambos…

Su cuello recibió el duro agarre. Naruto pataleó al ser alzado por el Raikage. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para zafarse del monstruoso agarre pero pronto agotó sus energías. Su respiración se entrecortó y su visión se tornó borrosa. Hincó los colmillos en las comisuras de sus labios en un intento fallido por soportar la asfixia a la que estaba siendo sometido

-Si fuera tú lo soltaba- la voz de Orochimaru resonó a la distancia. El moreno aflojó enseguida el agarre para girarse en dirección de aquella víbora inmunda que lo observaba fijamente. - No quiero que tu impulsividad repercuta en mis futuros experimentos

-¿Qué demo…?

-Lord Orochimaru tiene sus razones- lo interrumpió Kabuto, acomodándose las gafas. El moreno soltó una fuerte risotada al tiempo que lanzaba a Naruto lejos de él

-Tenemos un trato, Orochimaru- le recordó furibundo. Sus fosas nasales se ampliaron por la rabia. –No quieras deslindarte

-Y yo no considero prudente que tengas trabajando a un menor de edad que encima está próximo a dar a luz- Orochimaru sonrió por el rostro desencajado del moreno

-¿Qué carajo hiciste, Orochimaru?- le espetó asqueado. Mirando con desagrado al repugnante fenómeno que se hacía ovillo en una esquina

-Dudo que logres comprenderlo aun si te lo explicamos- Kabuto intervino, ampliando su sonrisa por la conmoción generada. –Te bastara saber que mi señor y yo no tuvimos que ver nada en esto

-¿Qué es…?- el Raikage cambió su expresión por una de confusión. -¿Qué es esa cosa?- se refirió a Naruto, forzándose a verlo una vez más. En cuerpo del chiquillo se sacudía ligeramente

-No lo sabemos- admitió Orochimaru, pasando de largo hacia su espécimen. –Pero pronto lo averiguaremos- alargó lentamente su brazo hacia Naruto

-No…- el balbuceo apenas si se escuchó. –No te atrevas a tocarlo

Orochimaru cesó su movimiento para girarse hacia el moribundo chico que yacía en el suelo. Ni siquiera lo había notado cuando se acercó a Naruto. Sonrió al ver su semblante, la mirada extraviada y la sangre deslizándose por su boca. Estaba próximo a morir, quizá debería obrar bien y concederle una última petición a su favor

-Es cierto, tu tenias a mi experimento oculto en tu casa- sonrió con sorna. -¿Me dirás donde lo encontraste?

Sasuke se tambaleó al intentar levantarse, no era la primera vez que trataba de sobreponerse al dolor pero lo había escuchado todo. No sabía si era verdad pero no moriría con esa duda. Aquel sujeto que le provocaba asco había dicho que Naruto estaba…

-Naruto no es de tu propiedad- estaba seguro de tener dañada la caja torácica pero eso no impidió que se apoyara sobre sus codos para incorporarse, poco a poco. –Naruto no es un experimento- agregó en voz apenas audible. Sus piernas flaquearon pero alcanzó a apoyarse sobre el muro a sus espaldas

-Que interesante- Orochimaru se dispuso a caminar en derredor de Sasuke, analizándolo. Era increíble que poseyera tal fuerza de voluntad. Reparando en su cuerpo podía intuir que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. El chico debía estar agonizando y sin embargo estaba ahí, retándolo con esa mirada vacía y profunda. Como un pozo enigmático que amenazara con exterminarlo. Pero no podía y eso en cierto modo lo divertía

-Aparentas resistencia pero estás cerca de expirar- rió Kabuto ante tal insolencia del muchacho por atreverse a desafiar a Orochimaru. Sasuke se sujetó el costado izquierdo, sentía su respiración cada vez más acelerada, como si se estuviera asfixiando

-Dijiste que Naruto está esperando…- musitó despacio las palabras para no lastimarse más de lo debido. Orochimaru se detuvo frente a él, analizando el rostro circunspecto del pelinegro. Era una pena que muriera, comenzaba a maquinar ciertos usos para su cuerpo. -¿Es verdad?

La oscura mirada se opacaba lentamente. Orochimaru decidió darle un poco de paz a tan atormentada alma, después de todo ya podía darlo por muerto

-Es cierto. ¿Eso te convierte en el padre no es así?- esta vez fue su turno de preguntar. Sasuke no respondió, en cambio sucumbió al frio que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, sentía los músculos tensarse bajo su piel. Intentó sonreír pero el gesto quedo solamente en un vano esfuerzo. Sus labios ya no se movieron. Optó por apresurarse

**

Kakashi dejo a los inconscientes zorros cerca de la maleza. En el exterior, la oscuridad reinante empezaba a disiparse. Pronto amanecería y sería tarde ya para volver. Intuía que Jiraiya había intercedido, ya que, él no podía usar nuevamente el portal hasta pasados unos meses. Sin embargo, la advertencia era clara y concisa. Solo disponían de algunas horas para volver o el portal volvería a cerrarse. Además, él no pensaba irse sin Naruto. Era por ese motivo que había entrado a ese extraño universo subalterno, había vuelto por él. Pero sus posibilidades eran escasas. Naruto no lo seguiría pero él estaba dispuesto a llevárselo a la fuerza

Sabía que algo estaba mal desde que escuchó la voz temblorosa del otro lado de la cascada. Sabía también que no podían confiar en esos nauseabundos seres que amenazaban con su integridad física. Por algo había un límite entre ambos mundos. Por eso existía aquella barrera que los separaba. Y seguiría existiendo dada la reacia actitud de los humanos

Suspiró indeciso, tenía que darse prisa y ayudar a Naruto. No había de otra

**

Naruto cerró con fuerza los ojos. El dolor lo obligaba a mantenerse quieto, presa de esas molestas sensaciones en su estomago, como si algo se removiera en su interior. Ni siquiera era capaz de levantarse. Tenía que ayudar a Sasuke, evitar que los humanos se acercaran a él. Al mismo tiempo pensó en sus padres y en Kakashi. Posiblemente ya habían vuelto a Konoha, si era así esperaba que volvieran sanos y salvos

-Cuéntame más abuelo- Naruto miraba atento a su interlocutor mientras se llevaba algunos frutos rojos a la boca. Escuchaba cada palabra que le relataba el anciano y se imaginaba claramente todo. Por eso le gustaba estar con él por las tardes, para saber más de ese mundo de fantasía del que tanto hablaba Jiraiya

-Los humanos son idénticos a nosotros, Naruto. Por ese motivo te confundirías si te encontraras con uno. No obstante, ellos no cuentan con ningun conocimiento sobre nuestro mundo. Son seres ignorantes que viven sumidos en vicios, evadiéndose a ellos mismos, acabando con la vida de sus semejantes- Jiraiya hizo una pausa al ver el semblante temeroso de Naruto. Había dado resultado. Quería espantar a Naruto con su relato para que el chico dejara de insistir en querer acompañarlo en sus viajes a través del portal. Aunque ciertamente no mentía, él veía con sus propios ojos la inmundicia y corrupción del otro mundo. Una serie de atrocidades perpetradas con el día a día. Se arriesgaba bastante pero se forzaba a volver nuevamente en busca de nuevos conocimientos, productos medicinales que jamás lograrían fabricar ahí. Además de perderse de vez en cuando en aquellos vicios de los que le hablaba a Naruto. Las mujeres y ese extraño brebaje llamado licor

-¿Entonces son malos?- Naruto volvió a mascar algunas bayas. Tratando de asimilar todo. Le era imposible imaginarse esa clase de cosas. ¿Por qué alguien asesinaría a su propia especie?, eso no tenía sentido

-Peor que malos. Son unas bestias abominables- profirió el anciano, dejándose caer sobre la gran roca sobre el césped. –Ten por seguro que si fueras allá- señaló la cascada. El majestuoso y cristalino flujo de agua que los abastecía de ciertos recursos, tales como los peces. –No volverías. Si te encuentras con un humano te matara- golpeó su puño, simulando un golpe

Naruto parpadeó, dejando a un lado la comida. De pronto se le había quitado el apetito

-¿Pero todos, todos son malos?- quiso saber, mirando fijamente el semblante dubitativo de Jiraiya

-Pues…- el peliblanco dudó. No quería inculcarle mentiras a su discípulo. –Puede que haya alguno bondadoso- admitió, quitándose las hojas secas del cabello. –Pero llegan a corromperse después, contagiados por la inmundicia ajena

-Gracias Ero-Sennin- agradeció el rubio, dirigiéndose nuevamente a donde su familia. Le alegraba escuchar que no todos fueran malvados. Eso significaba que podía ir de vez en cuando a ese lugar. De hecho esperaría al próximo viaje para infiltrarse en la cascada cuando Jiraiya no lo viera. Sonrió satisfecho. Ya quería saber que había del otro lado

-Sasuke- lentamente abrió los ojos. Logró divisar a Kakashi a la distancia y creyó estar soñando nuevamente. Kakashi tenía bien sujeto por la espalda al moreno mientras que el par de zorros acorralaban a los otros dos individuos para que Sasuke pudiera vaciar el contenido del galón y esparcirlo por todo el lugar, cerciorándose de no acercarse demasiado al aro de metal cuya circunferencia estaba rodeada de llamas

El dolor comenzaba a menguar. Naruto se levantó despacio, él también quería ayudar. De repente se sentía muy feliz. Sasuke estaba bien

Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por terminar de esparcir el hidrocarburo. Su cuerpo se tambaleaba de vez en vez pero lejos de hacerlo ceder, lo impulsaba a terminar lo que había empezado. Ya había ensuciado su navaja con la sangre de aquel traidor de Suigetsu, no haría diferencia alguna si eran cinco o diez quienes pagaran las consecuencias. Quería matarlos, verlos arder

Su mano tembló al acercar el fosforo al costado de la caja. Lo frotó contra la lija lentamente y se volvió con dificultad hacia Kakashi. Un mareo lo asaltó, producto de la debilidad que rápidamente lo estaba consumiendo

-Vete- emitió en un murmullo. Generalizando su expresión. No se refería solo al peliplata. Ya le había alertado ni bien entraron de nueva cuenta a auxiliarlo. Solo debían hacer un poco más de tiempo y después se llevarían a Naruto consigo. Se conformaba con saber que Naruto estaría bien y de vuelta a donde pertenecía

Kakashi asintió, había hecho presión en la tráquea del moreno, con tanta fuerza que logró desmayarlo. Había aprovechado aquella brecha cuando se distrajo con otro de los humanos. Vio como Minato y Kushina se aproximaban enfurecidos hacia el resto de individuos, con sus amenazantes colmillos y determinación inquebrantable. Era su pequeño quien estaba en peligro después de todo

Sasuke trastabilló al sentir el firme agarre a sus espaldas. No quiso voltearse, la simple calidez que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de Naruto era suficiente para mantenerlo en pie

El rostro de Naruto se iluminó cuando su piel entró en contacto con la de Sasuke. Por fin estaban juntos, nadie iba a separarlos. Sasuke no era como ellos. Sasuke era diferente. El era…

-Rikudou Sennin- masculló Jiraiya, dando un gran sorbo a su bebida. Naruto se acercó más para ver que contenía el trozo de bambú pero solo pudo apreciar un líquido amarillento. –Es el único humano que posee verdadera bondad en su corazón. Sin embargo murió hace mucho tiempo- Jiraiya dejo el bambú a un lado. Naruto lo miraba fascinado. –Él deseaba la paz entre ambos mundos pero no pudo conseguirlo y por eso creo el portal. Tenía la esperanza de que alguien lograra hacer buen uso de él. No para fines egoístas, sino para la ayuda mutua. Solo así se restablecería de nuevo la paz

-¿Solo él quería la paz?- Naruto inclinó un poco la cabeza, confundido por lo dicho. Jiraiya le alborotó el cabello en señal de aprobación

-Existen rumores de que su voluntad se extendió a otros humanos pero eso no te lo puedo asegurar

Naruto giró en círculos, cada vez mas entusiasmado

-Entonces, si viene un humano aquí ¿podríamos ser amigos?

Jiraiya negó con la cabeza

-No lo creo, Naruto. Nadie debe entrar aquí jamás. Es por eso que tienes estrictamente prohibido acercarte al muro de la cascada

-Pero Rikudou Sennin quería que ambos mundos estuvieran en paz. Tu lo dijiste- le reprochó Naruto, haciendo un mohín de disgusto. –Podemos traer un humano. Aquí si existe la paz- miró a sus semejantes en completa armonía. Algunos comiendo y otros tantos jugando

Jiraiya meditó sus siguientes palabras. La única alternativa viable resultaba un tanto absurda e inverosímil. Si algún humano llegaba a aliarse con uno de ellos, podrían acrecentar ambas especies. Tanto humanos como híbridos coexistirían en paz. No obstante, era arriesgado

-Ningun humano entrara aquí. Que te quede bien claro, Naruto- se puso de pie, ignorando la expresión dolida del chico. –Solo traen desgracias- se alejó rumbo a la cascada. Naruto bajó la mirada unos instantes pero después decidió seguirlo. Quería comprobar si era cierto lo que ero Sennin decía. Quizás él encontraría a un descendiente de Rikudou

Se ocultó tras el follaje a la espera de una oportunidad. El halo de luz proveniente de la cascada lo instó a acercarse aun más. Naruto dudó en entrar pero finalmente lo hizo, viendo como Jiraiya atravesaba la luz sin ningun problema. Se prometió buscar a algún humano con las características del sabio pero nunca imaginó que le tomaría algo de tiempo

-Vámonos, Sasuke- trató una vez más, aferrándose al cuerpo del aludido. Sentía que si lo soltaba, Sasuke se desvanecería como si se tratara de un simple recuerdo. Pero en el fondo Naruto sabia que no era así. Cuando vio a Sasuke, algo en él lo atrajo sobremanera. No solo era su físico. Había cierta melancolía reflejada en los ojos negros. Como si estuviera perdido, como si necesitara ayuda. Y así era, lo había comprobado al estar a su lado. Sasuke sonreía con discreción cuando lo miraba, y Naruto le devolvía el gesto antes de tratar de llamar una vez más su atención

-Vete, Naruto- Sasuke tomó la mano del rubio entre las suyas. Estaba cálida. Quiso llevársela a los labios pero el esfuerzo fue fallido. Naruto negó rápidamente, aferrándose todavía más a su cuerpo

-Dijiste que irías conmigo. Me prometiste que estaríamos juntos

-Ya lo sé- Sasuke cerró los ojos. Sintió el ardor bajo sus parpados. No quería dejar a Naruto pero él ya no podía seguir. Con trabajo permanecía de pie, impulsado únicamente por su afán de obtener venganza y ayudar a Naruto a escapar. –Deberías saber que no todo lo que digo es cierto

Naruto contuvo el aliento, forzándose a no escuchar a Sasuke. Solo lo estaba confundiendo

-Quiero que vengas conmigo, Sasuke- sonrió a pesar del dolor que le ocasionaba la inmovilidad del pelinegro

-No… puedo- estaba llegando a su limite

-Pero tú eres un descendiente de Rikudou…

-¡Vete!- usando su ultima reserva de energía, Sasuke lo empujó. Naruto retrocedió por el fuerte impulso pero antes de reaccionar, Kakashi ya lo había tomado en brazos. Los zorros se unieron a la huida. Sasuke dejo caer el fosforo, sus pupilas se tiñeron de la tonalidad iridiscente proveniente de las llamas que rápidamente se extendieron por el lugar

Era todo. Se dejo caer de bruces en el suelo. Se sentía tan patético que incluso se rehusaba a morir. En verdad le hubiera gustado estar con Naruto…

**

-¡Tenemos que volver por Sasuke!- Naruto se removía entre los brazos de Kakashi, desesperado al mirar como la estela de humo se apoderaba de la carpa

-No podemos. Ya es tarde- jadeó Kakashi, afianzando aun más el agarre

-¡Por favor!- Naruto sollozó. Uno de los zorros se detuvo. –El es descendiente de Rikudou Sennin

-Naruto- Kakashi suspiró. –Eso es una mentira. El sabio de los seis caminos no existe. Jiraiya te mintió para que no creyeras que este mundo estaba destinado a la perdición

Pero Naruto no le creía nada. El estaba seguro de que Sasuke era el indicado

-Yo lo quiero…

El zorro empezó a correr en la dirección opuesta. Tarde se dio cuenta Kakashi de que Minato no estaba con ellos

No entendía esa fijación hacia aquel individuo que solo les había causado problemas

**

Cuando por fin las llamas se extinguieron, el zorro se aventuró a buscar entre los escombros. Convencido de la veracidad en las palabras de Naruto. Era su hijo después de todo. Y él le creía. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde

La jaula estaba cerrada, tal como la dejo Kakashi. El zorro se escabulló por uno de los barrotes. Su cuerpo flexible le facilitó la maniobra

Escuchó un suave quejido a la distancia. Acompañado de un acceso de tos

Se aproximó velozmente en esa dirección. Los cadáveres calcinados aun humeaban en el suelo. Dos de ellos más cerca de la puerta que el tercer cadáver enorme que yacía apartado del resto

Entonces lo vio. Bajo los escombros, Sasuke yacía boca abajo. Su rostro se había teñido por el hollín y en sus manos aun sostenía el único galón con agua que se había vaciado encima tras encender el fosforo


	8. Una nueva vida

Abrió los ojos y se levantó pesadamente, consciente de haberse quedado dormido hace rato. Ni bien logró incorporarse, el inquieto muchacho lo devolvió a su lugar, apoyando ambas manos sobre su pecho y empujándolo con firmeza

Entonces sonrió. La encantadora sonrisa del chico lo instó a hacerlo. Observó atento los mechones rubios, ligeramente humedecidos. Las gotas se deslizaron lentamente hasta rozar su rostro

Trató de levantarse una vez más, en vano. Naruto volvió a empujarlo, de los hombros esta vez, suponiendo erróneamente que se trataba de un juego. Sasuke no lo contradijo, se rindió, volviendo a retomar su posición inicial, de espaldas en el verde prado cuyo rocío humedecía su espalda también

-¿Tienes hambre, Sasuke?- las orejas cobrizas se sacudieron con súbita emoción

-Un poco…- los irises oscuros brillaron bajo la subrepticia llegada del alba. Sasuke uso su antebrazo para cubrirse de los cálidos pero molestos rayos solares que alumbraron todo a su paso. Naruto se bajó con cuidado del cuerpo del pelinegro, lo rodeó con entusiasmo, esperando así que Sasuke reaccionara a sus acciones

Su respiración se acompasó nuevamente. Sasuke volvió la mirada hacia arriba, la tenue sombra proyectada sobre su cuerpo pertenecía a Naruto. Se forzó a ponerse en pie, solo para embelesarse de nueva cuenta con lo que su visión le ofrecía

El clima templado semejaba al de un bosque, y la extensión masiva de arboles lo hacía reconsiderar el hecho de que no lo fuera. Mas debajo de la ladera yacían las estancias de cada individuo, de cada ser vivo que habitaba en Konoha

Y más allá del prado, se alzaba imponente la cascada, el magnánimo efluvio de agua que descendía constantemente. Sasuke cerró los ojos, permitiendo así que la suave brisa vespertina le alborotara el cabello. La primera vez que vio el lugar se dio por muerto, una verdadera ridiculez pretender que su mente aceptara el paisaje expuesto, tal como el edén que había rechazado en su niñez cuando el infierno se presentó ante sus ojos con las informes llamaradas que él mismo había propiciado

Sin embargo pronto desechó cualquier incipiente teoría. No estaba en algún lugar que conociera, definitivamente. Pero tampoco se hallaba a merced del edén que mediante imágenes variadas le mostraran en su infancia

Era un paisaje, ciertamente lo veía como tal, dando por sentado que no había muerto y en cambio se hallaba a merced de un nuevo sitio. Solo con el paso de los indeterminados días, logró ir asimilando su nueva estancia junto al resto de híbridos que se desenvolvían pacíficamente en el área

Y se sintió basura. Su reacción primeriza habría sido de confusión latente de no ser porque su subconsciente estaba al tanto de todo, o al menos del lugar en que se hallaba. No podía dar crédito a ello e incluso permitió que sus ánimos decayeran al pensar con mayor lucidez el hecho de que Naruto había estado a punto de dejar todo el paisaje que ante sus ojos se exhibía, y todo por estar a su lado. Naruto habría sido capaz de renunciar a su cómoda y pacifica estadía junto a sus seres queridos con tal de acompañarlo en un mundo cuyo poder y avaricia regían a sus pobladores

Contempló la arboleda unos instantes, intuyendo que era demasiado temprano. Aun no terminaba de adaptarse al tiempo delimitante de cada día. El transcurso de ellos le parecía efímero y en ocasiones tardío

Anduvo unos cuantos pasos hasta que el suave trote se escuchó a sus espaldas. Sasuke se giró, precisamente estaba a punto de preguntar por él

El chico se refugió en la maleza, suponiendo equívocamente que el adulto no le había visto aun. No obstante, fue su cola la que terminó por delatarlo

Sasuke movió despacio los arbustos más lejanos, fingiendo buscar algunos frutos cuando en realidad instaba a salir al pequeño

No ocurrió. Sasuke optó por recostarse con la intención de hacer salir al crío de su escondite. Naruto lo interceptó prontamente, posicionándose sobre su cuerpo mientras le tendía algunas ramas recién cortadas en cuyos tallos pendían algunas esferas rojizas que, Sasuke relacionó con las zarzamoras

Las tomó esbozando un gesto de agradecimiento que emocionó a Naruto, este jugueteó sobre el cuerpo ajeno, estirando ambos brazos para quitarle las bayas a Sasuke. Le encantaba jugar con el muchacho de esa manera

Sasuke no tenía duda alguna, amaba a Naruto. Aunque a veces lo exaltara con trivialidades

-Ten cuidado…- Naruto se levantó tras oír la advertencia de Sasuke. Ya sabía a lo que se refería pero solía olvidarse de ello. Despacio, dirigió sus manos a la cabeza del muchacho. Sasuke bufó cuando Naruto uso sus dedos para intentar hacerle cosquillas en aquellas pequeñas y casi imperceptibles extremidades ocultas bajo su espesa cabellera oscura

Su cuerpo se estremeció y se vio obligado a alejar a Naruto, quien, divertido, reía por las expresiones faciales del Uchiha

-¡Naruto…!- simplemente no podía evitarlo. No entendía como Naruto toleraba eso. Sus nuevas extremidades eran mucho más sensibles que cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo, razón de sobra para incentivar a Naruto a acariciarlas. Pero Sasuke no negaba que de vez en cuando la sensación era placentera, así como estaba seguro de acostumbrarse algún día a los leves cambios corpóreos que había experimentado tras su llegada a Konoha. Ahora era un hibrido también, y la molestia lo había acompañado día y noche, inconforme con aquellos cambios que viera reflejados en su propio reflejo exhibido en el agua

Pero no podía quejarse, después de todo lo único que había cambiado era su aspecto y ni siquiera era perceptible a simple vista. Al menos las orejas no. Tenía que asumir el hecho de que las panteras también tienen cola

-Ríete, Sasuke- insistió Naruto, volviendo a frotar el cabello oscuro de su amante. Sasuke resopló, cubriéndose esta vez con ambos brazos

El crujido de una rama los alertó a ambos. Sasuke supo de quien se trataba y le sorprendió que esperara tanto para unirse a ellos

El pequeño los observó fijo a la distancia. Las orbes oscuras tintineaban expectantes de un nuevo movimiento

-Menma- lo llamó Naruto, esbozando una sonrisa radiante que delataba su sentir. El aludido avanzó paso por paso, sin dejar de acechar a sus progenitores

Estaba por abalanzarse sobre Sasuke cuando un par de aleteos lo hicieron retroceder en el acto. Miró fascinado su nueva presa frente a él, posándose sobre sus narices para después emprender el vuelo

Menma sonrió con malicia, correteó en dirección del animal pero no alcanzó su cometido cuando fue alzado con suma facilidad de la cola. Manoseó en el aire mientras observaba como su presa se alejaba cada vez más

-Mariposas no- lo reprendió Sasuke, mirándolo con seriedad. Menma apretó los labios con fastidio, esperó a que su padre lo bajara para emprender la huida pero esta vez fue Naruto quien lo tomó en brazos para llenarle el rostro de besos

Menma arrugó la nariz, aceptando de mala gana las muestras de afecto. Tenía hambre y no lo dejaban cazar

-No seas impulsivo- suspiró Sasuke, mirando de reojo a su pequeño de cabello negro como el ébano al igual que sus ojos, solo el tono bronceado de piel hacían alusión al parentesco con Naruto. Sasuke tenía que admitir que incluso su mal humor había sido heredado a su primogénito

Sin embargo, Menma aun era muy pequeño y aunque ágil, también poseía ciertas excentricidades, tales como escalar arboles o acechar animales, especialmente si estos tenían alas

-Come- Sasuke entorno la mirada al ver como Naruto le llenaba la boca a Menma con las bayas. Era hilarante reconocer que Naruto seguía siendo algo bruto en algunos aspectos. Inclusive a la hora de tener relaciones lo era, no que fuera a admitirlo, claro esta

El pequeño hibrido masticó forzosamente los frutos. Naruto lo observaba sonriente, feliz. Tenía razón respecto a Sasuke, aunque a Jiraiya le costara aceptarlo al comienzo y amenazara con sacarlo por su cuenta. Entonces Sasuke estaba muy débil, y Naruto temía que fuera cierta la advertencia

_-¿Pero qué…?- el anciano se exaltó al divisar a las conocidas figuras acercándose rápidamente. Solo el aborrecido muchacho caminaba tambaleante, apoyándose en el cuerpo de Kakashi mientras daba pasos cortos, vacilantes, con la mirada perdida, su rostro teñido de hollín y vestigios de golpes en el cuerpo_

_Naruto era el más afectado a pesar de que se hallaba en mejor estado físico que Sasuke. Estaba alterado y las salinas lágrimas no dejaban de descender por sus mejillas. La preocupación era más que palpable y la situación critica_

_Jiraiya acortó la distancia con el pelinegro, sus pupilas estaban opacas, su semblante tenso, rígido_

_-¿Lo curaras Ero Sennin?- la voz quebrada rompió con el incomodo silencio. El susodicho asintió, aun atosigado por las dudas. ¿Por qué lo habían traído? Y más importante ¿Por qué Minato y Kushina no se habían opuesto a ello?_

_Decidió ignorar sus preocupaciones internas. Pidió a Kakashi que recostara con cuidado al muchacho sobre el césped mientras se disponía a buscar lo necesario. Claro que con simples hierbas medicinales no sería suficiente, sin embargo, se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno, reparando en el semblante de angustia que tenia Naruto_

_Los zorros le hicieron compañía al afligido rubio. Kakashi miraba contrariado la escena. En cuanto vio a Sasuke dio por hecho que no iba a sobrevivir. El sujeto ni siquiera respondía a las efusivas preguntas del rubio, parecía no poder escucharlo. Quizá estaba en shock_

_-Naruto, no…- lo detuvo del brazo, atrayéndolo hacia él, no quería que Naruto se rompiera de nuevo. Pero ya era tarde, Naruto era receptivo por naturaleza y no estaría tranquilo hasta no ver a Sasuke bien_

_Sintió el roce del pelaje cerca de sus pies. Naruto desvió la mirada hacia Kushina, la tomó en brazos. Aun se sentía culpable de lo ocurrido. Algo tenía que ver con el rompemesas que no logró armar_

_-Pero él me dijo que quería estar conmigo- susurró, tratando de apaciguar su propio dolor_

_-No está bien- murmuró Jiraiya, levantando con sumo cuidado la playera del muchacho. Algunos trozos de tela se habían adherido a la nívea piel por la sangre seca. El costado izquierdo estaba hinchado y al tratar de palpar la zona, Sasuke se removió, soltando un gemido de dolor que taladró los oídos de los presentes_

_-Sasuke- Naruto abrazó mas fuerte al animal, confiaba en Ero Sennin pero cada vez que volteaba para ver a Sasuke, se daba cuenta de que seguía igual o peor_

_-No puedo curarlo_

_Las palabras calaron hondo en el rubio. Bajó despacio al animal y se acercó con labios temblorosos hacia su pareja. Sasuke no podía darse por vencido, él era fuerte, tenía que esforzarse un poco más, tenía que…_

_Lentamente apoyó su oído en el pecho de Sasuke, sus latidos aminoraban, eran débiles y poco frecuentes_

_-No, Sasuke- recorrió los labios del aludido con los suyos, un suave y húmedo roce para ver si reaccionaba un poco. Jiraiya negó con la cabeza, dando por reprobatorio su propio pensamiento_

_-Aun puede salvarse_

_Naruto lo miró entre ansioso y confundido_

_-Pero hay una condición que no podemos pasar por alto_

_Kakashi se acercó con paso vacilante, no quería inmiscuirse más de la cuenta pero ver a Naruto tan triste lo hacía sentir escoria. Deseaba ayudarlo de algún modo, después de todo no era ninguna novedad que sintiera afecto por el rubio_

_-¡¿Qué es, que es?!- Naruto se precipitó hacia el mayor, desesperado por saber que hacía falta para ayudar a Sasuke, estaba dispuesto a dar lo que fuera por tenerlo de vuelta_

-Odio esto- vociferó Sasuke, hurgando entre su cabello. No se arrepentía de su decisión, después de todo lo sucedido había sido él quien renunció a todo por estar junto a Naruto, incluso había renunciado a su anterior vida como ser humano, no podría regresar bajo ningun concepto y él…lo aceptaba. Si eso significaba poder estar con Naruto y su pequeño rebelde, bien valía la pena

Naruto rió con suavidad por el comentario. Afortunadamente Sasuke no estaba consciente cuando se llevo a cabo el ritual de sellado

-Te quiero mucho, Sasuke- acercó su nariz a la ajena para restregarla un par de veces. Sasuke le acarició la mejilla al rubio, perdiéndose en los zafiros azules que lo atraían en demasía

Lo besó despacio, lento y pausado para evitar inconvenientes con los filosos colmillos que le habían dado más de un problema anteriormente

Sasuke dio un respingo al sentir el peso trepando por su espalda. Se apartó forzosamente de Naruto para ver al zorro rojizo de penetrante mirada que lo amenazaba sin necesidad de superfluas palabras de por medio, al menos hasta que la luna alcanzaba el cuarto menguante. Entonces tenía que lidiar con su odiosa suegra pelirroja y su constante "ttebane"

"Te estoy vigilando, ttebane"

"No seas tan frio, ttebane"

"Cuida a mi Naru-chan, ttebane"

Solo el padre de Naruto se mostraba más accesible, aunque un tanto sumiso con quien fuera su esposa. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua con enfado

-Ya lo sé- se limitó a decir. Dejando en claro que tenía en cuenta las "sugerencias" de parte de la pelirroja. Naruto sonrió ampliamente, dirigiendo nuevamente su atención a su pequeño

-¿Quieres jugar, Menma?- le preguntó, preparándose para correr. Sasuke se apresuró a tomarlo de la cintura, evitando cualquier acción precipitada

Naruto hizo un mohín de disgusto, era lo único que no le gustaba en esos tres meses. Tenía que evitar ciertas cosas que a él le gustaba mucho hacer

Sasuke exhaló pesadamente

-También eres impulsivo- dio por hecho, sentándose sobre la espesa hierba. Naruto buscó una posición cómoda para recostarse sobre Sasuke, optando por ponerse de lado sobre el regazo del pelinegro

-Si algún día quieres volver…- murmuró Naruto, no sin cierta melancolía de por medio. Sasuke se sorprendió por aquella conclusión, mentiría si le dijera que no lo había pensado anteriormente, al menos hasta darse cuenta de lo que realmente quería

-¿Estás loco?...no puedo, no voy a arriesgarme a que me vea algún humano- Naruto volvió a reír al escuchar la mención de "humano" Sasuke nunca se refería a sus semejantes de esa manera pero ahora era diferente. Ahora era un hibrido como todos los que habitaban Konoha

-¿Y Menma?- no tuvo que volver a preguntar, el interpelado se sentó con altivez frente a ellos, sosteniendo en su boca las coloridas alas. Sasuke bufó al reconocer la mariposa entre los afilados colmillos del pequeño, sería toda una odisea educarlo, Menma tenía el temperamento de ambos, era ufano, impulsivo y rebelde

Se volvió esta vez hacia Naruto, quien, cansado, cerró nuevamente los ojos. A Sasuke le resultó irónico el semblante apacible de su pareja. Naruto solía ser demasiado hiperactivo, la mayor parte del tiempo inquieto y juguetón

Se pregunto qué seria esta vez pero no quería precipitarse demasiado, lo importante era que Naruto estuviera bien, que no se exigiera demasiado

Esbozando media sonrisa, llevó su mano al abultado vientre del rubio, lo acarició en reiteradas veces, más que complacido de que Naruto estuviera encinta de nuevo


End file.
